


Radioactive, baby

by Csribbles



Series: In the end [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Boners, Background Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hyperion CEO Rhys, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack has a body, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robotic bodyparts, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Skag bites, Suicide, Violence, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 44,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhys had plugged the former CEO of Helios, Handsome Jack, that had been in his head now for who knows how long into the Helios system- or what he thought would be the Helios system- he'd passed out in pain. When he wakes up, he'll find a major change has happened. How will it affect his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

He was awoken by pain. Pain everywhere, in his veins, his muscles, his bones. Everything was hurting. He yelled in horror and glutched his gut with his robotic hand, bringing the other one to his face. He let out a loud groan as he found the plug in his head and pulled it out. The pain subsided and he stood up.

"J-Jack? Ohhh, fuck..." He closed his eyes once more and fell down on his knees. "Jack, god... what did you do to me!?"

"You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?"

Rhys groaned. He would recognize that beaming voice anywhere. Jack.

"The fuck is this!?" Rhys shouted without even looking at Jack. He heard the man chuckle.

"It hurt for me too. Don't worry about it." Obviously he would say that. He only cared about himself. "But I gotta say, I didn't look as good during it." Okay, now Rhys was confused. The man was complimenting him now? It made no sense. With knitted brows he lifted his head to look at the hologram. He looked the same- exept he was in colour.

"Wh-what the-!? How the- did you find a digistruction device or what?" By now, Rhys was fully awake, out of the pain reduced daze or whatever he was in earlier, standing up to view the man from a more normal angle. He noticed Jack shrug slightly.

"Nope, just, yknow, created a new body for myself long ago." As if it was a normal thing to do. "Now that that's over with, I'd like for you to follow me. Can you do that for me cupcake?"

"W...why would I do that?" Rhys spat out. "You told me... you said you were going to simply plug yourself into Helios and that it wont damage me in any way, but the next thing I know is I'm in horrible pain, you have a body and now you're expecting me to follow you?"  Rhys couldn't believe it. He could barely stand and he was already being dragged around? He let out a fustrated growl as Jack latched an arm around him and guided him to walk. With great annoyance Rhys did as Jack wanted him to.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it now kiddo?" Jack gave a lazy grin as they walked to the opposite end of Jacks office. "You want to know where we're going cupcake?" To that Rhys gave a nod and Jack scoffed. "Ofcourse you do. Well, I wont tell ya. Guess why? Because the suprise is going to be way better if I don't."

"Suprise?" Rhys questioned. Jack nodded. "Er, allright." Silence overtook them. After they reached the end of Jacks office, Jack turned to him.

"You trust me right, Rhysie?"

"Trust is such a... strong word and-" Rhys started but the look Jack was giving him made him change his sentence. "Uuuuhh... I'm pretty sure I could say I trust you.."

"Good, good. Because trust is the most important thing here cupcake." With that, Jack raised a hand and pushed a part of the wall in, like a button. Rhys stepped back as the floor under them started shaking but Jack pulled him back. "Stay." The floor started to move downwards and Rhys hung on Jacks arm in slight horror.

"J-Jack, you're not going to launch me into space are you...?"

"We're already in space baby." Jack winked but continued. "But no, I'm not airlocking you, dummy. I'm showing you something."

"What-"

"Look."

And Rhys did. They had just gone through the thick floor and arrived somewhere completley different. There were trees everywhere, birds flying past them. He swore he saw some kind of creature hang in one of the trees.

"Jack... this is beautiful. What is this?" Rhys asked once they stopped moving, the stop making him come back to reality.

"It's a replica of the rainforests on planet Earth. There are animals from there here too. Like those monkeys over there." Rhys stared at the spot Jack was pointing at. There was a small creature hanging from it's tail there, it was adorable. Rhys gave a small smile.

"Woah..." He was lost with his words. His eyes wandered all over the place before locking with Jacks. His heart fluttered. "This is impressive... Jack, oh... I'm at a lack of words... shit, it's... it's so beautiful." He saw Jacks lips twist into a slight smirk. He looked back to his eyes, wich was hard for at the moment Jack had caught him staring at his lips, he licked them and pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Rhys swallowed.

"You think so, Rhysie?" Jack asked silently, taking a step towards Rhys. Rhys' eyes flickered away, looking around them, avoiding looking at Jack.

"Y-yeah."

"I also have other animals in here, like snakes. Alligators. A few skags." Rhys' turned his eyes back to Jack in terror, stepping closer to the wall.

"S-skags? Jack those-" He weakly stuttered.

"Aren't earth animals? Yeah, I know. I was curious to how they would react to eachother." Jack said with a shrug and grabbed Rhys by the shoulder, guiding him into the forest.

"Jack- what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm showing you one more thing."

 


	2. Unsaid words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does questionable things and Rhys ends up in the hospital.

After a while of walking in the forest, they came to a big iron door with, for what Rhys knew, a very heavy locking system. He watched closely as Jack poked in a code and the doors slowly slid open with a hiss. A smile crept on Jacks face and he turned to look at Rhys again. With a tilt of his head Rhys opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but a loud screech cut him off. He frowned, looking at the opening doors. There was a gigantic skag in the opening of it. Or, not a gigantic one but it was big, okay!

Rhys assumed it was some kind of Alpha skag. He took several steps back before Jack could stop him.

"Nuhuh Rhysie. Don'tcha go backing up on me now. This deary here, this is something I made sure to be taken care for. This whole place, actually. Angel loved it here. She actually had her own little pet skag. His name was Jolly." Jack looked proudly at the animal that was now standing out of the room, stepping out to sniff them. "Well, this here is Jolly. Say hi, Rhys." After Rhys stayed silent for too long, he prodded his side with his elbow.

"H-h-h-hi." Rhys finally got out and regretted it immidiatley as the skag started snarling and re-positioned itself, like it was going to attack.

"Jolly, Rhys is a friend, don't-" Jack warned but the skags teeth were already around Rhys left arm. It seemed as a green liquid started pouring into Rhys' body through the creatures teeth as they glowed brightly and the blood startes turning green as Jack was trying to wrench the jaw open with his hands as Rhys screamed in agonizing pain. Suddenly Rhys' right arm started making noice and the skag let go, seemingly scared of the noice that happened to be a woman speaking.

"Jolly, no."

 

* * *

 

"What the hell was that Rhys!?" Jack shouted at the man who was in a coma-like sleep. "Y-y-you just-" he shook his head. No, he had to calm himself. It wasn't what he thought it was. It was not Angel. No. Clear your head Jack.

He glanced at the boy laid in the hospital bed. When the doctors had taken off his shirts and all that, Jack had for the first time seen the tattoos on the young mans skin. They were very much alike to the ones Angel, and other sirens had had. But his tattoos were green now, atleast around the area where he had been bitten. He silently walked towards the bed, standing next to it. He carefully popped open the buttons of the hospital shirt, peering at the younger ones chest. It also had very siren-like tattoos and markings on it, but unlike on his left arm, these were blue.

Jack turned his gaze to the empty shoulder, the hole where Rhys' robotic arm should've been in. He wasn't sure where the doctors had put it, but he knew it was safe. He never did find out how the kid lost it. When Rhys' body twiched, Jacks eyes moved to his face. It was crunching up every now and then just slightly, making Jack frown.

"Rhys?"

" ** _AAAAH_**!" A cry of pain suddenly left the kids mouth, his body jerking up into a sitting position and his left arm flexing like crazy. Jack quickly slammed his hand against the button to call a doctor, and soon enough there were four doctors in the room, giving Rhys different shots of medicine while trying to soothe him. This went on for a while before Jack was forced out of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, you have to answer these questions. Please stop ingoring them."

The woman at the disk kept trying to force Jack to fill in some kind of papers, promising he would take care of Rhys until the kid was better. There were a few points he didn't agree with, so he hadn't written anything on them. He groaned as he grabbed the pen along with the papers, sitting down again.

"Yes I promise to make food for him, yes I promise not to make him do _any_ work, _yes_ , I _promise_ to give him a bed to sleep in." Jack mumbled as he filled in the missing questions, and handing in the papers with a pout on his face. Soon after handing the papers to the lady, he was taken away with some random person, again. He groaned. Atleast this one wasn't some weird doctor, this one was a guard.

"Now, I want to know just one more thing before we let him leave with you." Jacks eyes could've popped put of his head because of how hard he rolled them before sighing and nodding.

"Ask ahead pumpkin."

"Why was his shirt open when the doctors arrived?" Jacks face paled underneath the mask slightly. Was this man implying what he thought he was implying? Though Jack wanted to snap at the guard, he reclaimed all of his cool and looked at the other person.

"Why are you asking?"

"Simply out of curiosity." The guard shrugged. Jack glared at him before answering.

"I was looking at his tattoos. Hadn't seen them before. Reminded me of someone." He looked away, not wanting to meet the guards eyes anymore. He heard the guard hum in agreement as they kept walking.

"We're here, sir. The boy should be awake."

"Yeah, whatever, thanks I guess." Once again the guard hummed in agreement, which caused Jack to stop him before he left. "Hey humming bird, whats your name?"

"Axton." The guard said as he glanced back at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes at him, and nodded.

"Allright, return to your job, Axton." He heard the man hum in return, wich caused him to speak up. Again. "Oh, and stop the humming. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, okay." The guard chuckled looking at Jack with a grin before continuing to walk. Jack instead, he walked through the door they had come to and into the room with Rhys.

"Who-" Rhys cleared his throat. "Who's there?"

"Just good ol' me." Jack said with a smirk as he came into the youngers eyesight.

"O-oh. Hi. Jack." Rhys furrowed his brows slightly, along with narrowing his eyes, wich left Jack more than a little bit confused.

"What's up with you?" Rhys rolled his eyes at the man before focusing his sight back at him.

"It's your fault I'm in here-"

"Hey, I saved your life. I could've left you for dead down there. Just let the skag eat you. But I didn't." Jack proudly presented. Rhys cocked a brow and sat higher up in the bed.

"Yeah, I don't get that part either."

"You're being very ungrateful, Rhysie." Jack said as he crossed his arms, staring at the boy in a shaming manner.

"The doctors told me my shirt buttons were open." Rhys suddenly said, and glared at Jack slightly. The older man furrowed his brows and nodded.

"Yeah, I opened them."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if the rest of your tattoos were green." The man shrugged, but Rhys got even more confused.

"Gr- _what_?"

"Your arm? The tattoos on it are green." He motioned at his left arm and Rhys looked at it. He carefully started pulling up his shirt, and frowned deeply as he saw that Jack hadn't lied.

"This- this shouldn't happen. This _really_ shouldn't happen..."

"I figured." Jack frowned as he noticed Rhys starting to open his shirt up with a look of terror on his face. "Uh, kiddo, whatcha doing?"

"My-my tattoos. They're not all green... right?" Rhys didn't dare to look into the shirt himself, his eyes pleading Jack to answer.

"No, the ones on your chest are blue." He noticed Rhys sigh in relaxment, and look into his shirt.

"Thank god..."

"I mean, why did they even turn green to begin with?" After thinking for a while Jack added, "The doctors said that your blood is also green now, but only in your arm."

"What!?" Rhys nearly jumped out of the bed but Jack stopped him, and carefully took out all the needles from his skin, ingoring the small protests from the boy.

"You're coming home with me today. So calm down kiddo." Rhys did not calm frim that at all.

"H-home? With... you?"

"Yup, so come on, get up. We're going _now_."

 


	3. Untold stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is out of the hospital and is taken to Jacks office, but Jack was clearly not thinking about work. At first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying so far, updates are coming, but slowly, I think, sorry...

"So Rhysie. What's with the tats?" Jack asked, breaking the silence that had been created between them as they walkes towards the elevator that would take them back to Jacks office. Rhys' eyes widen as his grip on his robotic arm fails for a bit and it almost falls, but he saves it in time. Jack raised a brow but Rhys shook his head.

"I got these when I was younger, a bit after, yknow..." He shook the arm in his hand. "Thought I could get the attention more to my other arm too." He sighed, shaking his head. "But it gave me wrong kind of attention. People thought I was a siren. Wanted to experiment on me. A pain in the ass, honestly. Wich is why I wear these shirts that cover me completely, and I prefer blue, so if something does show, it doesnt show much..." Rhys looked down at his outfit, the hospital had given him everything but the blue shirt, since it was ruined. He frowned.

"I can understand why they thought that, honestly that was my first thought aswell." They were silent the rest of the way, until they reached Jacks private elevator. There Jack pushed Rhys against the wall as soon as the doors closed. "Why did I hear Angels voice from your arm when Jolly attacked you?" His eyes were closed, his expression pained as his fingers pressed hard into the others soft flesh. Rhys swallowed.

"I-I-" He stuttered. He had no idea what to say. "Angel? Y-your... daughter?"

"Yes, dumdum, my daughter." Jack slowly turned his face straight towards Rhys, his eyes opening, anger boiling deep inside of him. "Just answer my question."

"I have no idea. I swear..." Rhys looked away, swallowing hard. "I swear I have no idea..." Just then, Jack pressed hard enough into Rhys' shoulders that it hurt, the robotic arm falling to the ground and a electric shock shocking Jack. Rhys gasped as Jack let go with a yell. He stepped backwards, eyeing his hand, then eyeing Rhys. "I-I, Jack, I'm so sorry, that was a mistake, I swear!" Rhys cried out, stepping closer to the man just as the doors opened and Jack stepped out.

"What are you?" Jack hissed, stumbling to his door and opening it, letting the doors slide closed again once he was inside, not once turning his gaze away.

When the doors closed, Rhys exited the elevator. He walked to the door, scared, shaking like a leaf.

"Jack," He whined. "Jack please... open the door... I didn't want to hurt you..." He placed his palm against the metal door, remembering the arm that was in the elevator. He looked at it, and the doors were locked. Just then the office doors slid open and Jack sighed.

"I'll get you a new arm." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, stepping away to let Rhys come inside. When the boy didn't move, he furrowed his brows. "Come on in then." That got Rhys to move as he quickly stepped inside.

"I'm sorry Jack." He mumbled, looking down at his disgusting shoes. Jack frowned slightly.

"I can see that kiddo. Want a drink, or something? Maybe like a coffee... or whisky..." Jack slowly strolled to his desk and chair, sitting down on it. He crossed his legs on the table with a weak smirk. Rhys gave an akward smile back.

"I... like water?" He akwardly said, and Jack chuckled.

"Allright, whisky and water, hurry up." With that, Jack pressed some button and Rhys raised a brow. "I just ordered those."

"Oh. I could take like, a cider." Rhys said a big more confidently, walking towards Jacks desk, leaning on it slightly. Jack smirked, repeating what he'd done. It didn't take long before their orders came through, and they drank together, like old, good pals. It was late in the day though, and Rhys yawned. Jack took this as a sign of tiredness, and immidiatley took Rhys' drink, placing it on the table with just the smallest amount ever at the bottom as he led the boy to his bedroom.

"Rhysie, you may sleep here tonight, uh, I'll be taking care of the whole arm thing, and also other stuff, so goodnight babe." He pushed Rhys into the room, not listening to any of his protests and closed the door. He sighed, relieved, and walked to his desk again. It was going to be a long night.

First he looked for the best arms. He found a really nice one, a silver coloured. He liked the look of it, imagining how good it would look on the kid, and got the old arm from the elevator to get measures before ordering. Then he got some food, and fixed alot of issues that Helios and Hyperion had.

Then he found something weird. It was like a virus, but it wasn't hurting anything. It just was there, minding it's own business. Jack started investigating it, and it just disappeared. It was weird, to say the least. He tried to find it again, but for no use. He supposed he was feeling tired. He stripped himself out off all clothing as he walked into the bedroom, not remembering that there was somebody in there already. He jumped into the bed and almost immidiatley fell asleep.

He dreamed of someone who was very special to him, a busty woman, a cowgirl, a girl with beautiful tattoos and a boy. The boy too had beautiful tattoos, but they weren't glowing, and he didn't have wings. Suddenly, it all stopped being nice when the boys tattoos glowed green and his eyes glowed red, the girl radiating light, causing the very desr person to fall down to her knees, the cowgirl being shot by the busty lady, and the same lady pointing a gun right at his face, and pulling the trigger, saving him from his misery.

" _ **AHH** **!**_ " Jack yelled, already sitting up, shaking like mad, tears running out of his eyes, feeling pain in his chest like no other. A sweet voice woke him from his trance, noticing a body pressing against his side, hair at his neck and cheek, warm puffs of air at his shoulder as a soft hand rubbed at his back.

"Jack it's okay... it was just a dream... you're okay now. You're here with me. I'll make sure you'll be safe. I _promise_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!


	4. Haunt your nightmares and bless your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has woken up from his nightmares, and Rhys helps him through it. 
> 
> Jack tells Rhys some things, things that he is judged for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff & angst, I meant this to be just fluff BUT I'M APPARENTLY INCAPABLE OF THAT SORRY

It had been many minutes, possibly many tens of minutes, and Jack was still shaking while Rhys soothed him with his words, stroaking his back gently.

" _A_ -Angel-" Jack stuttered, gripping his bedsheets. He hadn't told Rhys, but when he had been logges into Helios database, he found out about things he didn't want to know about. Things about Angel. About Nisha. Things that would probably haunt his nightmares now. He shook his head, grinding his teeth together.

"Jack, _shh_... " Rhys turned his head on Jacks shoulder to look at his face. He brough his hand to the mans neck, softly running his finger at the flesh there, when it ran over something hard and Jack twitched slightly. Rhys tilted his head, pressing his finger against it, it was metal, and seemed to have a hole in it. A port, maybe? He pressed his fingertip to the hole while the others stroaked and massaged around it, just in confusion, he hadn't know that Jack had a port under his ear. Then again, why would there have been a drive on the chair if the man didn't have a port?

Rhys knew from personal experience that ports were sensitive, but he didn't exept Jack to shudder harshly and let out a gasp, along with jumping away from him when he toyed with it.

" _Don't_ \- don't touch the port Rhys." Jack quickly stuttered. Rhys furrowed his brows and nodded. Jack looked down at his hands before sighing. "What time is it?" Rhys' ECHO-eye lit up before he answered.

"It's uh, it's a bit over seven. You came to bed at like... four." Rhys cleared his throat as Jack looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Allright. I'll be in there." Jack nodded towards the door before standing up in the dark room, only Rhys' eye and the glow of Elpis illuminating the room. Rhys looked over at the moon as Jack dressed himself, and admired it's beauty.

"You know, it was always a dream of mine." He said with a small chuckle, almost a whisper in the silent room. Jack looked over his shoulder at him.

"What?" Rhys glanced at the man and smiled, standing up as well. He put his arm on his hip as he stared at Elpis.

"To be in your office." He dropped his arm to his side, looking at Jack over his shoulder with a soft smile. "Not as an enemy, not as just some nobody, but as..." His eyes moved to the bed. "But as a friend." With that he side-eyed Elpis before looking around for his clothes, before getting hit by a plain yellow shirt and his pants. He looked at the shirt, thinking about how alike it was to Jacks sweater and smiled slightly. He furrowed his brows when he looked at Jack. "Where's my shirt? Oh wait..." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

"You're so adorable." Jack said with a laugh before heading to the office. Rhys blushed, and sat on the bed, trying to pull on the pants with one hand, finally succeeding after a few minutes. The shirt was easy, and so were his shoes, but he could not button his pants. He left his vest and tie in the room when he akwardly checked that no one was in the office exept for Jack, and walked to the mans desk.

"Jack? Uh, you know how I have one arm?" Rhys akwardly chuckled, looking anywhere but the man. Jack tilted his head.

"...yeah?" He asked, leaning towards the table. Rhys cleared his throat as he looked down at his unbuttoned pants, and then at Jack. Jack jerked back at first with a small sneer on his face before relizing what Rhys was saying. "You need help with buttoning? Why didn't you just say so, thought you were asking me to jerk ya off there for a second, buddy." Jack laughed, and Rhys blushed looking away with a pout. Jack shook his head in amusement before motioning for Rhys to come to him. "C'mon then."

Rhys walked around the desk, and right where Jack had motioned for him, freezing slightly as the man moved his chair closer, causing him to be very close. He shook out the thoughts from his head as soon as they arrived. It was kind of hard to do when he felt Jacks fingers brush against his abdomen, pushing his shirt up. He already regretted this.

"C'mon, hold your shirt up." Jack ordered, and Rhys quickly grabbed the hem of the shirt and kept it up, but Jack wasn't apparently satisfied as he grabbed his wrist and jerked his hand higher up. Jack patted his tummy in appriciation, causing his eartips to flush. Jack chuckled.

" _Good boy_ , just keep that there." Rhys hoped he didn't notice his shudder as he returned his attention to Rhys' pants, carefully, with his big fingers he grabbed the edges, buttoning it, and then zipping them. Rhys had to bit his lip to not let out any kind of noice as his idols hands were literally on his crotch. Jack didn't seem to notice as he patted Rhys' hip and looked up with a genuine smile at the boy. Rhys nodded, letting go of his shirt.

"T-Thanks Jack."

"No problems. I'll only need to do that for a few days, your arm should be finished in that time." Jack chuckled, turning back to his computer. When Rhys was about to go get the rest of his clothes, Jack looked at him. "Do I have to do that after you use the bathroom too?"

"I... um..." Rhys frowned slightly, shrugging at the man.

"Also I checked, they,  _um_ , pretty much destroyed your office _and_ your apartment, so, can't get into those. Sorry buddy." Jack gave him an apologetic smile, before opening one of his drawers. "But here, an old ECHO-com." Jack grabbed his hand, placing the object there not too carefully. "You're welcome."

"T-Thank you..?"

"Also your friends, well, they left without you, and the one with the hips, what was her name... ah, whatever, yeah she was jailed. She threatened me. And you." Jack either didn't notice or ingored the boys shocked look, turning to look at his work again while Rhys just stared at him. After a good while of silence Rhys finally spat out a response.  
  
" **What**!?" He yelled, scaring Jack slightly, making him jump. Jack glared at the boy, raising a brow at the outburst. 

"What?"

"You put my friend in jail and you tell me first _now_?" Rhys placed the ECHO-comm on the desk and tried to cross his arms, but remembered he only had one, and ended up just flailing it around.

"Well I thought you wouldn't really care, since _she left you for dead_ and all that." Jacks mouth was a straight line, his eyebrows were knotted. " _Oh_ , maybe you wanna know what I'm working on?" Jack snarled, grabbing Rhys' neck and pushing his face close to the screen. "See this whole _tracking system?_ " When Rhys didn't answer he tugged his face up again, causing them to be nose-to-nose. " _ **That** , right there?_ It's finding your _buddy_ , **Vaughn**." Jack sneered, pushing the kid away. " _Go then_. Go and see your _friend_. See if I care."

"Maybe I will. You know what, I'm gonna go _**RIGHT NOW**_." Rhys cleared his throat. "To see... um, Yvette." He frowned in embarrasment and stormed to the doors, relizing he didn't have the code to open them and cleared his throat. "Open the doors, Jack." When he didn't, Rhys looked over at him. " _ **Please**_."

"Have fun." With that, the doors slid open. Rhys had no idea if he would be let in ever again, shamefully stepping out, noticing the elevator doors open, and he walked into it, letting it take him to his destination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this fic, I have like huge ideas for this fic, I really hope everyone's enjoying it.


	5. Still alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes to meet Yvette but things het out of hand. How will the president of Hyperion handle this one?

The lift took him all the way down to the cells, and when the doors opened, the guards who had been expecting Jack, just frowned and walked away. It was kinda dissapointing.

Though when he walked towards the cells, the guards stopped him, now they could pay attention to him apparently.

"Uh, I have important matters to tend to, I need to talk to a prisoner. So, uh, _shoo_ , thanks." He glared at the two armored people and tried to push through, just to be pushed back.

"You don't have power over us, _trashboy_. Go do your job, _princess_." Rhys glared down at the two shorter people, and just as he was about to lash out to the goddamned idiots, one of the guards ECHO-comm went off.

"You two morons let him through _right now_!" Came Jacks booming voice through the ECHO-comm, and the guards started stuttering their apologies and stepping out of the way, looking away from him. He just smirked, walking past them like he'd be their boss.

When he reached Yvettes cell, she was laying on her side, facing the wall. He cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Rhys...?" She slowly sat up, yawning slightly. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Yvette, christ, I'm _so_ sorry-" He started pressing the button to unlock the cells, opening the password system and relizing he didn't have the password. He cleared his throat. "Hey! You useless- _um_ \- guards! Come open this for me!" He heard the guards mumble something, annoyed, clearly, as one of them walked over and opened the cell, and Rhys ran inside and took Yvette into his arms, or well arm, feeling the woman tense up.

"Rhys... why are you here?" She suddenly spoke, softly pushing him away. He furrowed his brows.

"To let you go- _I_... you're my friend, I dont want you to be in jail-" Rhys was cut off by a tap on his shoulder from someone behind him. He turned to face the guard, who was looking at him with a smug look. He held out his ECHO-comm infront of him.

"Rhysie. She tried to _kill_ us." Jacks voice came through, and he sounded rather annoyed. "I said you could _meet_ her, but not _free_ her, dumdum. Guard, get him out and take her to a better cell, where she gets better food and all that." The guard grabbed Yvette, and pushed Rhys away when he tried to stop it. "And Rhys? You get back here. _Now_." Rhys had not other choise but to walk in shame to the elevators and let them take him to his doom.

When he was up in Jacks office, Jack didn't say a single word to him. He just silently stared at the screen of his computer. Even when Rhys cleared his throat, coughed and snapped his fingers, the man acted asif there was no one else in the room. Rhys groaned and walked to the desk, snapping his fingers infront of the mans face, finally getting him to look up.

"You're an idiot." Jack grumbled. Rhys frowned and placed his hand on his hip.

"Ex _cuse_ me-"

"You were trying to let her free, she's lucky she's not **_dead_ _!_** You're lucky **_you're_** not dead!" Jack growled at him, glaring at him, and Rhys stepped back in slight terror. Jack stood up, walking to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. "If I didn't like you, you would be dead. Dead, I say. You should get that through your stupid head."

"I... I'm sorry Jack-" Rhys stuttered, looking down at his feet. Jack huffed, and Rhys felt the puff of air on his face, first then relizing how close the two were. Suddenly Jack pressed his head against Rhys shoulder and sighed. His hands let free of Rhys' shirt, and they softly caressed down his front as he let them drop. Rhys froze when he felt the strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him even closer.

"It's fine."

It took a moment for Rhys to relize that the most powerful man in the world was hugging him. He inhaled sharply, jerking a bit, and Jack seemed to freeze before quickly letting go and taking several steps back. He dusted his clothes and straightened them out and looked back at Rhys and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, also wanted to tell ya something. You're going to be the president, you'll lead by my side. _Like_... like I promised. How's that sound?" Rhys stared at Jack with wide eyes, his mouth slightly hanging open. He woke from his trance when Jack clapped his hands in his face. " _Hey?_ "

"That s-sounds great! I- um-" Rhys wasn't sure what to say, he was completely speechless and awestruck.

"A thanks will do." Jack smirked and turned to walk back to his computer. Rhys grabbed Jacks wrist and pulled him back. The man let out a confused sound, turning to face Rhys again.

"Thank you Jack, really thank you..." Rhys hugged the slightly shorter man, feeling the man freeze before he patted Rhys' back. He pulled back with a grin and nodded.

"You're welcome cupcake." Rhys had a faint blush on his face as he watched Jack smile at him before walking back to his desk. "Oh and I think I found your little buddy, too."

" _Vaughn?_ You- you found Vaughn?" Rhys stuttered, walking around the desk to look at the screen, and it seemed to be from the point of view of a Loader bot, and Vaughn was there, with a big gun pointed at the robot, clearly afraid. "Wha-" He looked very different than he'd used to look. No glasses, his shirt was ripped, along with full beard on his face.

"The bot is trying to get him to come with it. He's... not co-operating." Jack groaned, looking up at the kid. Rhys was furrowing his brows, before looking at Jack briefly.

"Can you tell the loader what to say?" Jack slowly nodded. Rhys bit his lip. "Okay, let me speak to him."

"You sure pumpkin?" Jack held his finger hovering over a button, looking at Rhys with a questioning look.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sure." Jack pressed the button and Rhys pulled in a long breath. "Vaughn? Bro, it's me. Rhys." The man seemed to furrow his brows, lowering his gun slightly. "Please come with the bot, I- ah, I'll explain everything later." Rhys glanced at Jack, who was typing something, most likely orders for the bot. "What-" Jack silenced him with his hand, before pressing enter and looking at the screen. The loader lowered its guns and grabbed Vaughn, throwing him iver its shpulder as it started taking him towards what seemed like a small camp. Jack pressed the voice button before closing the view. He smirked, turning to face the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Your pal's coming back still tonight, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF DOE
> 
> I WROTE FLUFF
> 
> BE PROUD


	6. In time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn had returned, and Jack is acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension everywhere

"Oi, Rhysie. Your friend will be here in five mins. Better get going." Jack called from his desk, eyeing the bathroom door with caution.

"I'm in the _bathroom!_ Vaughn can wait a few minutes while I piss!" Rhys shouted back with annoyance. "Besided you're telling me first now, not my fault if we're late!"

"What are you doing there anyway!? You better not be jerking off!" Rhys glared at the door, huffing, annoyed.

"Even if I was, you couldn't prove it!" Jack didn't say anything, and Rhys rolled his eyes, finishing his business and tucked himself back into his pants before he flushed the toilet. He then proceeded to wash his hand, when Jacks voice was suddenly heard right at the door.

"I could unlock the door you know." He murmured, and Rhys' stomach twisted. He knew Jack could technically get through any door, but that he could _unlock_ the bathroom door in his office? Rhys had never thought of that. He swallowed, turning the water on and quickly washing his hand before drying it.

"You could?" With that, he heard the click of the door unlocking and watched as it was slowly pushed open, just to reveal Jacks smirking face. Rhys frowned at that, shaking his head. "Well. Allright."

"Mhm. So come on cupcake, we gotta go." Jack turned around, already walking away when Rhys made a noice of disagreement.

"I'm _not_ leaving with my fly down, Jack." Rhys groaned, trying to close his pants with one hand, resulting in a huff from the older man. Rhys found his hand being swatted away, and replaced with the big, rough hands of the CEO. He smirked slightly as the man aggressivly zipped up his pants and buttoned them, all while glaring at the younger mans crotch. Rhys found it hilarious, and honestly, this _could_ be used as jerk off material. He bit his lip at that thought, inhaling sharply as he turned his burning face away. Jack noticed the change, raising his brows at the boy.

"...Rhys, I swear if you're getting off on this-" Jack growled, his voice low, causing Rhys to jump back with a sneer.

"Wha- no!  _No!_ Lets just go!" He hissed, pulling on his new black boots. He was wearing a whole new outfit, with a black vest and a black jacket. He straightened it out, frowning. He heard Jack snicker before they started walking out together. "Why're you coming anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked as they stepped into the elevator. Rhys furrowed his brows.

"You and Vaughn aren't exactly friends." Jack huffed at that, crossing his arms as he eyed Rhys.

"What do you mean? We're _great_ pals, me and the buff nerd." He stated, and Rhys shook his head.

"He's never met you."

"Yeah, but _I've_ met _him_." Jack turned to face Rhys compeletley, giving the boy a big toothy grin. Rhys placed his hand on his hip, rolling his ryes at the older man.

"Not really-" He was cut off by Jacks hand at his crotch, unbuttoning and zipping open his pants. "W-w-what a-are y-you-" His face flushed red along with the tips of his ears and his chest. He felt something flutter in the bottom of his stomach, and he bit his lip.

"You're going to walk around with your fly open 'cause you're acting so pissy." Jack crossed his arms again, holding back laughter as he eyed the kid.

"W-wait a minute-" The elevator came to a stop right then, causing Jack to grin like some evil villain as he turned away from Rhys.

"Ah, we're here!" The doors slid open, and Jack pulled Rhys with him. Rhys didn't even hear his bestfriends shout as he saw him, noticing Vaughn first when he found the short man jumping into his arms, or well arm, hugging him.

"Huh- Va-Vaughn-" He wrapped his arm around his short friend, smiling gently as he pressed his face into the nape of his neck. "I missed you so much bro..."

Jack stood aside as the two friends, smiling slightly, his heart fluttering at seeing Rhys so happy. He turned his eyes away, wishing he could have this kind of effect on Rhys.

"-Jack, uh, you've kinda met before. Well, he's met you. Isn't that right, Jack?" He hadn't listened to what they were talking about, turning his head to look at them at the mention of his name. "Uh, Jack?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, _yo_ Vaughnster." He smirked at the short man, putting his fist forward, grinning when the other bumped his fist. " _Yeeeah_ , that's my guy." Vaughns eyes were wide in terror and he nodded slowly, shaking slightly. "Oh c'mon, I wont bite." He glanced at Rhys with a smirk and a wink. " _Hard_." Rhys' eyes flew wide and he looked away, flushing completely deep red.

"Is he _always_ like that?" Vaughn asked Rhys with a frown. Rhys looked at Vaughn before glancing at Jack and shaking his head.

"No... he's been acting weird today. I don't know what's up with him." Rhys mumbled, clearing his throat akwardly. Jack simply chuckled.

"Well, even if I would be acting weird- which I'm not, by the way- atleast my fly isn't open." Jack smiled a sinister smile at him, and Rhys frowned.

"Oh yeah, I _wonder_ why it's down." Rhys said with a glare, and Jack laughed. Vaughn raised a brow and Rhys simply waved a hand at him. "Don't ask." He started pulling on his zipper, getting it almost all the way up when Jacks big fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"You need help with that?" Jack murmured, voice low, sending a strong shudder through Rhys, and causing him to look away.

"U-uh, s-sure. Um. Vaughn-?" Rhys stuttered, and his friend looked back at him, confusion shinging on his face. Rhys gave a weak smile. "You uh, I think Jack here got you a new apartment...?" Rhys glanced at Jack who patted him on the stomach before straightening up and grinning at Rhys' crotch before turning his eyes up to meet the kids.

"Mhm, that's right, daddy took care of all that." He placed a hand on his heart, looking real proud before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a room key- to a really nice apartment too- and offered it to Vaughn who glady took it. Rhys was just staring at him in shock, big frown on his face.

"C-could you _not_ call yourself that!?" He cried out, causing Jack to jump slightly. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly.

"Call myself _what_ , exactly?" Jack slowly asked, looking at Vaughn and then at Rhys again.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Rhys growled at him. Jack huffed, placing his hands on his hips with a smirk.

"Nope. _No clue_. Why don't you tell me what you're talking about, _cupcake?_ " Rhys knew Jack knew, but he just wanted to hear him say it. He rubbed his forehead before glaring up at Jack again.

"Don't... don't call yourself- um-" Rhys groaned, looking away in shame. "D-daddy..."

"Heh." Jack grinned, looking away. Rhys noticed that the mans neck and eartips were slightly red, but chose to not question it. After a while, Vaughn headed to his apartment, seemingly very tired, and Jack informed Rhys that they could go to Jacks actual home on Helios, that wasn't in his office. Rhys blushed slightly at the thought but ended up agreeing anyway.

"Is it big?" Rhys suddenly asked as they were on their way to one more level higher than Jackd office. The man turned his head slightly, cocking a brow.

" _Wha_ -?"

"Your apartment. Is it big?" Rhys clarified, looking at the older man. Jack nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Bigger than any other apartment you've ever seen." Rhys bit his lip slightly with a small smile. He let out an akward chuckle.

"Well Eden-4 had pretty big apartments." Jack raised his brows in suprise.

"You've been on Eden-4?"

"I was born there, actually. Obviously I'm too old to be born on Helios." He laughed slightly, being totally oblivious to Jacks suprised face.

"How the hell did you get to Helios, kid?"

"Oh, I was one of the people who came to Helios to be tested on, with uh, cybernetics." He raised his hand to his empty arm-hole. Jack furrowed his brows, stepping out of the elevator as it came to a stop.

" _Damn_ kid. So you had your arm _and_ eye before coming here?" Rhys nodded slightly, staring at the door in the end of the corridor with wide eyes. "You're more badass than I thought. And you survived too, _goddamn_..." Jack let out a breathless laugh. "I'm proud of you."

Rhys looked at Jack, and watched with big eyes as the man walked to his door, opening it up and holding it open with a slight grin. Rhys felt himself blush once again.

"C'mon babe, get in here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn must be so confused and scared oh gosh


	7. The house of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has interesting dreams and Jack does interesting things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension™
> 
> Illtimed boners™ 
> 
> Dirty dreams™
> 
> This chapter in a nutshell

Jacks house was everything that he had imagined. Big, _no_ , **_huge_** , with it's _hundreds_ of rooms, looking like it was made for a _king!_ Which it technically was, too. Rhys stumbled upon a huge bedroom, admiring it's beauty, first then relizing that he too, was tired. He let out a yawn, streching slightly. He felt strong hands wrap around him, under his slightly raised shirt. He froze, slowly lowering his arm and looking over his shoulder.

"Jack...? What are you doing...?" He mumbled, swallowing as he felt the older mans breath stroke his neck and cheek.

"Nothing baby." Jack almost whispered, pulling away from the boy. He looked at the bed. "Go to sleep, you look tired. I'll be in the living room if you need me. It's the big room next to the kitchen, you wont miss it."

"I... um, okay. Goodnight, Jack." With that, the older man turned away, giving one more glance to the boy.

"Night, Rhys." And then the man was gone, leaving Rhys standing alone in the dark room. He let out a sigh before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into the big bed. He fell asleep pretty quickly.

At some point of the night when he awoke to go to the bathroom, he found Jack laying next to him, fast asleep. He stared at the man for a while before going to the bathroom. When he came back into the bed, the man turned to face him and wrapped an arm around him, still probably asleep. Rhys wasn't suprised to find his face flushing hot as he stared at the older man, his face so very close he could see even the smallest amount of movement from underneath the mask. He smiled gently, closing his eyes and drifting asleep.

When Rhys woke up again it was the next morning, and Jack wasn't in the bedroom. He was quite thankful for that as he found himself with a boner, caused by the very interesting dream he had last night. He groaned, trying to push it down with his palm, before giving up and getting his pants from the floor. He didn't put a shirt or shoes on as he stood infront of the mirror, trying to get his... _problem_ , to go away somehow. He gave up as he didn't feel like jerking it either, and so he headed out of the bedroom, through the corridpr and to the couch that was in the huge living room, flopping down on it. Jack was sitting at the table, eating cereal, as he noticed the boy and grinned at him.

"Morning pumpkin." Rhys looked over at him, waving weakly at the man.

"Morning, Jack." Jack pushed his chair out a bit and motioned for Rhys to come closer. Rhys simply responded by raising a brow at the man.

"Come here, I know you want your pants buttoned, _c'mon_." Rhys' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Uh, n-no, I uh, don't wanna, um, disturb you...?" He mumbled but Jack just waved him off.

"No no, come on now, get your pretty little ass over here cupcake, don't want you to walk around looking like you don't know how to dress." Jack said with a chuckle, and Rhys forced himself up from the couch. "I mean you don't, but that's beyond the point."

Rhys couldn't really concentrate on what the man was saying anymore, with his heart going off tracks, and his mind going places he did not need it to be right now. He was doing his best at looking everywhere but Jack, even when he arrived at the table, still holding his hand over his crotch, somehow not making Jack the least suspicious.

Or, so he thought.

"Closer." Jack had this weird feel about him, smirking darkly, his eyes hungry, he seemed like a whole different person. Rhys... didn't really like that, but he also did, at the same time. He swallowed, walking around the table, facing Jack. Before he could do anything else, Jack was standing up, and they were chest to chest, Jacks hand at Rhys' hip, kneading into the flesh tenderly. Rhys let out a confused whine.

"Wha- wha-" Rhys sputtered, stepping away from the mans reach. Jacks grin dropped just slightly. He seemed unsure.

" _Nice_ dream you had last night, eh, Rhysie?" Jacks grin returned and Rhys flushed deep red, eyes widening in slight terror. Jack stepped closer again, cupping Rhys' face gently and leaned in, asif coming in for a kiss. Rhys knew the man had to be toying with him, so he pulled away, placing his hand on Jacks pec to push him away.

"Jack, what the _hell_ -" Jack frowned deeply, stepping away. Rhys noticed that the skin visible on his forehead, his ears and chest were burning red, and seemed to now pale pretty quickly as Jack kept backing up, until his butt hit the table behind him.

" _Shit_ , Rhysie, you really aren't interested? Cause last night you seemed pretty interested. Shit, I am _so_ sorry." Jack shook his head lifting his hands slightly. "Ah, yeah, I think I'm gonna leave, you can find me in the office if you need anything..." And with thay, before Rhys could even say anything, Jack was gone, out of the door, leaving Rhys confused and halfnaked with a boner.

 

> _Last night...? What happened last night?_

Jack wasn't sure what time it was when he finally stepped into the bedroom and stripped himself of all clothing, and just as he was about to fall down on the bed, the boy in it let out a sound- a, a whimper?

"Rhys?" He called, carefully sitting down on the bed. He brushed a few hairs from Rhys' face as gently as he could.

" _Jaah_..." Rhys whimpered again, and Jack froze.

"You- _uh_ , you awake... pumpkin?" He noticed how Rhys' face seemed to be flushed brighy red, or atleast so it seemed. Jack couldn't be sure as it was so dark in the room. He wondered what it could have been like, growing up on one of the Edens. Probably with a nice family, too. What could've made the kid escape to become Hyperion?

Jacks train of thought was cut off by a rather loud moan from the sleeping man.

Now _that_ made his dick twitch. He inhaled sharply, staring at the boy next to him, listening to the sweet noices he was making, and swallowed hard. Carefully he laid down on the bed, ear as close to Rhys as he dared to go, and his hand pulling a blanket over his legs and hips, then sneaking the hand under the covers, giving himself one experimental stroke, and almost letting out a noice himself.

God, this was so wrong and he knew it. Jerking off to his old meat-buddy? That is sleeping in his bed? Who is also like half his age? Yeah, _very_ wrong and dirty.

But maybe that's what made it so hot, as with each noice Rhys made, Jack dick twitched in his hand, as he stroked up and down, coming closer to his end with every movement.

" _Shhhit- ah, god-_ " Jack moaned as silently as he could, bringing up his free arm and biting it to quiet himself as he came into his hand, messing up his blanket in the meanwhile. He laid still for a moment before getting up and changing it to a clean one before crawling back into bed and glancing at the sleeping kid. "Goddamnit Rhysie, what do you do to me..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack pls


	8. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is with Vaughn while Jack does some research, and finds out something shocking.

Jack sat in the office, thinking about what he'd done, this morning and last night. He had made a mistake, he shouldn't have that kind of feelings towards his young co-worker, and definitely made a mistake by making a move on him. He groaned, placing his face into his hands. It had been a bad idea to take the kid home, goddamnit. Jack was certain that when he himself when home, Rhys wouldn't be there, he had to be with his friend, Vaughn. It was honestly kind of sad that the man was so scared of him, Jack had really found himself liking the man, but only as a friend, ofcourse.

He sighed.

He always fucked everything up.

He got his girlfriend killed. His daughter killed herself, his ex-girlfriend betrayed him, along with his friends, his boss, goddamnit, maybe _they_ weren't the problem. Maybe the problem was he. Maybe _he_ did _them_ wrong. Maybe... just maybe, he was meant to always be alone. Alone and broken.

 

* * *

 

"Vaughn? You home?" Rhys was knocking at the door of his bestfriends new apartment, having left a little after Jack did. He kept knocking, punching and kicking until finally a very tired looking Vaughn opened the door. "Vaughn! Okay, okay. So uh, first of all, could you like button my pants? Jack didn't do that today- and- um- just let me in. I have to tell you something."

After Vaughn had let him in and buttoned his pants, they had gone to the kitchen, and Vaughn made some coffee as he listened to Rhys tell him about what happened that morning.

"And... then I came here. That's about it." Rhys shrugged weakly, sipping at the coffee Vaughn had made. He was really thankful that he had come yesterday and not today, or else he would have no one to talk to. He heard Vaughn yawn.

"So that's the reason you come down here, trying to breake my door down at eight in the morning? Nice." He chuckled, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure it's no big deal. You should go talk to him. I mean, I don't really approve you dating the most dangerous man in the entire universe, but, y'know. It's your choise." Rhys knew that Vaughn was right. He had to talk things through with Jack. And he knew exactly the way to do it. He stood up, walking around the table to hug his best friend.

"Thanks Vaughn, really, thank you, I gotta go. I'll tell you how it goes!" And with that he was on his way, still shirtless, and running to his and Jacks office. When the doors slid open infront of him and he stormed inside, the first thing he saw was a gun, staring right at him. He yelped, stepping away. Jack sighed, lowering the gun.

"Oh. It's you." He muttered, strolling lazily back to his desk. Rhys furrowed his brows.

"Who else?" Rhys asked and Jack shrugged, not looking at him as he sat down on his chair.

"I'unno." Rhys sighed, walking towards Jacks- and his- desk, thinking about how to bring up the topic. He inhaled deeply, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Y-Yeah so, uuuh, I actually.. um-" He stuttered, cursing himself on the inside, damn, he hated himself at that moment.

"I have a question." Jack interrupted, looking up from his work, his expression unreadable. Rhys frowned. Nevermind then.

"Oh, um, ask ahead, I suppose..." He said, trying to cross his arms, before remembering he only had one. He placed the hand on his hip instead.

"When I took you to my office from the hospital, you told me you got those tats so they could distract people from _your other arm._ " Jack had gotten up and walked around the desk, now standing infront of the boy.

"Yes...?" Rhys questioned, furrowing his brows. Jack let out a dark chuckle.

"Then, you tell me you lost it first on Helios." Jack spoke, eyes rolling and arms flailing around, telling the story with him. Rhys nodded.

"That's true. A little after the operation was when I got them." Jack chuckled again at Rhys' response. He shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Right. But then I decided to check on that today." That's when Rhys' blood turned cold. His eyes widened in terror as the other mans features darkened. "Turns out you've never gotten any other tattoos but the one on your neck, and no tattoo artist here has done a tattoo like _that_." Jack gestured to his chest and arm.

"I-" Rhys stuttered, stepping back. Jack let out a growl, grabbing him by the throat. " _Jhahg_ -" He wheezed out from underneath the grip.

"I _wanted_ to trust you Rhys. And you know what?" Jack looked down, shaking his head. "In the end, I really friggin' did trust you. But _goddamnit_ Rhys," His voice wasn't threatening anymore. It was just _sad_. _Dissapointed_.

"Please let me go, I'm so sorry," is what Rhys tried to say. He felt tears in his eyes as he wheezed out a "Phleesh- lehmego- m's shoy," Rhys knew that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Why? Why would I do that? So you could betray me again?" Jack yelled at him, and he wanted to cry so bad. He was pretty sure he was already crying, so it wouldn't really make a difference if he cried more. Jack just kept yelling and growling at him. "You know, everyone I've ever cared about has betrayed me." Rhys felt the grip on his neck loosen, and he could breathe again. Jack wasn't looking at him. He didn't want to piss him off anymore, so he kept quiet. "My boss, my friends, my girlfriend... _goddammit_ , even my own damn daughter betrayed me." Rhys had no idea what to do or say. Jack wasn't yelling anymore.

"Wh- How did she do that?" Rhys whispered, and Jack looked at him. He let out a pained groan. He let go of Rhys completley, turning to look at Elpis.

"She teamed up with the Vault Hunters and... and then killed herself, to get away from me." Jacks shoulders slumped and he fell to his knees. Rhys was quick to run to his side. He rubbed the older mans back, pressing his face into the mans shoulder.

"I... I'm so sorry." Rhys mumbled. Jack shook his head, and turned his head to look at Rhys.

"So, why'd you lie?" Jack sounded broken, his voice slightlu wavery. Rhys felt a sting in his heart.

"Jack... _yes_ , I _did_ lie about the tattoos. But..." Rhys looked away, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"But?" Rhys looked back at Jack. His eyes weren't filled with rage anymore. Rhys carefully settled himself infront of the man, placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"There wasn't much else I could've done." Rhys shook his head, furrowing his brows. "I- Jack, I'm a _siren_. And ontop of that, I'm a _guy_."

"I wouldn't have hurt you, Rhys." Rhys wanted to point out that he already had, but decided against that. He brought the hand from the shoulder up to Jacks face, cupping it gently.

"I'm sorry. Jack, I really am." He muttered. Suddenly he found himself being janked forwards, and a pair of lips crashed against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED FINALLY 
> 
>  
> 
> Also next chapter or the one after that shit is gonna go down. So just a heads up babes


	9. When you can't get what you want, but you can get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds himself kissing the most dangerous man in the universe. How will this turn out?

Rhys froze.

Jack kissed him.

Jack actually kissed _him_.

The lips on his felt amazing, elextricity shooting all over his body, he shuddered at the feeling. He leaned forwards, pressing his lipd harder against the older mans. Their lips moved against eachother, and Rhys found Jack pressing him forwards, and down to the floor. He grasped the shoulder of the man ontop of him, feeling out of breath. He felt Jack pull away, and he inhaled sharply.

He slowly opened his eyes and met a hungry heterochromatic gaze.

"Jack...?" Rhys mumbled, his eyes scanning the features of the older man. Jack seemed to be deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was a straight line. Rhys frowned. "Jack, wha-"

"Get out." Jack spat, getting off of him and turning his back at him. Rhys felt a sting in his heart at the coldness of Jacks actions. He scrambled up from the floor, and stood in silence. When Jack relized he wasn't leaving, he turned around to face him, his expression dark. "I said, **_get out._** " He growled, and Rhys backed up to the door, opening it before running out. What the hell went wrong?

He took the public elevator and headed to Vaughns office where he then explained everything that had happened to his friend, drying tears from his eyes as he did so. Vaughn hugged and comforted him, being the great friend that he was, and not a selfcentered asshole like Jack.

"We should do something to piss him off. He can't really fire you now either, since you share the same job, right?" Vaughn stroked his back gently, brushing some hairs out of his face.

"I... guess you're right." Rhys mumbled, looking down at his hand, biting the inside of his cheek. "But, but what can we-" His eyes widened as he got the greatest idea. "He was really pissed when I tried to free Yvette!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Vaughns lips quirked into a small smile as he watched his bestfriend jump up from the chair with a sinister grin on his face.

"Lets go free our friend."

 

* * *

 

Jack watched from his surveillance cameras as the two nerds entered the private elevator, heading down to the cells. He knew what they were going to do, but he wasn't going to interfere. Let the little president try to do something for himself once. He couldn't blame Jack if something went wrong, and Jack sure wasn't going to help if that happened. He stared at the screen, switching to another camera view, seeing the two walk the hallway until they met with the two guards. One of them seemed to remember Rhys from last time and Jack smirked. Maybe they wouldn't even get in.

Then again, that wouldn't be a good thing since they would be disrespecting their president, but clearly he hadn't wanted Jacks help so none he would get.

He noticed Rhys' whole attitude suddenly change, and a few seconds later the guards were bowing to him and leading him and Vaughn to Yvettes cell. They freed her and then they were off to the elevators again. That's when Jack stopped caring and decided to quit early today. He looked at his clock, and it seemed to be a bit after the lunch break, which was from 11.35 to 12.35.

He headed to his apartment, and locked the door with extra locks, just in case Rhys wanted to come in. He didn't need to see that asshole today anymore. He had to clear his mind for now.

 

* * *

 

When Yvette saw Rhys and Vaughn at the door of the cell, she was suprised for a few reasons. Jack hadn't stopped Rhys from coming here, the guards were treating Rhys as a god or something, and then there was Vaughn. He didn't have his glasses, his clothes were _way_ different- _damn those abs_ -, he had a full beard and his hair had grown quite a bit. She just stared at the two, not knowing what to say.

"Yvette!" Vaughn ran to the woman and jumped into her arms. She let out a huff and chuckled. Rhys stared at them with a smile, hand on hip, other hand... and arm... uh, still missing. She cocked a brow at him.

"Hey Vaughn, hey Rhys, why's the arm still gone?" Yvette questioned, looking between the two in confusion. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Jack is supposed to take care of the whole arm situation. And what we're doing, is taking you shopping 'cause you can't be walking in those rags around Helios." Rhys motioned for her to follow as he stepped out of the cell with a small grin. "Don't worry, I'll pay."

"Wait, you're _freeing_ me? What about _Jack_? What will he think?" She sure as hell didn't want to be the reason Rhys is under danger, again. She hesitated before following the two out of the cell, watching the guards lock it back up once they all were out. Rhys shot her a small glare.

"I don't _care_ about what he'll think." He turned his back at her, and Vaughn sighed, crossing his arms.

"Something obviously happened. Either of you want to tell me about it? Or should I go and ask straight from Jack?" She wouldn't do that but that didn't mean she couldn't say that she would. Rhys groaned, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Quit being so sassy, I'll tell you once we get out of here. C'mon." Rhys started walking towards the private elevators, the ones that only Jack could use. She'd heard that not even PA's or girlfriends could use it without him. So how could Rhys?

"Why are we going with that one? No, scratch that, _how_ are we going with that one?" Her voice was suspicious, her eyes glued to the elevators doors that were sliding open, revealing a... normal looking elevator. She pouted.

"I'm the president here." Rhys chuckled, stepping inside of the elevator, motioning the two others to follow. Vaughn stepped in without a word, smiling at Yvette like he was oh so innocent, holding the doors from closing in her face. With a look of suspicion on her face she stepped in, standing in between the two guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Pls luv me


	10. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tells Yvette everything that has happened and she comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So change of plans, the shit that goes down that I told you about? Yeah its not happening yet, sorry, lol

"So, Rhys, now that I have these new clothes and all that, will you finally tell me what the hell is going on?" Yvette said with a roll of her eyes, still following after the two idiots to god knows where. She huffed.

"Once we get to Vaughns apartment, then I'll tell you, just- just follow us, we're almost there." So Yvette did. She kept her mouth shut all the way to the short mans home, and once the door had closed, she stopped Rhys and raised a brow at the man.

"So..?" Rhys sighed, nodding slowly. He sat down on the couch in the living room as Vaughn got them both a beer.

"Allright, allright. So it all started when..." Rhys started telling the entire story about how he'd found Jack to every little detail up until this morning and the way Jack had thrown him out. Yvette asked questions every now and then, but most of the time she was just silently nodding along. Once Rhys was done with his story, Yvette just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"So you're telling me you let him kick you out of your own office after a makeout session, and that you haven't gone and asked him about it? Christ, you're an idiot." Yvette grumbled, shaking her head, dissapointed. "Okay, okay. So, tonight you write what you're going to say to him and we- er, I go through it and check if you can actually say that to him. Then, in the morning, you go buy flowers, some chocolate, and Jack likes coffee, right? Yeah, so then you take all that and show up at the office. Or his apartment."

Rhys just stared at her in disbelief. Was she being serious? There was no way she was being serious. He cocked a brow at her, confused.

"W-wait what?" He stuttered. Vaughn was just staring at her like she was a complete stranger. Well, she was acting like one, but still.

"You heard me. Get to work. Vaughn, get him a paper and a pen." And Vaughn did as told as fast as he could, and there Rhys sat, confused, with a piece of paper infront of him and a pen in his left hand.

"I-I..."

"Vaughn, you can sleep if you want, I'll stay here." Yvette placed a hand on Vaughns shoulder with a light smile and the man nodded, saying his goodnights before heading to bed. She sat down infront of Rhys. "So, Rhys, what should we put on there...?"

 

* * *

 

Rhys sighed. Yvette had made him repeat the whole text atleast a hundred times already, and it was 4 in the morning. How was she not tired at all? He felt like he was dying. He yawned, before nodding at the woman.

"One more time, fine, but then I'm going to sleep." He held a finger up before grabbing the paper again. His eyes scanned over the paper before he glanced up at the woman.

"Allright." She crossed her arms and leaned back, letting Rhys start reading.

"'Jack, listen. I don't know what the point of all this shit that you've been doing is, it's giving me mixed signals. I want you to know that I enjoy your company. I enjoyed the kiss. I-'" Rhys yawned again. "Sorry. 'I enjoyed the kiss. I want to know what happened, why you were suddenly so mad. I just don't understand, you're confusing me. By the way, what happened to my old arm?'" Rhys sighed, looking at Yvette with tired eyes. "Good enough? How are you not tired?"

"Yeah, that's good. And that's because I didn't get much sleep in the cell either." She answered and Rhys nodded. He yawned again, standing up.

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch, or next to one of us." Just as he was about to leave, Yvette stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you sleep with Vaughn and I sleep alone?" Rhys chuckled at the question.

"I don't think Jack would approve."

"He wouldn't know." Rhys still felt unsure, but was too tired to argue. He gave a small nod and Yvette smiled at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as a thank you before heading to the other bedroom, next to Vaughns. Rhys entered Vaughns room, stripped himself of his clothing and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"Rhys? Rhys wake up." Rhys felt someone shake him, a voice telling him to wake up, but he was so tired, he didn't want to wake up. He groaned loudly, pulling the blanket over his head.

" _Mmh_... five more minutes..." He mumbled, recieving a sharp elbow to the ribs. He yelped.

"No, get out of my bed right now." His blanket was pulled down and he looked up at the very annoyed face of his best friend.

"Huh- Vaughn? Why..." Rhys slowly sat up, rubbing at his face. God, how late had he gone to sleep last night?

"That's what I was wondering. Get up." Vaughn stood up, pulling on some pants before walking to the door. "I'll make some coffee... or _something_." With that, the man left.

"Ah." He muttered, throwing his legs onto the floor and tracking his clothes, putting them on and- right. The zipper. He suddenly got a _great_ idea. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and let it hang over his crotch- thus hiding the fact that his zipper was down. He headed to the kitchen where he foubd Yvette and Vaughn talking. "Uh, sorry to interrupt... but Yvette, I have one hand. I can't do our, _er_ , plan with one hand."

"Right..." The woman crossed her arms and glanced over at the other man who seemed to be busy with making coffee. "Vaughn could go with you."

"What? But- but what if Jack kills me!?" Vaughn yelped, turning on his heel to stare at Yvette in shock. She huffed while Rhys groaned.

"He wont _kill_ you. What kinda man do you think he is?" Rhys asked, glaring at his friends who looked at him like he was stupid. "What?"

"Really, Rhys? _Handsome_ Jack?" Yvette sounded so unimpressed while Vaughn just rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's known to be a murderer." Rhys' eyes widened and he blushed in embarrasment, his eyes turning to look down.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." He let out an akward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, um, he wont kill you."

"You sure?" Vaughn slowly returned to his coffee making, and Rhys let out a long sigh.

"Y-yeah."

 

* * *

 

"I cant believe I have to do this..." Vaughn muttered, holding the cup of coffee in one hand, and flowers and chocolates in the other. "How do you know he's not at the office, anyway?"

"Shut up." Rhys muttered, his heart beating so fast he was sure it was going to jump out of his ribcage. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, and then up at the door to Jacks apartment. "And because I called in to ask if Jack was there. They said he hasn't shown up yet. So I'm assuming he's here."

"Right... so, you gonna knock, or what?" They had probably been standing there for a good fiveinutes now.

"I- ofcourse I am! Just- wait a sec." Rhys huffed. He slowly stepped forward and brough his finger to the buzzer and pressed the button. It took a long while, but he started hearing locks turning. When the door swung open, he saw a very dirty, tired looking Jack in the doorway. "Er- Jack!"

"Oh. It's _you_... whatcha want?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack quit being so angsty pls


	11. Not yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has taken himself to Jacks appartment with a plan. How will it play out?

Rhys stared at the man in the doorway, his eyes widening at the mans appearance. He looked so much older, wearing an old worn out Hyperion issued shirt, with some old sweatpants, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't showered or eaten in days. Rhys noticed that one of his masks clips was open too. He swallowed harshly, his eyes wandered down to meet Jacks.

"Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?" Jack growled at him. He shook awake from whatever trance he was in and looked down at the paper in his hand, then at Jack, then at the paper. Jacks attention shifted to Vaughn, and he cocked a brow. "What the hell...?"

"I- _Jack!_ Uh, I want you to, _to um_ , to listen!" Rhys spoke, a little too loudly, yelping slightly at the volume, but either way, Jacks attention switched back to him. "I-I don't-" he glanced at the paper, "know what the point o-of all this shit that you- um, that you've been doing is, but- _um_ \- um- it's- _uh_ -"

"Just let me read it for gods sake. This is going to take all day if you do it." Rhys akwardly gave Jack the paper and the mans eyes started scanning over it. "Mixed signals... enjoy my company?" A small chuckle left the mans lips, but it froze on his lips amd he felt a lump in his throat at the following words. 'I enjoyed the kiss.' Jacks eyes slowly lifted up to meet Rhys'. "You... liked... the kiss?"

"I..." Rhys felt so nervous. Slowly he nodded, feeling the older mans eyes on him. The man walked over to Vaughn without a word and grabbed all the things in his hands.

"You can go." He told Vaughn in a hushed voice. "And... _thank you_." With that he turned back to walk to his door, and stepped inside, stopping to glance over his shoulder. "You coming?" Rhys stares with wide eyes at Jack. Was he being serious? He swallowed and stepped forwards, letting his legs take him inside.

"I enjoyed the kiss, yeah. And... I just wanna know why you suddenly snapped. It... it confused me." Rhys mumbled as he kicked off his shoes, turning to look at Jack who was still facing the hallway instead of him. He seemed to be reading the note that was in his free hand. He placed the chocolate and flowers on a table nearby and sipped his coffee, before placing it down too.

"What happened to your arm, huh?" Jack snorted, slowly starting to walk towards the living room.

"I forgot it in the elevator and it just... dissappeared." Rhys mumbled, remembering back to that day, and the shock he had given Jack. He would be worried Jack would've asked about that if it wasn't for the chat they had the other day.

"I sent it to R&D, to some specialists." Jack spoke, glancing back at the boy as he walked through the door, keeping it open until Rhys was inside. He gave a small smile before flopping down on the couch. "Specialists that I personally know, _ofcourse_."

"Why?" Rhys sat down next to the man, crossing his legs as he looked at Jack.

"Remember the voice that came out of it?" He noticed how Jacks voice got a tad darker, his head dropping slightly. Rhys nodded.

"Ofcourse I do. You tried to _kill_ me because of it." Jack sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Mhm, sorry for that, by the way. So yeah, as you know, it was Angels voice, my _dead daughters_ voice. So I asked these specialists to find out what the hell was up with that." Rhys opened his mouth to answer, closed it, opened it again, and closed it, biting his lower lip.

"Oh. Well, _um_ , when will I get a new arm?" He finally said, not knowing what else to ask. Jack just shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know how long it'll take to make one, I took the measurements of your old arm and put em' in the info, and they're gonna make one, but a bit thinner. And more _smooth_." Jack smirked at Rhys, who just chuckled and pushed the older man slightly.

"More _smooth_ , right. By the way, my pants, uh, the zipper? I couldn't close it and I thought you wouldn't approve of Vaughns hands so close to my crotch." Rhys laughed akwardly, and Jack shook his head in amusement.

"You came all the way here with your pants open?" Rhys nodded. Jack laughed at that, leaning over to Rhys to acess the zipper, his fingers trying grab the fly by pressing a bit harder. His eyes studied the young boys face, and the way his cheeks flushed red, how he bit his lip, his eyes wide. Jack swallowed and pulled up the zipper and closed the button and scooted away.

"Jack..." Rhys whispered out the mans name, and the older man leaned back on the couch, a raging blush burning underneath his mask.

"Yeah, Rhysie?" Jack whispered back after a long while of silence, and finally turned to look at him.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" He finally asked. Jack furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands.

"...y-yeah. Yeah I, uh, I did." Jack stuttered, biting his lip slightly, Rhys found it kind of cute.

"Then why did you just... throw me out?" Jack frowned at the question.

"I thought... I thought you wouldn't want me to kiss you. But still I did... and... I was so angry at myself. I just, I didn't want to hurt you so I threw you out."

"Out of my own office... you're such a rebel." He teased. Jack smirked with a chuckle, crossing his arms as he glanced over at Rhys.

"What can I say, I'm a bad boy." He grinned, and Rhys just huffed. Jack ran a hand through his hair before crossing them again. Rhys grinned.

"You are such a child," Rhys laughed, throwing his legs into Jacks lap. The man whined out a weak protest, but placed his hands down onto the legs soon, shaking his head with a smile. Rhys wiggled his legs in the mans grip, just to be pulled closer. They were both laughing at that point. Rhys was happy. Jack was happy. There was nothing to complain about.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there was this issue with like the updates, they wouldnt show up in the tag, and it would always say it had been updated like the same day it had been published, but I hope I got that fixed...? It was annoying me a bit(a lot) so like Idk whats up with that. Also yay, fluff!


	12. Love me like you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the flowers and other gifts have been given? After theyve talked everything through, will everything be fine?

Jack had ended up sharing the chocolate with Rhys, and the flowers had been placed in a vase on the kitchen table. Rhys found it pretty cute that the CEO who was known for blackmailing, murder and for his ways of a player was being so... domestic. They had ended up going to the office, it was their job after all, but they didn't really do much besides laugh at random people who looked like they were about to shit their pants. Rhys had to admit, it was fun. He had to thank Yvette in some way... but how?

"Hey Jack?" He looked over at the man sitting in the chair as he slowly made his way over to him.

"Mmh?" Jack hummed, not looking up at the boy, still tapping along on his keyboard. When Rhys didn't say anything, he looked up to meet the kids eyes.

"You know who's idea it was? The idea that I would write a letter, get you coffee, chocolate and flowers?" Rhys slowly asked, chuckling akwardly as his eyes darted all around the room.

"Vaughn's?" Jack guessed. He had forgotten entirely about the girl with the hips, and was first now thinking that it could've been her. Maybe... just maybe, she could be a decent person.

"No, Yvette's." Rhys said, finally meeting his gaze. Jack slowly nodded.

"...ah." Jack nodded. He crossed his arms and turned to completley face Rhys.

"And I was thinking, um, I need to thank her somehow, right?" Rhys played with the hem of his shirt, the one he'd gotten from Jack. Jack licked his lips in consideration.

"She does deserve a thank you, I suppose..." He finally said with a long sigh, standing up from his chair and walking over to Rhys who was standing on the other side of the desk.

"I was thinking, maybe like a card to some restaurant so she can have, I dunno, a hundred dollars for each day in use. Shes a lunch leech." Rhys said with a chuckle, looking off at Elpis. When he turned back to face Jack, the man was really close.

"We can do that." Jack murmured, stepping next to Rhys so that the kid was between him and the desk. Rhys slowly turned to face him, and Jack leaned in, caging him against the desk.

"Y-yeah..." Rhys muttered, blushing as he felt the older mans breath against his cheek.

"Rhys..." Jack looked down at their feet, biting his lip nervously. Rhys furrowed his brows at the man.

"Yeah...?" Rhys uses his only hand to guide Jack to look back into his eyes. For a few seconds they had this weird look in them, and then it was gone as they closed and Rhys found a pair of lips crashing against his. Again.

This time when they parted he got a soft smile from the man. "Go do ya thing, sweetheart." Rhys stared at the man with wide eyes, a small smile on his face. He wanted to kiss Jack again, but them man was already gone, tapping ahead on his computer.

"I... thank you, Jack..." Rhys mumbled, looking down at his hand again. He heard Jack chuckle softly, and he looked up. The man was smiling at him.

"No problem." Rhys huffed and smiled back, straightening himself up before stretching.

"That can be done tomorrow though, right?" He asked after a while. Jack cocked a brow at him in confusion. "I wanna be with you today."

"You'd actually rather stay with... me?" Rhys nodded. Jacks lips were parted and he stared at the boy in suprise. Rhys smiled and walked over to place a soft kiss on the mans cheek. He noticed his eartips, neck and forehead were flushed. He giggled slightly. He could make the most powerful man in the universe blush.

"I do have to call Vaughn though... where's that ECHO you gave me?" He asked after a while of leaning on the man while he looked at him work. Jack pulled open a drawer, revealing the ECHO-comm. Rhys smiled and grabbed it, placing it on the table and tapping in Vaughns number and dialing it.

"Rhys! You're alive!" Came Vaughns relieved voice once the call was picked up. Rhys pouted at the comment.

"I- ofcourse I am!" He said with a groan. He looked over at Jack who was smirking. He pushed the man slightly, sticking out his tongue at him.

"We were just a bit worried, sorry..." Vaughn mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine and- mmph?!" Rhys found Jacks lips pressed against his, causing him to almost drop the ECHO at the sudden contact. When the man pulled back Rhys frowned at him.

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist it." Jack said with a chuckle. Rhys shot him a glare.

"Get a room!" Vaughn whined, rubbing his face with one hand. Rhys could hear Yvette laughing in the background. He looked back at Vaughn with a frown.

"Sorry, Vaughn. He can be quite an animal sometimes." Rhys growled, making it sure to be seen as an insult. Jack chuckled and pressed his lips to Rhys' ear with a low groan.

"If you think I'm an animal now, you should see me in bed." He murmured with a big grin and half lidded eyes. Rhys yelped and blushed burning red and jumped away from the man completley flustered.

"Ew, bye!" Vaughn made a puking noice while Yvette laughed and Rhys just stared at Jack in shock.

"J-Jack! Vaughn, I am so sorry- oh he ended the call." Rhys frowned at the ECHO before placing it on the table.

"Now it's just me and you, eh?" Jack murmured, caging Rhys in against the desk again. Rhys blushed with a chuckle.

"Lets go home you animal." He murmured back before placing a hot kiss on Jacks lips.

"Oh I'll show you how much of an animal I can be~" Jack grinned and grabbed him by the waist, leading him to the elevator. The whole ride was just prettyuch them eye-fucking. Rhys wasn't complaining- oh no, he enjoyed looking into the CEO's heated stare- he just wanted the real deal.

And he was going to make sure he got it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably like the next chapter~


	13. We're all sinners here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finally gets what he wants. So does Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of their love story... or has it just begun?

Once they stepped inside and the door was closed behind them, Rhys pinned Jack to the wall, enjoying how the older man melted under his lips, before pulling away. He smirked at the man and turned on his heel to start walking towards the living room.

"Oh you tease!" Jack murmured, walking after him. Rhys flopped down on the couch, watching Jack do the same. He laid down, pulling Jack over him, his lips ghosting at the skin of Jacks neck. The man smirked. "My turn."

Rhys found a pair of lips crashing against his, Rhys slipped his hand into Jacks hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jack let his tongue slip out of his mouth and prod for access, wich was granted almost immidiatley. He heard Rhys moan against his lips as he sucked on the tongue, the boy was barely able to keep his hips from thrusting upwards as the mans hot lips melded his, the bodyweight above him pressing him down as he panted and moaned.

"Jaah-" Rhys moaned as he tilted his head back, finally thrusting up to meet Jacks hips, causing the older man to let out a moan of his own. It was like music in his ears.

"I have a bed too, you know. Could be a... a lil' more comfortable, dontcha think?" Jack asked with a grin, sitting up on the couch, holding an arm around the boy as he lifted him up aswell. Rhys nodded hastily.

"Y-yeah..." Jack smirked and stood up from the couch, doing his best not to drop Rhys on the floor, which was suprisingly hard when the boy kept rubbing his hips against him, sucking on his neck and clawing at him with his only hand. He groaned, tightening his grip as he had to open doors, just barely getting to the bed before falling over with a thump. "You're clumsy."

"You were distracting me, babe."

"Mhmm..." And with just one move, Jack crashed their lips together again.

Jacks lips easily dominated Rhys', his mouth basically devouring the sounds from the younger mans throat. Rhys' hand pulled at the shirt Jack was wearing as he whined. Jack pulled away from the kiss to rip it off before starting to pull on Rhys' clothes, and soon they were back in action, though not before Rhys' eyes widened at the sight of Jacks dick. The man let out a chuckle, ogling Rhys as the boy slowly let his eyes wander up to meet the mans. He grabbed Jack by the wrist and tugged him forwards, causing him to fall back on Rhys. He let out a throaty moan when the kid grabbed his hand again and brought his fingers to his lips and started sucking.

"Damn, Rhysie..." He murmured as he slowly thrusted the fingers in and out from the warm mouth. Rhys mewled around them, his teeth gracing them every now and then. When they were all wet and nice, Jack pulled them out with a pop, dragging the digits down Rhys' body and down to his soft, small ass, spreading the cheeks as he prodded the entrance with one fingertip.

"Shit- _ah!_ " Rhys moaned, his hips jerking at the contact. Jack pushed the finger in, and was soon thrusting it in and out, adding another finger in there aswell. Rhys loved it, but he wanted more. _Needed_ more. "Jack- I want-" He moaned, trying to make coherent words escape his mouth. Jack smirked darkly.

"You want what?"

" _Y_ -you, _your_ \- your dick- just... **_please!_** " Rhys thrusted up again, sighing as Jack pulled the fingers out.

"You ready, baby?" Jack murmured in a husky voice. Rhys nodded hastily, his ass rubbing against Jacks erection, causing him to groan. Jack grabbed his hip to keep him still as he slowly pushed in. Rhys moaned in pain and pleasure, his legs wrapping tightly around Jacks waist, pulling him closer.

" _Ngh_ - _ **GAH**_!" Jack sped up his thrusts, every now and then hitting that spot, causing loud moans to be freed from the youngers mouth, it was like music to his ears. "Jack-" The older mans fingers were kneading into Rhys' hipbone as he pulled him closer, pressing his hips down to meet Rhys', grunting the boys name as he thrusted into him. He leaned down to suck on the petite neck, biting and kissing his way up to his jaw and his earlobe, pressing his lips there with a groan.

"God, Rhys, _what do you do to me?_ " Jack murmured into his ear, his teeth gently sinking into the boys flesh, his hips jerking forwards with a sharp thrust.

" _Nngh-!_ Jack-!" Rhys moaned, his hand scratching Jacks back, the short fingernails probably drawing blood already. Jack moaned, thrusting forwards again. He felt Rhys' cock twitch in his hand as he moaned, and the younger let a moan of his own out. "Fuck- what are you-- ah!" Jack had grabbed him by the hips and turned them around so Jack was laying down with Rhys on top of him. He slammed his hips up, forcing a loud sound out of Rhys' sore throat.

"Mmh- god, kid, you are just... so..." He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Rhys leaned down then, taking the chance to bruise the mans throat up now that it was like an open invatation. His lips sucked and teeth teased the sensitive skin, causing the man underneath him to melt. He moaned, he grunted, he panted. And oh, they were the hottest sounds Rhys had ever heard. They continued on like that for a while, they were both a moaning mess already.

"Jack," Rhys moaned, feeling himself getting closer to his end, "I'm gonna... I..."

"You going to cum for daddy?" Jack murmured, his voice deep and husky, filled with lust. Rhys moaned loudly at that, and when Jacks fingers wrapped around his dick, he was coming, and oh he was coming hard. He was pretty sure everyone on Helios knew who he belonged to.

He slumped down onto Jacks chest, the man was still thrusting in and out of him, riding out his own orgasm with a loud moan. His whole body tensed before relaxing, and he let out a small scoff.

"Shit, Rhysie..." He turned his head to look at the boy, just to be met with the back of his head. Rhys turned his hesd to face him. He looked dazed.

"Wow..." He muttered. Jack nodded.

"Wow indeed..." Rhys started chuckling slightly, gently pushing himself up to get a better look at the older mans face.

"Heh, you were right. You really are an animal in bed." He dipped down and pecked his lips with a small smirk.

"I never break my promises babe." Jack grinned at him, holding him by the waist as he sat up. "We do need to shower though." Rhys groaned and pressed his face to Jacks shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jack kissed him on the forehead before picking him into his arms and heading towards the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna say, Im really sorry already. For a chapter that will be coming soon. Im very sorry for the chapter. Yes.


	14. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has nightmares again and Yvette gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and slight harrasment in this chapter. Just a heads up for ya'all.

Rhys woke up at night to go to the toilet. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late. He did his business and moved on to wash his hand and face. He felt sore all over.

He thought back to how he and Jack had cuddled in the bed and Rhys fell asleep faster than Jack, he had been so exhausted that he couldn't even think.

Now when he stared at his reflection in the mirror while listening to the running faucet, he wondered if he'd made a mistake. He moved his eyes down to his torso, hickeys scattered all over him and his tattoos, which faded to green at his arm. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his hand with a groan.

" _ **AH!**_ "

Rhys quickly sprinted out of the bathroom at the scream, hurrying to Jacks side. The man was covered in cold sweat, shaking, his eyes were wide and he was just a mess. He crouched next to the man, his arm around him, softly stroaking his shoulder.

"Jack? Jack are you okay?" He shook Jack slightly, trying to get him out of whatever state he was in. It took a while, but he finally got him to look at him.

"You..." He muttered. Rhys furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you- _hurgh_!" Rhys was cut off by a rather harsh shove, causing him to fly to the floor. "What the-" He groaned, propping himself up on his elbow. His eyes shifted back to Jack who was glaring at him, eyes filled with rage.

" _ **YOU LITTLE SHIT!**_ " He growled, flying from the bed onto the kid, his fingers wrapping around his neck. "Thought I wouldn't find out? Huh!?" Rhys clawed at Jacks arm with his only hand, trying to pull air into his lungs, his legs wildy kicking around.

" _Jhaahh- whh- hhngh,_ " He couldn't get any words out of his mouth as Jacks hands slowly crushed his windpipe.

"You- you..." Jacks breathing started to slow down and his expression shifted to terror. He quickly jumped off of Rhys, backing away from him. "Rhys- shit... kiddo, I- I'm so sorry, are you... fuck, okay, um..." The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell down onto it. He stared at Rhys in shock.

Rhys laid on the floor, his head tilted to the side as he stared at the light shining from the slightly opened bathroom door. His breathing started to even, and he raised his hand to his neck. He grimaced at the slight pain he got from the action. He could hear the distant sounds of Jacks apologies, but he was still in shock. Last night had definitely been a mistake. He let out a sob.

"Rhysie, baby, talk to me..." Jack whispered, crawling down from the bed and to the boys side. "Rhys..."

 

* * *

 

Vaughn awoke to a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Yvette?"

No answer.

"Hey, Yvette? Are you there?"

Still nothing.

He threw his legs out of the bed, stretching slightly before headinh out. He turned on all the lights as he sneaked towards the kitchen. He peeked into the room to find exactly what he thought he would.

"Yvette, what are you doing?" Vaughn crossed his arms as he stared at the woman who stood in the kitchen with a red, tight dress and a bottle of booze in her hand. She turned her attention away from the fridge and looked at Vaughn.

"Oh, hi, Vaughn." She slurred and placed the bottle into the fridge and closed it. She grinned and wobbled over to the man. "I went out for a few hours..."

"I figured." Vaughn mumbled, uncrossing his arms and stepping away as the woman kept walking closer. "You should get some slee-"

"You got hot." She cut him off, throwing an arm around him. Her eyes wandered down his torso, a smirk playing on her lips. She chuckled and looked back into his eyes. He was looking up at her in slight shock.

"Yvette-" He tried to pull away, but ended up being pushed against a wall and held there. He didn't want to hurt her either, so he didn't try to forcefully get away.

"No, shh..." She silenced him by pressing her lips against his, ingoring all the protests from the man. She stepped forwards, pressing herself against him, her short dress sliding up her thighs. Vaughn turnd his head away, cutting off the kiss.

"Yvette stop it. I'm not interested in you like that, especially not when you're drunk." He growled, brows furrowing and eyes squeezing shut. When Yvette didn't stop pressing against him, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off with a harsh shove and quickly speedwalked into his bedroom and locked the door after him. He let out a long sigh and dropped down to the floor.

"C'mon, _who_ could you be interested in? _Rhys?_ " He heard her laugh drunkenly, and felt a thump against the door behind him. He groaned, pulling put his ECHO. He looked through the pictures on it until he found the one they'd taken together.

" _Sasha_..." He frowned slightly, wondering if she was allright, wondering if they would ever meet again. He sighed.

"Sasha... _oh!_ One of those _Pandorans?_ " Now she was laughing even harder. He got off of the floor and opened the door.

" _Yes_. One of the _Pandorans_." He glared at her, and soon her shoulder slumped.

"You're being serious." His lips pulled into a straight line, and he crossed his arms. Yvette rolled her eyes and stepped away. She stared at him for a while before walking away. Vaughn heard her open her bedroom door and close it after her. He sighed and closed his own door and headed back to bed. Hopefully he could get any sleep after that.

He should try calling her in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna go down soon.


	15. Elpis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds himself alone in his bed- Jacks bed. The house and apartment are both empty aswell. 
> 
> But that isnt the only change...

In the morning Rhys awoke on the floor. He stood up, rubbing his face slightly. He ran his hand down to his neck and pressed on the bruises there. He groaned, and turned to walk out, seeing as Jack wasn't there either. After walking around in the apartment, he found that Jack wasn't even home. After somewhat dressing himself, he headed to the office. When he got there, he saw a big box on the desk but no Jack around. He made his way to the box. There was a note on it.

"Rhysie,

This here is for you. I'm on Elpis. I need some time to think. See you."

He stared at the note. His heart dropped. So even Jack thought it was a mistake. He looked over at Elpis, wondering what Jack might be doing. Probably having fun with some whore, atleast she would be better than him, he thought. Maybe when Jack came back he would just kill him.

He looked down at the box, considering if he should call Vaughn in or just open it himself. He decided on the latter, his hand opening the box easily, and he pulled the lid off. He gasped as he saw the silvery arm inside of it, just the right size and everything. He lifted it out of the box and eyed it for a while before putting it down and calling Vaughn.

"Vaughn-" He started when the call was picked up.

 _"Rhys!"_ Vaughn cut him off, a big grin on his face, and he seemed to be running.

"Vaughn, where are you?" He questioned and the other just waved his hand, looking off to somewhere else, and soon he was in an elevator.

 _"I'm coming there!"_ He panted. Rhys cocked a brow.

"I- why?" He asked and Vaughn grinned.

 _"You'll see!"_ He said and shut the call. Rhys stared at the ECHO dumbfounded, and put it down. He walked around the desk and sat down on Jacks chair. Damn, it was comfortable. He could sit there all day.

After a while there was a knock at the office door. With a groan, Rhys opened it and got out of the chair.

"Rhys! Jack!" Vaughn yelled as he ran into the room and came to a halt. He looked around, noticing that Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, where's Jack?"

"He... he left to Elpis." Rhys mumbled, looking over through the giant window and at the moon.

"Business trip?" Vaughn suggested, and Rhys shook his head. He turned to look at the shorter man.

"No. He wants to get away from me for a while."

"...oh." Vaughn looked down for a while before he kept looking around the office, and his eyes landed on the box. "What is that?"

"Oh, that's, uh, Jack bought me an arm. I need you to help me put it on." Rhys walked over to it and picked the arm up, placing it into Vaughns hands and crouched down slightly, pulling his sleeve out of the way. Vaughn nodded and pressed it into the hole, connecting all wires and important parts. "Thanks." Rhys muttered, moving his new arm around. The first thing he did was button his pants.

"So why'd he want to get away from you for a while?" Vaughn asked, eyeing the arm. Rhys frowned, his eyes still looking down at his shoes

"He regrets last night." He muttered, causing Vaughn to cock a brow at him.

"What... happened last night?" He slowly asked, regretting it immidiatley when Rhys glanced up at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "Ah... but, why tho?" Rhys simply shrugged.

"He had a nightmare or something. I don't know." He looked up at Vaughn properly, rubbing his robotic arm nervously. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going back to Pandora." The short man said, causing Rhys to sputter. He stared at him with a shocked and hurt look.

"What!?" Rhys spat, grabbing Vaughn by the shoulder agressivly. The latter let out a whine.

"N-not for long- just to see Sasha-" Vaughn stuttered, eyebrows furrowing, his hands coming up to shield himself slightly. Rhys glared at him, biting on his tongue in spite. He groaned, letting go of Vaughn and walked to the office desk.

"You know what? _Fine_. Go. See if I care." He spat at his bestfriend. He could almost hear the hurt look on his face.

"Rhys..." Vaughn took a cautious step forwards, and Rhys turned on his heel, eyes filled with anger, his hand pointing at the door.

" ** _Go_**." He hissed. Vaughn stood unsurely, before slowly backing up, and turning around to run out. Rhys groaned, walking over to the desk. He wished he remembered how Jack had gotten down to the jungle. He walked to where it had been, the lift, looking around until he found it. It was a small hole in the ground, and he lifted up a stand with two buttons. He pressed the one that said down.

When they got down, Rhys was shocked. Everything was gone, there were only lab tables left. At the end, there was still the giant door. Rhys swallowed, slowly making his way through the lab. All the animals were in tubes, there were smaller ones too, mostly filled with leaves and flowers. _What the hell was going on?_

When he reached the door at the end, he slowly pressed in the usual code. With a hiss, the door slid open. In the middle of it, the skag was chained. It was alive, and awake too, judging by the way it glanced up at Rhys. But it wasn't lively, at all.

"Uh.. Jolly?" When the animal didn't react, Rhys glanced at the wall now behind him. His old arm was on it, palm facing Jolly.

Suddenly, all screens in the lab, including the old arms, new arms and his ECHO-eyes lit up, forming a single holographic picture of a woman.

A young woman, with black hair, a shaved side with some kind of ports at the side. And she had tattoos, white, and glowing.

Her wings opened up behind her.

A siren.

_"Hello, Rhys."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr; ninosoderholm.tumblr.com 
> 
> I follow everyone back <3


	16. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets someone he didnt expect. How will this turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while ;~;

Rhys stared at the woman, eyes wide in suprise. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Thoughts were running wild in his head. What would Jack say? Would he kill him for this? Would he-

"Rhys. Stop thinking like that. My dad isn't going to kill you." Rhys looked at her. So it really was Angel. He straightened his back akwardly, nodding his head slightly. She simply rolled her eyes and ran one hand through her hair.

"How did you...?" Rhys slowly questioned, referring to how she knew what he was thinking. She just huffed at him.

"I could see it in your face." She rolled her eyes again. Rhys frowned slightly.

"Oh."

After a moment of akward silence, Angel cleared her throat.

"So, uh. How close are you with my dad?" She asked. Rhys pouted, memories of last night coming back and he flushed red.

"Uh..." He stuttered. This was the mans daughter, he couldn't tell her about things like that. He bit his lip akwardly. "Kinda close? I mean we shared the same body for... a few months." He finally explained, though Angel remained suspicious.

"Allright." She muttered. "Where is he now?"

"On Elpis." Rhys said, giving her an honest answer. She still didn't seem pleased. Did she always seem annoyed? Or was Rhys just being annoying? He frowned.

"Why?" Rhys bit his lip, thinking about what else could have driven Jack to leave. Then it hit him.

"He... had a nightmare. Attacked me." He slowly said. Angel nodded.

"I see." She looked at the skag in the room, Rhys had totally forgotten about it already. He took a cautious step away from it. "He has them often. If you ever notice weird bite marks on him, they're most likely from Jolly." Rhys' face twisted in worry. He hadn't attacked her had he? He was about to open his mouth when Angel was already answering his questions. "No, he never hurt me. He just raged around in the apartment. Once came a bit too close to my room. Jolly didn't like that..."

"Ah." Angel shook her head.

"He doesn't like hurting people, especially not the ones he cares about." She explained. That took Rhys completley by suprise.

"He doesn't like hurting people?" He had to make sure he heard it right. Angel just nodded.

"Yeah. He doesn't enjoy killing either. Unless it's people who have betrayed him." Rhys just stared at her with his eyes wide open, lips slightly parted.

"I... never knew that." He whispered. Angel nodded.

"Most people don't."

There was once again a moment of silence between them. Even more akward this time. Rhys avoided eye contact the entire time.

"Rhys." Angel said, her voice barely even a whisper. The cybernetic man finally met her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Just like dads body, my body is safe too. He made sure of that." She slowly spoke. "I had this place where I lived for, well, many, many years. On Pandora. It's a kind of safe house. My body is safe in the middle of it, locked up and everything." Rhys nodded slowly, not understanding why she was telling him this.

"How do you know?" He questioned after a few heartbeats had passed.

"It was all in the Helios database." She answered. Rhys was about to ask how she'd gotten there, but decided against it. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was a Siren. Speaking of which...

"You're a Siren. Do you... know how to control your powers?" The words just slipped out of his mouth, he couldn't stop himself. Angel seemed confused by the question.

"Most of the time, yes. Why?" She cocked a brow at him, and he just chuckled akwardly.

"I... I can't control mine. So, I was wondering if you could... y'know. Help me." Well if she wasn't confused earlier, she sure was now. He let out a fustrated groan.

"You're a Siren?" Angel slowly asked.

"Yeah," and before she could even open her mouth, he added, "and no, I'm not trans." She frowned slightly.

"I, I don't understand. That shouldn't be possible." She muttered, looking down at her hands in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"Something to do with the radioactive air my mother had to breath in." When Angel gave him a weird look, he chuckled. "We lived in pretty shitty place."

"I.. see..." She was quiet for a while. "I don't think I can help, not without my body atleast."

"I understand." Rhys glanced at the time. "I should really start going now. I'm the CEO of Hyperion at the moment, so... y'know." Angel slowly nodded.

"Allright. Please visit again someday. It gets lonely here."

"Will do." Rhys gave her a warm smile before akwardly leaving the room, walking through what used to be a rainforest. He took the elevator up to Jacks office and got to work.

He only had one meeting for the day, and after it was over, he decided to take a small break. He headed to the Hub of Heroism, bought a cup of coffee and called over his friends. They were let out of work because he was the CEO and he made the rules, yadda yadda.

He decided that he wouldn't tell them about Angel, so he kept that in. They parted ways and all of them headed back to their offices. But just when Rhys got to his, his ECHO started ringing. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

"President Rhys speaking, hello." Rhys muttered with a tired voice. A way too familiar chuckle came from the other end.

"Well, well pumpkin. You're gettin' comfy there without me aren't ya'." Rhys froze. He tried to form words in his head, but he was freaking out too hard.

"I- uh- Jack-" was all that came out. Jack sighed'

"Look, I understand if you're mad at me-" He started, but Rhys cut him off. He knew it was a mistake, but he just blurted it out.

"I saw Angel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All comments are welcome :)


	17. Close your eyes and listen to my voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a call from Jack and tells the man he's seen his daughter. How will Jack react to that? What else do they discuss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are no errors, Im like actually dead rn haha

It took a moment for Jack to process the words that came out of Rhys' mouth. They made him freeze, made him think of days of the past. His eye twitched.

"You what!?" He spat, glaring at his ECHO. He could hear Rhys wince in the other end.

" _I-I went down to where the forest was, a-and she spoke to me-_ " The boy stuttered, sounding like he was fearing for his life. Jack frowned.

"I..." He groaned. "What did she say?" He slowly asked. He kind of didn't want to know, but he had to know.

" _Told me her body was still somewhere, asked stuff about you. Told me stuff about you._ " Rhys said silently, fearing Jack would flip.

"I... I know of her body. I was the one who made sure that it was allright. But enough about that, what did she tell you about me?" Jack asked after a moment of silence, fearing she'd told Rhys something that would scare the boy away.

" _She... told me you've always had nightmares. And that you... hate hurting people who you care about, and that you don't like killing people. I... is that true?_ " Rhys quietly said, taking Jack by suprise. He didn't know what to say. He was suprised that Angel had said those things about him. He bit his lip, furrowing his brows as he stared at the ECHO.

"I... yeah... it actually is." He slowly addmitted. He could hear Rhys inhale sharply.

" _I never knew_..." The boy muttered. He sounded relieved. Jack swallowed harshly.

"Did she say anything else?" He slowly asked, looking down at the ground, hoping the answer would be no.

" _Well, yes, kind of_." Rhys admitted. Jacks eyes widened. He hoped on his life it wasn't anything too bad. He had made many mistakes that he wasn't proud of, and didn't want Rhys to know of them. " _She hinted that you got mad alot. And that Jolly ended up biting you when you got too close to her room one time_." Jack bit his lip at that. He remembered that, actually. What Rhys said wasn't fully true, he had been yelling at Angel and tried to even get to her room until the skag attacked him. He almost had it killed on the spot. Luckily, he hadn't.

"O-oh." Jack sputtered.

And then there was silence. Neither of them said anything. Not until Rhys cleared his throat akwardly.

" _Well. Uh, thanks for the arm... I guess_." The boy slowly said. Jack just shook his head with a silent chuckle.

"Don't thank me for it kiddo, it's nothing." Jack said, a small smile playing on his lips now when the mood had been flipped over. Rhys sighed on the other end.

" _I'm still thankful. And uh... what have you been up to?_ " Rhys asked, sounding unsure. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Nothing in particular... why?" Did Rhys think he'd come there to do something weird? Then again what would be qualified as 'weird'? He frowned slightly.

" _I just... I still don't understand why you left. Is it because you regret... what we did?_ " Rhys' voice was strained, he sounded like he was about to cry. Jacks eyes went wide.

"Wh- no! Definitely not. I thought you'd hate me for what I did." Jack said, shaking his head in slight shock of what Rhys had said. "I didn't mean to hurt you and... well..."

" _I understand, you didn't know what you were doing. You had a nightmare. It's **fine**. Really._ " Rhys spoke quickly. Jack sighed, the kid still didn't get it.

"Yeah... allright..." He didn't want to push it any more than this.

" _When are you coming home?_ " Rhys blurted out, taking Jack by suprise. He bit his tongue, he hadn't thought about it.

"I..." There was silence between them for a while before he continued. "I don't know. Why do you... why do you care anyway?" He probably was just fed up with all the work being pushed onto him. Maybe Jack should get back there so the kid could have a bit of free time. He bit his lip when he heard Rhys sigh.

" _I miss you_." Jack stared at the ECHO, his lips parting with this information. Could he be serious?

"I... I miss you too." Jack silently said, reaching over the table to grab the whiskey on the table. He looked at the half empty bottle with furrowed brows. What if the kid was just toying with him? No, no Rhys wouldn't do that.

" _Can you come back tonight?_ " Rhys' voice had a hopeful tone to it. Maybe he was actually being serious.

"I've been drinking. I don't think it would be safe." Jack said with a shake of his head even though he knew Rhys couldn't see it.

" _Oh_..."

"Sorry kiddo. I'll be there in the morning. Promise." Aaaand he'd made a promise. He swore inside of his own head, cursing himself silently.

" _Okay_." Rhys said with a defeated sigh. " _Will you be here before I wake up?_ "

"Maybe."

" _Can you make me something delicious for breakfest then if you come early, Handsome?_ " The kid asked with a small giggle. Jack shook his head, a grin spreading on his face.

"We'll see. But shouldn't you get back to work, pumpkin? There's still tons of paperwork to be done." He heard Rhys groan at the other end and he chuckled. "Oh come on, don't be like that, baby."

" _I know but I would so much rather keep talking to you_." Rhys said softly. Jack felt a small smile spread on his face. He placed the whiksy onto the table and scratched the edge of his mask.

"I understand that, but you really gotta work. Othervise Hyperion will go to shit again." He teased the boy, still scratching his tender skin. He couldn't remember the last time he took his mask off, other than shave away his small stubble that grew onto his face. With a silent grunt, he moved one hand up to his temple, thinking wether he should or shouldn't take it off.

" _Not with you here though_." Rhys said playfully. Jack chuckled, pressing his fingernails between his skin and the metal.

"Obviously not." He said back in the same tone of voice. With that, he pressed the first clasp open with a very audible click.

" _What was that? Did you open something?"_ Rhys questioned. _~~Shit~~_.

"The clicking sound?" Jack asked akwardly and Rhys hummed in agreement. "Oh, nothing. I just, yknow, undid one of my masks clasps." He saif with a groan, moving his hand over to the other side and opened it there too. He opened the two more next to his ears while Rhys tried to process this new knowledge. Just as his fingers grazed over the last one, Rhys started speaking.

" _Will you ever trust me enough... to... show me?_ " The kid slowly asked. Jack didn't answer in a long while to that question, his mind filled with so many conflicted thoughts.

"I... maybe." He whispered finally.

" _A-allright. Do you want me to go?_ " Did he? Maybe he did. He wanted the kid to be there right now, betweem his legs, in his arms, he wanted him to just be there.

"You do need to get to work."

" _Yeah... yeah, you're right_." Rhys agreed. " _Well, see you tomorrow._ "

"Yeah. That is true. Have fun, bye." Jack said in a defeated voice. A small frown appeared on his face.

" _Yeah. See you. Love you, bye_." And with that note, the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 i appriciate all comments!


	18. Stars and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has dinner with someone who isnt Jack, while the other man is on his adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do i make summaries omg

"Love you, bye."

With a smile, Rhys ended the call. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But then he relized what he had just said, and froze.

He had just told Jack that he... loves... him.

He bit his lip in frustration, leaning on the desk with a groan.

"What the hell..." He muttered under his breath, banging his head against the hard wood. How was he this stupid? With a fustrated sigh, he got up and headed towards the door. He had nothing to do, he could go spend time with Yvette. And he could discuss these things better with her than Vaughn, anyways.

When he arrived at the apartment, he relized he didn't take his key with him and groaned, knocking on the door. It took a while until a very groggy Yvette opened it. With a cocked brow, she let him in.

"Rhys, what are you doing here?" Rhys eyed Yvette up and down, taking in whatever she was wearing with a frown. His gaze returned from the horrid, bright red right goun to her eyes, and he raised a brow.

"I actually wanted advice from you, and thought that I might treat you for some dinner aswell. But you don't really look like you're ready to go anywhere..." He motioned at what she was wearing. She let out a huff and walked into her bedroom. A few moments later, she came out looking almost decent. "How the hell-"

"Magic. Now what was it you said about food?" Rhys snickered, shaking his head as he leaned against the table.

"If you help me, I'll buy you food." He promised. Yvette smirked slightly.

"Allright. Help you with what?" And so Rhys explained. He explained every single part, up until the talk he and Jack had. He left out the part where he accidentally confessed to Jack, and everything about Angel was kept from her aswell, but everything else was in Yvettes knowledge now. She seemed to process it in her head, before sighing.

"This is Handsome Jack we're talking about. He's dangerous. I don't know much about him, but it really seems he cares about you." Yvette slowly responded to him, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "You should talk with him about it."

"...I guess. Thank you Yvette." Rhys almost whispered with a small smile.

"Now about that lunch..." Yvette grinned, and Rhys laughed, nodding his head.

"Yes, yes, come on then, you lunch leech."

 

* * *

 

  
"Handsome Jack sir, are you sure you want to leave now?" The small woman questioned Jack, following in his tracks through Concordia. Jack just huffed, shooting a glare at her.

"Yes. Take me to Pandora." He snarled at her, and she nodded with terrified eyes.

"They'll kill you." She muttered, but Jack just laughed dryly.

"Not if I kill them first. Friggin take me to where my daughters body is." The last part was cold and lacked of any humour as he stared at the girl while she put in cordinates for the BUNK3R. In no time, they were off to find his baby girls body.

When they were teleported to the doors of the safe house, Jack quickly opened it with the old codes. It let him inside, and there, in the middle of the room was her body. Glass was surrounding it, and Jack ran up to it, pressing hid hands to the seethrough material.

"Babygirl..." He whispered, pressing his forehead to the cold glass. He glanced over at the girl he'd brought with him. "Can we get her to Helios? To my office, I mean. Without anyone disturbing us?"

"I... it's possible, ofcourse, but it's going to be difficult." She mumbled, writing stuff down on a paper. Jack cocked a brow at her. "Oh, I'm just counting if that thing can be moved with the Fast travel."

"We don't need to keep the container. I just want her." Jack growled, looking up at Angels face, her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and she had a white dress on her. Jack frowned.

"You might damage her." The girl finally said. Jack bit his tongue.

"How big of a risk?" It wasn't really a snarl nor a hiss, but something between them. The girl scratched the back of her head.

"The risk is barely even there for the first few hours, but then her body might just collapse." She explained, and Jack looked at Angel again.

"We have enough time."

After they got Angels body safely to Helios, Jack sent the little woman looking for clothes for Angel while he went down to the lab and plugged Angel into her body. He put on the collar first, just in case.

Then he watched.

It took a whole 26 minutes before her body twitched. A few minutes later, a small sound came from her throat. Jack furrowed his brows.

"Angel?"

"Ass... hole..." She breathed out, eyes still closed, body still not moving, other than the fact that she was breathing. Jack swallowed harshly.

"Babygirl..." He reached over and stroaked her cheek. With a sad smile he chained and cuffed her to the iron chair and left the room. He had to find Angel something to eat, and to wear.

On the way out of his office, he came face to face with the little woman again. He smiled at her, and told her to wait for him in the office while he got some food. He walked through Helios, past many restaurants, but only one caught his eye. He saw Rhys sitting with one of his friends, Yvette, eating lunch. He snarled, storming off before Rhys could see him. He got some Chinese food and returned to the office. The girl had waited for him there, and they returned to Angel. Together.

"So, Meg. If you ever tell anyone about any of this, I will have your entire family slaughtered." Jack said with a soft smile, and the woman just nodded.

"Yes ofcourse sir." With that, they entered the room that he'd left Angel in. He told Meg to place the clothes on the table, and not to be afraid of Jolly. She still looked terrified though.

"Angel?" Jack whispered, uncuffing the girl again. "I got you Chinese food." He siftly spoke, placing the food in her limp arms. She gave a lame scoff, slightly moving her arm.

"Weird... this... is weird..."

"Having a body? Heh, I feel ya kiddo." Jack placed a kiss on her forehead. His daughter was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments!!!


	19. Wings so bright, smile so dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhys returns to the office, he finds that something is off, and that someone had been there. What does he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy im already updating so soon ;;;))))) youre welcome, have some angsty fluff

When Rhys returned back to the office with Yvette, he noticed that the elevator down to the labs was down. He furrowed his brows and glanced around the office.

"Hey Yvette, I think you should go..." Rhys muttered, turning to look at the woman. She pouted slightly but nodded.

"Allright. Call me if something happens." She said, turning on her heel and starting to walk back to the door, and Rhys opened it without glancing back at her. He walked to the elevator and ordered it up, and went down with it. When he came down, he saw the big iron doors were slightly open, and the lights around were dimmed. The brightest light came from the room, it was a bright, white, pure light that shone from between the doors.

Rhys slowly walked up to them, cautiously eyeing and scanning the are around him. He slowly pulled open one of the doors and blackness swallowed him.

" _AH-_ " Rhys shrieked, his eyes moving around the darkness until they landed on a small light. He walked towards it, bumping into something- someone- on the way. When he neared the light, he noticed it came from a human. From a girl. "Angel?" She lifted up her head and looked at him.

"Rhys?" The darkness slowly dissappeared and the room came into sight. Rhys found himself leaning over the form of a small girl, her wings open, tattoos glowing. Rhys got off her quickly and looked behind him. Jack was sitting on the ground, face hidden in his own hands as he... sobbed? _No way._

Handsome Jack didn't _cry_. He didn't _sob_. What had happened?

" _Jack?_ Ohmygod, _**Jack**_ ," Rhys whimpered, rushing to the mans side. He wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him into his lap with a small wince at the weight. He stroked the mans hair gently, bringing his hand to his hands, trying to peel them away from his face. The man just growled at him, knuckles turning white. Rhys frowned. He looked around in the room, that's when his eyes caught something on the table. It looked like...

He looked at Jacks face again. He noticed the clasps on his forehead and next to his ears were different. Like they had been opened. Rhys swallowed.

"Jack... do you want me to get your mask?" He asked, but Jack just shook his head. Rhys furrowed his brows. "Do you want me to go?" Again, he just shook his head. Rhys frowned. "Well- _gah?!_ " Jack turned quite violently around, pressing his face to Rhys' shirt as he let go of his face and wrapped his arms around the boy. Rhys froze, his heart thumped loudly in his heart. He looked up at Angel, who just looked at them curiously.

" _Don't go,_ " Jack whispered. Rhys returned to combing his fingers through his hair, trying to calm the older man down.

"What happened?" He asked with a quiet voice. Jack shook his head with a scowl.

"Angel, she... she..." Rhys' eyes immidiatley turned back to the girl, but this time his expression wasn't worried or sad, it was confused and angry.

"What did she do?" Rhys asked with a small snarl.

"Showed me... her death, my death." Jacks hands tightened in his shirt. " _Your_ death..."

"Jack, I'm not dead." Rhys assured, his fingers stilling in Jacks hair. Jack just buried his face deeper into Rhys' shirt. " _Jack_..." The man shifted slightly in his arms, keeping his head down as he wrapped his legs around Rhys' waist, pulling the kid even closer.

" _Rhys_... I love you. I friggin love you, allright?" Rhys breath grew ragged, his heart started beating faster than ever. Jack pressed his face into his neck, and Rhys could feel the jagged edges of... maybe a scar, digging into his smooth skin. He figured that Jack was hiding some kind of scar, but what he was feeling... it seemed huge. He had no idea what could've caused it.

Angel simply stared from aside at them. She didn't even know Jack had a side like this to him anymore. She didn't know the man could love someone else than himself. She furrowed her brows. Maybe he wasn't as bad anymore. Maybe dying had changed him.

Maybe _Rhys_ had changed him.

"You..." Rhys just couldn't form coherent words. He swallowed harshly.

"Yes, you heard me right. I _love_ you." Rhys felt a big smile spread on his face as tears prickled in his eyes. He tightened his arms around the man and just hugged him. Then, without thinking, he lifted the others head and without even looking, pressed his lips together.

That was, until he understood what he'd done.

He pulled away slowly, keeping his eyes closed due to respect for the other man, but when Jack didn't say anything or move whatsoever, Rhys furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly. Suddenly he was janked forwards, and his eyes snapped open and his lips parted as Jack melded their mouths together. The small gasp that came fron Rhys' mouth caused Jack to quickly open his eyes and pull away.

"I-" Jack opened his mouth, trying to say something, but failed. Rhys just stared at him, and the scar. It was the form of a Vault sign, it was blue and deep, and Rhys wondered where the hell that came from. Jack looked terrified.

" _Jack_..." He brought his hand up to Jacks face, stroaking his cheek, gently brushing his finger over the scar. He followed it up to where it turned back down and over his other eye. "Can you see from this one?" Jack simply shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"A story for another time." Jack muttered, turning his head to look away. Rhys kept staring at the scar. It... it honestly fit Jack very well. He looked simply gorgerous. Rhys added pressure with his hand, guiding Jack to look back into his eyes.

"It's..." Rhys' eyes roamed Jacks entire face and he felt wetness on his cheels from a tear, and a small smile formed on his lips. "You're still handsome, Jack." With that, he pressed their lips together again, this time it was much more gentle.

When he pulled away, he kept their foreheads pressed together. With a smile, he glanced at the scar with lidded eyes. "I love you too." He placed a short kiss on Jacks lips. "You big goof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments!!!! <333


	20. Love me tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really know what to put into the summary so... I'll just... not? Lol

It took a while before the two parted, and got up from the floor. Jack took his mask from where it had been laying and stared at it. He wondered if he should wear it or not, but that was decided when he glanced at Rhys who had offered his hand, as to take the mask. Jack cautiously placed it in Rhys' hand. Rhys smiled sweetly.

"What about her?" Rhys nodded at Angel, who had been looking at them in confusion, and was now glaring at them. Without hesitation, Jack walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled out the collar again and forced it around her neck. Angel agressivly fought back, but it didn't help. She tried to get Jolly to attack, but he just laid still. "Jack, Jack stop it. That's your daughter for christ sake!" Rhys had grabbed Jacks arm, but didn't pull him back. Jack looked at him with furrowed brows, but slowly let go of Angel, who immidiatley curled into a ball and clawed at the collar. Rhys kneeled next to her, turning her head, looking at the collar carefully.

"Rhys..." Jack said in a warning tone. He snatched back his mask from the younger man, quickly putting it in place while Rhys tried to figure out the collar. " _Don't_."

"But..." Rhys stared at her with sad eyes, and she stared back with empty ones. Jack sighed, and pulled Rhys up. He walked him out of the room and closed and locked the door, before activating the shield. Not even a second later, there was a loud shriek of pain on the other side. Rhys shot Jack a terrified, worried look to which the man just shook his head and kept pulling him along.

"She's my daughter, but she's... look, Rhys. She killed her own mother. Tried to kill me. Helped the people who killed me." Jack spoke as the elevator took them up to the office. "She killed Meg too. Down there. You didn't see her body because she forced Jolly to eat the poor girl. He only moves to eat, and only if he's hungry." Rhys stared at Jack, mortified to say the least. That girl... done all that? No way. He looked down at his hands.

"Why...?" Rhys started once the elevator came to a stop. Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Why what?" Jack questioned, walking towards his desk. Rhys followed after him like a damn puppy.

"Why did you bring her back?" That made Jack stop. He bit his tongue, closed his eyes and inhaled deep.

"Because she's my _daughter_."

With that, he walked around his desk and sat down onto his chair, powering up his computer to check on how everything was going. When he noticed that Rhys had done a... pretty good job, actually, he found a small smile on his face. He glanced at the boy, who was sitting on the couch, probably surfing ECHO-net with his arm. He smirked and stood up.

Somehow Rhys didn't notice the stalking steps of the older man as he scrolled through his gallery, deleting pictures from it. He debated on a few selfies, and on a few... suggestive photos, but ended up deleting the selfies. His scrolling was cut short when Jacks face came through the screen of his palm. Luckily, the man hadn't noticed the picture that had been open.

Hopefully.

Rhys let out a shriek when Jack stuck his face into the blue screen with a grin. He laughed at the kid, settling down onto his knees infront of the kid after he put down the ECHO.

"Uh, _Jack?_ " He slowly questioned. Jack just smiled at him.

"Hey, Rhysie." He brought his hands to Rhys' thighs, slowly massaging them. Rhys jolted slightly.

"What is it?" His voice was unsure, head slightly tilted. Jack just chuckled.

"I was just thinkin'." He said. "Would ya wanna be my... boyfriend?" Jack asked nervously, and Rhys just stared in awe.

"I... _yes_ , yes ofcourse!" He sputtered, swiftly yanking Jack up from the floor and on top of him, and melded their lips together.

From there, things turned heated.

Rhys' hands were clawing at Jacks clothes while the older man hoisted him better onto the couch and climbed over him, only retreating from his lips to shrug his jacket off and take off the rest, but Rhys beat him to it, ripping off the rest of the layers on the man. Then he started pulling on his own, and after a moment they were both topless and making out again.

" _Fuck_... oh god-" Rhys moaned, his hips jerking up to meet the older mans, causing Jack to let out a groan. Rhys brought his hands up to the mans face, fingers pressing at the metal on the sides. "Can you- _gah_ \- the mask," Rhys tried to form coherent words through the panting and thrusting, but failed. Jack seemed to understand what he wanted when he just nodded stilling for a moment to bring his hands to his mask and taking it off. He placed it on the table and returned to pressing his hips against the smaller figure.

"You- _shit_ \- like what you see?" Jack panted, teeth scraping Rhys' jaw while the boy tried to get a better look at Jacks face.

"Y- _yes_ ," Rhys grabbed Jacks face, pulling it up asif going for a kiss, but brought his lips to the scar instead. Jack froze when he felt the soft lips at the deep cut, that sweet tongue pressing lightly against the edges. A small smile grew onto his face and he pressed his hips down again, causing Rhys to jolt and throw his head back with a loud moan, his legs clamping around Jacks waist, forcing the man to stop all movement.

After a moment of listening to Rhys' panting, Jack snickered. "Did you just come in your pants?" His own hardon was still straining in his pants, rubbing against the zipper harshly.

" _Mmh_... screw you."

"You already did. Now what about you help me with this?" Jack murmured, pressing his hips down again. Rhys chuckled, peeling himself away from the sweaty chest on him, and sat onto the floor.

"Sure." He said, suprising Jack greatly. The man was quick to scramble himself into a sitting position infront of the kid. With a smirk, Rhys brought his hands to Jacks pants, zipping them open. "Eager, are we?" Jack just groaned at that, his eyes darting nervously around the room. Rhys grinned when he pulled Jacks cock out of his pants, leaning down to lick the underside of it, taking the tip into his mouth, causing Jack to let out a loud moan.

"Shi _iiiit_ -" Jacks hand flew to Rhys' hair, pushing him down on his hyper-sensitive cock. Rhys gagged slightly, but complied, his lips stretching around the thick girth. He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the grunts and groans escaping the mans mouth as he grew closer to his finish. He tightened his grip in Rhys' hair, forcing him to stay down when he reached his climax, making the boy swallow it all down. The grip on his hips was strong, and possibly bruising from the metal hand, but he didn't care, first letting his grip on the kid loosen when he had emptied himself into that pretty throat.

"Fuck," Rhys panted when he pulled off with a pop, "that was hot." A big grin spread across his sore lips and Jack laughed, pulling him up into his lap.

"Language~" He teased, planting a soft kiss on the kids neck. Rhys just kept grinning and leaned into the touch. Jack couldn't think of anything exept the fact how lucky he was. This kid... he was amazing. He loved Jacks scar. He loved Jack. He didn't mind his tempers- well, he didn't let them stop him from loving him, atleast.

Jack smiled.

He was... happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments <3


	21. We can try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Angel learning Siren stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres been a lot of fluff lately, huh.

It had been about three months since Angels return. Rhys would hang out with her sometimes, they would talk about random stuff, Rhys would get her to teach him about Sirens, and sometimes it was just mostly Rhys convincing Angel that Jack wasn't so bad. He'd done that the other way around, too. Jack would sometimes come down aswell, but he wouldn't say much, just stare from aside at the two Sirens. This was one of those days.

"O-okay, so I just... do this?" Rhys questioned, holding his hand up like Angel was. He stared at the can on the table infront of him, and the one infront of Angel. He glanced back at Jack who was worriedly clinging onto the collar. Rhys smiled at him.

"Yes. You have to _concentrate_ on it." Angel shot him a small glare and he looked back at the can with a chuckle. He'd already on earlier times gotten his tattoos to glow, which were still green in his arm, and Angel had been very proud of him. Jack had been even more proud of him, and he'd gotten something special from the man when they got home. He wondered what he would get if he could actually lift up the can.

"Rhysie, maybe you should take that shirt off. I wanna see what your other tats look like while glowing." Jack commented from the back, and with a roll of his eyes, Rhys pulled it off. The blue tattoos shone brighter, and had more of an electric colour to them, where as the arm was green, still.

After a while, he started feeling something in his arm. Angel had told him about that. It meant his powers were... loading up? He furrowed his brows and comcentrated harder. After a few minutes, a green light surrounded the can, kind of like Angels white light surrounded hers. With a smile, she lifted hers up.

"Now you." Angel said. Rhys started raising his hand, causing a weird feeling all across his torso. He hear Jack gasp from the behind. He must've grown wings. He grinned, hearing the sound of a camera go off was satisfying, it meant he could see how badass he had been. But soon as the weird feeling increased, he heard pained gasps from both Angel and Jack, and noticed how the can started... melting. The entire thing melted into a pool onto the floor, asif being touched by corrosive. He looked at Angel and Jack who were both standing away from him, Jacks shield activated as electric shocks came from Rhys' body and tried to attack him, and same with Angel, exept she had a shield made of her powers.

"Wha-what the fuck!?" Rhys yelped, afraid to grab his glowing arm in fear of corrosive. He looked at the two, hoping one of them would know what was happening.

"That shouldn't happen. Rhys do you know how to stop your powers?" Rhys shook his head, causing Angel to sigh. "I am so sorry for this." She said before throwing him into a white forcefield. He punched the walls in panic as the thing started glowing harder, until it exploded, sending Rhys against the wall, passed out from either the impact, the explosion or both.

Jack was quickly at his side, taking him to the hospital, leaving Angel behind. His four friends showed up too. Jack wasn't too happy with the fact that the short guy had brought up two chicks from Pandora, but since they weren't completely random people, he let it be. Rhys did wake up pretty soon, so Angel hadn't done anything too bad.

The thought of Angel made Jack freeze. He remembered he'd left her uncuffed, without a collar and the door was open. She could do anything. Jack told Rhys' friends to bring Rhys back to him once they were done, and rushed to the office. When he entered, what he saw shocked him.

"Angel? What are you..." He looked at the big screen on the wall, it was playing some movie, while Angel was just eating a pizza. Jack stared at it in awe. The girl glanced over at him.

"Hi... dad." She grabbed a slice and offered it to Jack who was walking towards her. "Do you want any pizza?" She questioned, and with only a bit hesitation, Jack took it. He felt a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." He sat up onto the table with her. "What are you watching?"

When Rhys was finally excused from the hopsital, his friends took him to the elevators and he thanked them and returned to the office. He opened the doors and what was displayed infront of him was one of the cutest things ever. He smiled, walking over to the two of them, stealing a pizza slice from Jacks hand.

"Oh hey babe. We were just watching this movie here, Angel even ordered pizza. Though we already ate most of it... I can order more." Jack babbled, obviously happy. Rhys felt his heart melt when he noticed that Jack wasn't even wearing his mask. Rhys loved how he had gotten more confident with his actual face, often being without it for a whole day even. Rhys hadn't yet gotten him to stop wearing it completely, but he knew he would reach that day someday. For now he just needed to be there and be proud of his boyfriend.

Rhys wrapped his arms around the two, and pulled them closer to himself. After a moment of confusion, they returned the hug. Rhys smiled. "I love you both."

"I love you too." Angel mumbled against his hair. Jack stared at them in awe, a small smile finding his lips.

"I love you both aswell." He muttered, mostly to himself, but he knew they had heard it.

For once, he had a proper family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the angst will be coming back soon, very, very soon.


	22. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months.

Eight months.

It had been eight months since he and Rhys had gotten together.

Four and a half months since he had agreed with Rhys to let Angel live in the penthouse.

Three months since the huge fight between the couple, that Angel had helped them through. It had been all over a stupid misunderstanding. They laughed at it now.

Helios had gotten bigger too. As Hyperion spread further, and with the help of Rhys gave them a better role model, causing more people to turn to them instead of other manifacturers like Maliwan or Torgue. Jack was proud of his boyfriend.

And it wasn't only him. His friends, the Con artist- now a beginner Vault hunter, and her sister, along with Vaughn had gone to other planets, convincing people to change to Hyperion. Things were going smoothly for them. Yvette again had gotten a job in the marketing.

So yeah, life was great. He was pretty sure Angel had started to like him too. Well, atleast she didn't hate him anymore. She did seem to really like Rhys, atleast. Sometimes she would ask about where Timothy was. At first, Jack didn't remember who it was, until he relized, Timothy was his bodydouble. His beautiful bodydouble who just... dissappeared after Jacks death.

He'd heard rumours about other, cheaper bodydoubles being murdered. Not one was left alive in Opporunity. Nothing about the doppleganger though. Jack assumed- hoped, Timothy was alive. He'd sent out people looking for him. There had been sightings on Elpis, Eden 2 and Promothea. It was a weird combiantion, and thus they couldn't guess where the man could be headed next. They didn't know if they would ever find him.

He hadn't even told Rhys who Timothy was. Only said that he was "an old friend", and in the end Rhys had stopped with the questions.

That was until this exact night.

Jack heard the door to their penthouse being slammed, and looked over the back of the couch.

"Hey babe, where you been?" He called. Rhys only responded with a grunt, and he heard a thump against the wall. He furrowed his brows as he got up from the couch. Angel was in her room, probably watching Echoflix or HypeTube. He slowly walked into the corridor and headed towards the door. He turned the lights on, and looked down.

"Rhysie?" The boy was laying on the floor, drunk off his ass. "Rhys, what the hell?!" He pulled him up from the floor with a groan. Rhys just leaned against Jack.

" _Whyyy_ didn't you tell me," he slurred, pausing for a moment to poke Jack in the chest, "that _Jimothy_ is your body double?"

"You mean Timothy?"

"Mmmh, whate _verrr_ ~" Rhys slurred at him, blunt fingernails digging into Jacks forearms. "But you lied... he ain't your _friend_. From what I hear, he _haaated_ youuu,"

"Rhys-" The boy slapped a hand on his mouth.

"No _no_ , I didn't quit yet." He cleared his throat. "Apparently, he hated you, _because_ you _harrassed_ him." His voice was like poison, and Jacks blood ran cold.

"I-"

"Don't try to deny ittt-" Rhys weakly punched Jack in the chest. The man just swallowed harshly.

"You should sleep." Jack muttered, leading Rhys towards the bedroom. The kid kept slurring about different stuff while Jack tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had found out about Timothy, and how... unless-

No. It wasn't possible. He would have been caught.

Maybe it had been someone else. Moxxi? No, she didn't know. Athena? No, no she wouldn't be on Helios. Maybe... maybe it had been Aurelia. Perhaps. She was pretty close to him after all.

Jack grabbed Rhys' shoulders, planting him against the wall. "Rhys, you stay here. Daddys gonna be _right_ _back_." With that, he rushed back, grabbing his ECHO-comm and calling the security.

" _Sir_ -"

" **FIND AURELIA HAMMERLOCK!** " Jack roared into the comm, startling the people on the other side. There was muttering at the other end, and Jack groaned. "Did you hear me?!"

" _Y-yes sir!_ "

"Good. Friggin..." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, "-ugh. Just do your damn job, and tell me when you find he-"

" _Found her, sir._ " The man spoke, interrupting Jacks orders, causing him to groan.

"-r... you know you shouldn't cut me off but since you found her, I'll cut ya some slack. For now. Bring her to my penthouse." With that, he ended the call. He headed back to the corrider, where Rhys, once again, was laying on the floor. He sighed, picking the boy into his arms and taking him into the bedroom. After that he made himself ready for other people. He put on his CEO clothes, as Rhys called them, and headed to the door. He waited there until guards showed up to his door.

"Aight, let her i-" Jack pulled the door open, leaving his mouth hanging open when everyones eyes went wide and the four guards gasped. Aurelia stared at him in suprise. " _What?_ "

"Jack, darlin', your mask." Aurelia nodded at his face. Jack felt his heart speed up and he pulled out his gun.

"Sorry for this," he said, shooting the guards in the head one by one, "but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." He sneered, grabbing Aurelias arm and dragging her in. He called the cleanerbots up to clean the mess.

"So, Jack, why am I here?"

"Did you speak with a tall kid with a cybernetic arm today? His name is Rhys."

"Why, yes. I did indeed. He's your boyfriend, right?" When Jack nodded, she continued. "He kept asking stuff about Timothy after he saw the pictute of the kid in my wallet. He turned to me saying 'Oh hey why's my boyfriend in your wallet', and I laughed and told him that it wasn't you. We got into a long converstation about that." She smirked, leaning close to Jack. Way too close for Jacks liking, but the man didn't want to show any weakness, and didn't pull back. "Didn't like something I said?"

"You friggin' told him about..." Jack pulled away, letting out a fustrated moan. Aurelia snickered.

"He has the right to know what kind of man you are." She mocked.

"Son of a _taint_..." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning in frustration. "You know very well I'm _not_ like that!"

"Not like _what?_ " Came a voice from the door to the corridor. Jack looked at the source with a frown. Angel stood there, a small black nightgoun on her, arms crossed.

"Angel-" Jack started, leaning up on the chair to get up but Angel shook her head, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're talking about Timothy. I have the _right_ to know." She snapped at him. He swallowed.

"Not now Angel. Go to sleep." Jack muttered, looking at her sadly. She just shot a glare at her and marched off. Jack just shook his head. "Way to go Aurelia." He snarled.

"Darlin', you wanted me here." She said, raising her hands up slightly. Jack stood up, walking over to his window. He stared over at the beautiful space outside of the thick glass.

"What..." Jack rubbed his face with a groan. "What the hell are you doing on Helios anyway?" He heard Aurelia let out a deep sigh.

"Long story."

"We've got _aaaalll_ night, pumpkin."


	23. Sing your songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia tells a long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning but theres a lot of dubcon and such in this so uh yeah.

They spoke all night. Jack found out that Aurelia had been helping Timothy, and that she was on Helios checking out how the station looked now days, and ofcourse checked how stupid the guards and soldiers were. "Pretty stupid," she had said with a stupid smirk that Jack wanted to slap off her face. But instead, he just groaned.

"So that's _it?_ " Jack sneered, nose upturned as he crossed his arms. "There is _nothing_ else you'd like to tell me?" Aurelia snickered.

"Well I did tell your boyfriend to go down to Pandora with me tomorrow. I promise I wont hurt him either. I just want him to meet someone." Aurelias lips twisted into a smile and Jack froze.

"No." He snarled, voice dripping with poison. "My boyfriend isn't going _anywhere_ with you." He grabbed Aurelias wrist, tugging her forwards with a sneer.

"I know how to-" she begun, but Jack just tightened his grip, cutting her off. She frowned, trying to pull back, but when she failed, she started turning her arm colder.

"Especially down on _Pandora_." Jack ingored the cold, his grip harsh and unforgiving.

"Jack, please consider it. He would really enjoy this," she leaned closer, grabbing his hand with her free one, trying to peer it open, "it has to do with his family." Jacks fingers opened up, freeing the woman with a groan.

"You... _goddamnit_." Looking down at the ground, he thought about it. Sure, Rhys might just go without his approval, but maybe there was a chance he didn't remember this ib the morning. He bit his lip. "What family?"

"Two sisters." Aurelia answered, her smirk slowly returning to her face. "I'll return him in one piece, don't worry."

"I'll talk to him about this tomorrow. You'll stay here. Can't leave the apartment without me anyway." Jack forced a laugh, standing up with a stretch. "Oh, and don't talk to Angel." With that, Jack headed to the bedroom and crawled into the bed with the kid.

Aurelia again, was not let a moment of alone time. She was laying on the couch, considering sleeping, when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Jack told me not to talk to you." Aurelia muttered as she opened her eye and looked up at a young woman.

"I don't care. Tell me about Tim." Angel snarled at her, wings opening up behind her and her tattoos glowing. "Or I'll _make you_."

"Woah, what happened to you? You weren't like this when we met last." Aurelia questioned, sitting up on the couch. Angel just huffed and sat down next to her, crossing her arms.

"Jack happened. I also died. So yknow." She shot Aurelia a glare. The older just sighed. "Are you going to tell me, or?"

" _Fine_." Aurelia agreed. "When Timothy started the job, Jack kept always flirting with him. He used to, god, the things he'd say and do..."

 

> _Many, many years ago:_

"So," Jack turned on his heel when he heard a door open, "you- oh, _wow_. You are... attractive. Ho- _holy_ crap." He walked towards the other Jack, eyeing him up and down as the other just stood there akwardly. "So, what is your name?"

"I'm... _uh_... Timothy?" The man squeaked. Jack rolled his eyes, grabbing the man by the shoulder.

"No, babe, you're Jack now." He purred into the doubles ear. "And you know what Jack would _really_ like right now?"

"Um, sir, I don't think this is appropriate-"

"Shh, you're _me_. What _I_ think, _you_ think _too_. What the _old_ you would've thought, doesn't matter." Jack laughed, pulling the man towards him as they walked. "Now tell me, are you bi?"

"No, sir, I'm only interested in women." The other Jack said with a shake of his head.

"No," Jack brought his mouth to the others ear, "you're bi." He tugged on the mans hair with a smirk. " _Understood?_ " When the double nodded, Jack let out a laugh. It really is easier to talk to myself than some other attractive person."

"I..." Timothy swallowed. What had he gotten himself into?

"Now, whaddya say your name was? Timothy?" He nodded. Jack just chuckled. "Well, _Timothy_ , you and I are going to have _a_ _lot_ of fun." He purred into the doubles ear. What a magnificent start. Timothy groaned.

It was even worse once they had completed the mission, Jack found the vault and went crazy, and that's when Timothy found himself in a real damn hellhole.

He was being called to Jacks office one night, apparently it was an emergency.

"Jack, what is it?" Timothy spoke as soon as the office doors opened. He froze as he noticed the CEO sitting on his table, shirtless, booze in one hand, his shirt in his other.

" _Heeey_ Tim," Jack slurred, "come here." Timothy backed up a bit.

"I... I think I should _go_." He muttered, but Jack just laughed and pressed some button.

"You don't think that. You think you should come over _here_." Timothy yelped as the doors to the office slammed closed. He slowly made his way to Jack who had put all things from his hands aside.

"What do you _want?_ " Jack grabbed him by the collar and forced him to stand between his spread legs.

" _You_." Jack murmured and closed the gap between them. Timothy tried to fight it, but found it useless when he felt the barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"M-me, sir?" Timothy stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed against it.

"Yeah, _Handsome_. I want _you_ ," he pulled Tim closer, bringing their crotches together, "just _you_ , all hot and bothered, _just_ for me."

"I- oh _god_ ," Timothy couldn't help but let out a grunt of pleasure escape his lips. He couldn't help it, he wasn't allowed to do anything with anyone anymore. Not that he had done anything to begin with, though.

"You like that, _dontcha?_ " Jack bit down on Timothys neck, causing him to moan. Jacks eyes wandered up to his door, where there was someone standing.

"Jack, sir, I heard of this emergency as well."

"Aurelia, I'm sorta _busy_ here, babe." Jack spoke, slightly slurred. Aurelia just shook her head and walked up to them.

"Since you don't actually have anything wrong, we're returning to my home." Aurelia grabbed Timothy and started dragging him along. "Oh and apparently Angel has started to be a bit too friendly with the Vault Hunters. You should look into that instead. Bye!"

 

> _Today:_

"I... I always thought they were more like brothers... oh geez..." Angel rubbed her face in disgust. "Thank you though. Look, I'll let you out if you take me with you." She grabbed Aurelias shoulders.

"I don't-" Aurelia begun, but Angel was cutting her off.

"Please. I'm begging you. I _need_ to see Timothy." Her voice was weak, eyes fell down to her lap as she slid to the floor. She turned her head to look up at Aurelia with big eyes.

"I'll take you with me when I take Rhys." The older said with a sigh. Angel furrowed her brows.

"Why are you taking Rhys?" She questioned, and Aurelia just smirked.

"He needs to meet his _family_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably see where we are headed.


	24. Family comes first. Or does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets people he never thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 6 chapters plotted so far

When Rhys awoke, he found Jack sleeping next to him, fully clothed. He cocked his head, regretting it instantly when pain came rushing to his head. He hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing headache pills and swallowing them down with some water. Then he left Jack to sleep, and walked in the corridor, past Angels room. He heard weird shuffling inside, but decided to shrug it off.

"Oh, goodmorning." Rhys let out a screech of terror when he heard the womans voice. He stared at the couch, at the lady. He'd seen her before.

"Uh..."

"Aurelia Hammerlock. I'll take that as you don't remember what happened last night?" Oh god. What was that supposed to mean? He swallowed, stepping back. "We talked about Timothy. I told you about the shit Jack used to do."

"Oh-" memories started to already flood back. He made his way to the kitchen, and by the time he'd finished making coffee for himself, he could clearly remember everything. "Something about... my family?"

"Two sisters. Down on Pandora. Jack already agreed to it." Aurelia explained, standing up from the couch. "You can always leave a note."

"Allright. I... guess." Rhys slowly nodded. He drank his coffee and left to the office, taking care of a few things, before returning to his apartment, leaving the note and following Aurelia to her ship.

And with that, they were off.

"This place truly is a hellhole. Christ, I can't understand how my brother can live here." Aurelia muttered once they landed. They landed on a hill, nearby a big... floating... city?

"Uh, what _is_ that?" Rhys cocked a brow while Aurelia worked the fasttravel. He stared at the city.

"Sanctuary."

"I've heard Jack speak of it." Rhys muttered, furrowing his brows. "He called it a _bandit_ camp." He crossed his arms and looked over at Aurelia who closed the screen on the fasttravel.

"Safe place. Initiating travel. Don't freak-" her sentence was cut off by a giant blue swirl everywhere in Rhys' eyesight. He felt like his body was being torn to parts, thrown into a blender and then sucked up by some cannibal. He groaned, opening his eyes. He was laying on the ground, multiple eyes staring at him.

"Someone get Maya and Lilith to me." Aurelia ordered. People were running off into different directions while Rhys got up, dusting his clothes. He frowned.

"That was terrible... _ow_..." He whined. Aurelia just rolled her eyes.

"Aurelia?" She froze. Oh god _no_. Forcing a small smile on her face she turned around.

"My _dear_ brother." She gritted. The man stared her up and down.

"Why don't you come with me to Moxxis and we could talk over some things?" Aurelia groaned, but gave a small nod. "Allright, meet me there."

"Kid, you'll be fine, right?" When Rhys nodded, Aurelia followed after her brother. Rhys stared after them, frowning.

"Someone requested me- er, us?" Came a womans voice. Rhys turned around, and was about to open his mouth, until he relized infront of him stood two Sirens. And one of them was not just any Siren. She was the one who had killed Jack.

" _You_ ," Rhys snarled. "You killed Jack, didn't you?" She laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, she helped out. We also killed his daughter. Better like that." Rhys already hated her. He gritted his teeth, not saying anything. There was silence until Lilith cleared her throat and nodded for him to follow. They walked into some house, filled with Vault Hunters. Zer0 was there too. Rhys frowned. So they had also helped to kill Jack. "So what do you want?"

Rhys sighed. He took off his jacket, showing his arm and part of his chest. "I need help controlling my powers." Maya nodded, walking over to him. She looked him up and down.

"I'll just skip the whole 'you're a guy, you're a Siren' shit, you probs get that alot." When Rhys nodded, she continued. "Yeah, figured. It wont take long if you know how to activate them. Do you?" Rhys nodded, and she cocked a brow. Swallowing harshly, Rhys let his tattoos glow up and his wings pop out of his back. "The tattoos on your arm... why are they green?" The bluenette grabbed his arm, immidiatley letting go with a pained hiss. "God damn, is that corrosive!?"

"Maybe?"

After a few hours, with the help of two proffessional- _or something_ \- Sirens, Rhys knew somewhat how to control his powers. When he was about to leave, Lilith stopped him.

"Look, kid, you gotta give us something in return." She snarled, and Rhys stepped back.

"Yeah, sure, I'll talk to Aurelia and-" Maya raised her hand to shut him up. She circeled around him, coming to a halt behind him. She pressed her front to his back, smirking slightly.

"Nuh-uh poster boy. We want Jack dead. And _you_ could easily do that." She told him. He just stepped away with a yelp.

"He's my boyfriend! I would _never_." Rhys spoke with a sneer, backing up to the door. The sniper, also called Mordecai, grabbed his wrist, janking him forwards.

"Thanks," Maya nodded at Mordecai, "I guess we'll just have to- ah?!" The door was blasted down, and a glowing figure stepped through. Her wings barely fit into the room as she stood there proudly, white tattoos shining, darkness taking over their heads while she grabbed Rhys' arm, dragging him out.

"Angel?"

"We need to go, _now_." She hissed, looking at Aurelia who stood at the fasttravel. She nodded at the older woman.

Soon, they were teleporting again. Once they landed, Rhys crashed with the ground rather harshly, hitting his head hard, and the dark spots in his vision took over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo im just gonna already apologize for the future chapters.


	25. Suprise guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a mistake and Rhys gets drunk

When Jack hadn't found Rhys, he assumed he was in the office. But then he couldn't find Aurelia or Angel either, and things went south.

Things started flying, chairs and vases breaking, until he noticed a small note on the fridge.

> _"Hey Jack. Aurelia told me that she already agreed with you that she's going to take me to see my family. I just wanted to leave this note, just in case. She's kinda scary._
> 
> _So anyway, you stay here with Angel, I'll be back in a day or two. Love you"_

Jack stared at the note dumbfounded. It had to be a horrible joke. Had to.

He swallowed.

He was going down to Pandora the second he got to the office and got someone to deal with paperwork. "Bring Yvette here." He muttered to them, and in no time, the lady with the hips showed up. He told her what to do, and with that, he was off. He searched every town, most of the time dodging bullets, until it hit him

No, not the bullet. An idea.

What if the kid had gone to Sanctuary? Maybe with family, Aurelia meant Sirens. He knew it was dangerous, but he grabbed a car and so he went. He drove as fast as he could to the closest fasttravel and put in the codes for Sanctuary, and so he was off.

The second he took a step in the city, people were gasping, running and screaming. Some pulled out their guns, but lowered them when he paid no attention to them.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we just the luckiest?" There was laughter. Jack turned, facing Lilith with rage in his eyes.

"Where's Rhys?" He snarled. Lilith just crossed her arms, looking at him like one would look at trash.

"Oh your little corrosive Siren boy? Escaped. With your daughter, and... whatever the hell Aurelia is to you." She mocked, motioning something with her arm, and soon there were people grabbing Jack, cuffing him up and throwing him to the ground. "But this is much better. Take him inside." He felt strong arms pick him up. He groaned.

At some point he found himself sitting on a chair, still cuffed though. " _Ugh_..." He groaned, tilting his head to the side as he peeled open his eyes.

"Morning." Came a mocking voice. He recognized it as Liliths. He sneered.

"You should really let me go. Hyperion wont like this." He threatened. Lilith just laughed. She walked around him, holding in her hand what looked to be... his mask. His eyes went wide and he pushed his back towards the chair, trying to wriggle free. "Let me go!"

"You're going to be here for a while." Lilith said, a dark grin spreading onto her face causing Jack to cringe. He stared up at the redhaired Siren with his one blue eye, a big frown on his face.

 

* * *

 

Rhys woke in a big, soft, bed that was in a big room. Groggily, he sat up.

"Hello?" He got out of the bed, forwning at the fact that he had no clothes to change into, and had to be in his dirty, smelly clothes. He glanced at the door. He was certain he wasn't in danger, since he had been with Aurelia and Angel last he remembered. He was still cautious when he walked to the door, pulling it open with a creak. He glanced out of the room. "Hello?" He could hear laughter from a few rooms away. He slowly made his way there, and found himself in a livingroom. No one was inside, but the TV was on, and it had a note. He grabbed it.

> _"Rhys_
> 
> _If you wake up, do whatever. You can't leave the house. We will be home later tonight with Angel. Timothy might come earlier._
> 
> _-Aurelia"_

With a sigh, Rhys decided to check out the place. He found some food, along with a bit of alcohol. He was quick to down it all.

So now he was lost, lonely, dissapointed and drunk. He sighed, his thoughts swirling off into the depths of his mind, digging out old memories, back when he and Jack just met, how different the man was now.

What snapped him out of his thoughts was the hand that landed on his shoulder, startling him greatly. He looked up at the person, a smile spreading on his face when he looked at the man.

"Jack?" He slurred. The man just shook his head. He lifted his hands away from Rhys and crossed them over his chest.

"Uh, _no_ , I'm Timothy. Aurelia told me about you. Rhys, was it?" Rhys nodded at him. His drunken brain still thought this was Jack. He sounded like him, looked like him, felt like him. Obviously it had to be him. Rhys frowned, standing up to look the man straight in the eyes. "Uh, what are you...?"

"Shh, no. Don't say anything." He leaned his head on Timothys shoulder. "Jaaaack... m'sleepy." He whined.

"Need me to show you where to sleep?" Timothy muttered, keeping Rhys standing steady with his hand at the small of his back. The boy nodded.

"You must sleep with me, _asshole_." The older groaned, leading Rhys through the mansion, up the stairs and into one of the rooms, the one where Aurelia had told him to leave him. Just as he was about to leave, Rhys grabbed his sleeve, begging him to stay. With a loud groan, he kept his clothes on as he slid into the bed. Sure, he wasn't that tired and would have a hard time sleeping with his clothes on, but he didn't want to anger the little drunk.

"Night." He muttered. Rhys just grinned, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Timothy. He murmured back a muffled "goodnight" aswell, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep long before Timothy, but eventually, they both slept through the night.

Suprisingly enough, Rhys was the first to wake up. He groaned, rubbing his head. He felt like an alcoholic. He looked over to his right, and froze. There was someone else in this bed. He crawled closer, noticing the familiar form and hair and face. Though... it wasn't Jack.

"Timothy?"

"Huh?" The double groggily responded, turning onto his back. "What?"

"So you are Timothy." Rhys furrowed his brows, looking around the room. He noticed an unfamiliar ECHO on the table. "That yours?" Timothy nodded. "Can I use it to call Jack?"

"No." Timothy snarled, causing Rhys to cock a brow.

"Why?"

"If you do, I can never return here again." With that, the man stood up, grabbing his ECHO as he walked to the door. "And I'm actually safe here, so I would prefer that to not happen."

"Oh," Rhys muttered, eyes looking down at his hands. He had no connection to the ECHO-net with his cybernetics of some reason. There was no way he could contact Jack. He frowned. "God damn it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon.


	26. Save your pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out that sometimes he should keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence coming up

Jack had been in the room, tied up for who knows how long. They wouldn't tell him what they wanted, they would just stare at him, point guns at him, but they had never actually laid a finger on him.

That was until he opened his mouth.

"So, what the hell do you want? Just get it over with, I need to save my boyfriend and my daughter." He spat, glaring daggers at the Siren who was standing infront of him. He wanted to shred her into tiny pieces, he wanted everyone she cared about to die. He knew that the moment he got out of this chair, his hands would be squeezing the worthless life out of her body. His eye twitched.

"They were saved _from_ you," Lilith snarled, wrapping her fingers lightly around Jacks neck, "you will _never_ go back into their lives."

"Everything was going friggin _well!_ " Jack yelled, pulling away from the hand. " _You_ \- you _can't_ just take that from me- _again!_ " He swallowed down a lump from his throat, pressing his back harshly against the chair. ' _Fuck you_ ', he thought with a grimace on his face.

" _Nothing_ has or will ever go well for _you_ ," Lilith mocked, leaning close to him with a sneer on her face, "you are a _sociopath_ , you don't care for anyone but _yourself_."

"Says _you!_ " Jack growled, staring her down as best as he could. "I care for Rhys, I care for Angel. I cared for Nisha, I cared for Wilhelm, Timothy, Aurelia, Moxxi and even _you_ and your _stupid_ boyfriend." He smirked. "Oh wait, but he's dead. So should I say _ex_ -boyfriend?" Lilith let out a cry of rage and slapped him harshly on the left side of his face, fingernails scratching deep red marks into his face, clawing over his scar, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You're _sick!_ You're a _monster!_ " She yelled, pulling out her knife.

"Hey now, let's not do anything that we'll regret- _ohhh_ _wow_ ," Jack swallowed, feeling the edge of the knife dig slightly into his throat.

"You straight up slaughtered Roland. You-" Lilith spoke but Jack cut her off.

"You killed my daughter!" He reminded her, the memories flowing into his mind like poison. "You had fucking _killed_ my daughter. Think about it, what was your first reaction when I killed Roland?" He snarled. Lilith pulled back slightly. "You tried to kill me. And he wasn't even your _husband_ , he was just a _boyfriend_. You took something _way_ more important from me. You took my _daughter_." He let his head drop down. "You could _never_ understand." After Jacks rant, Lilith was silent for a moment. Then she sighed, fingers tightening around the knife.

"Atleast you got her back," she muttered, rising her hand before slashing it down, letting the knife dig deep into Jacks arm. He cried out in pain. She repeated the motion again, and again and again. Jack yelled bloody murder, tugging at the cuffs like his life depended on it. And at this point it did.

" _Fuck you,_ SHIT, _**FUCK YOU!**_ " He raged, eyes squeezed tightly shut as the slashing stopped. He slowly peeled open his eye, watching in terror as Lilith pulled out a corrosive gun. "No, nonono," he shook his head, eye wide in fear, "don't do this-"

"Too late," Lilith spat, pressing the gun to his arm, "hope it stings," with that, she smirked and pulled the trigger. Jack felt like his entire body was on fire, his throat was entirely dry from screaming so much as another cry was ripped from his throat.

Word of Jacks dissapearance had been taken to the board and Yvette. They were quick to send out people looking for him, but no one knew exactly where to look. Some of them were even sent to Elpis, where the word spread even more. It spread so far that even Rhys found out about it.

" _Angel!_ " He ran down the stairs and into the living room, where he guessed Angel would be, watching TV like he had been just a moment ago. "Did you see that _thing_ -" he panted, holding a finger up as he leaned on his knee, "-on the TV?"

"About Jack?" She questioned. Rhys just nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"I saw." Rhys stared at her. She didn't look like she cared. He felt tears in his eyes, lifting his hands to his face as he fell down onto his knees.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered, swallowing down a lump in his throat, "this is my fault..." he sobbed. He felt Angel stroak his back gently. "Can you... can you get Timothy?" With a loud sigh, Angel walked out. After a moment, Timothy came in, running.

"Rhys? _Shit_ , you okay?" He felt the mans arms wrap around him and pick him up. "Hey, you hear me?"

"I need to go and save him. I know where he is, I need to save him, and the company. They need us, Tim." Rhys begged, fingers digging into the mans shoulders in despair. "Please."

"You need to talk to Aurelia about this..." Timothy sighed, glancing at Angel. She simply nodded and pulled out her ECHO, walking around the corner to talk with Aurelia.

"She'll be home in a few hours. She heard about the whole thing with Jack, and agrees that you need to get back to Helios or Hyperion will be doomed." Angel explained once she ended the call and popped back into the room. "So, both of you, go pack your shit. We're leaving once she gets here."

And so a few hours passed by, they had all their things downstairs, though Rhys hadn't really taken almost anything with him, and Timothy had the basics, a few guns, shields, where Angel had clothes and eridium. Aurelia held the door open while they threw everything into the shuttle. They got on, and soon enough they were on their way onto Helios. Rhys got them all to follow him into the office, where he called the guards and both Timothy and Aurelia were locked up.

Then he forced the collar on Angel and dragged her with him to the labs, throwing her into the Siren-proof chamber. Without a glance behind him, he returned to the office and took control again. He called all guards back, re-planning the entire look for Jack. He sent them into specific areas, with specific guns and shields.

Then he readied himself for a battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So coming up next is mostly just fluffy angst


	27. Saved but not safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys does find Jack, but in what condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angst train is calming down for a while
> 
> I think

Rhys took along with him the best guards there were as he punched in the codes for Sanctuary into the fasttravel, the ones he'd seen Aurelia put in aswell. In just a few seconds, they were on their way.

Rhys marched straight into the house where they'd taken him into when they tried to convince hin to betray ack, while the guards slaughtered the people of the city. Some of them followed him into the apartment, but no one was on the lower level, exept for Tannis. She just pointed at the stairs, and with a bit of hesitation, Rhys ran upstairs.

" _Jack!?_ " He yelled, crashing straight into a big man. He froze. "Um."

"Down!" One of the guards yelled, and Rhys ducked. He felt the impact of the bullet shot at the man, as his shield reacted, sending Rhys many feet away. He groaned, standing up again. His powers lit up and he threw a small corrosive ball at the man.

"Shit, Mordecai, Lilith!" He yelled, backing up. "The kid's here!" He backed up into the room, and a lankier guy was straight at his side, checking the burn of the corrosive.

"Shit, Brick, you allright?" Brick nodded. The sniper looked up at the corrosive Siren, eyes filled with anger. "Lilith!" He called, and the Firehawk walked out of the room, holding up an arm. Rhys noticed the familiar clock on the wrist. He froze.

"What... what the _hell_ did you people do!?"

"Hey, now you atleast match." Lilith glanced at Rhys' robotic arm. "Oh, shit. Wrong arm." She said with a laugh, throwing the bloody limb at Rhys, who caught it in his hands with a terrified look on his face.

"Where is he!?" Rhys placed down the arm carefully onto the table and powered up his Siren powers. "You better not have killed him or I-"

" _Rhysie_ ," came a silent whimper from the other room. Relief washed over him. He threw a giant corrosive ball towards the hunters, making them move out of his way while the guards fought them. While he was prying the door open, he didn't notice Maya sneaking up on him before it was too late.

"Hey loverboy." She whispered as her finger wrapped around his robotic arm, phaseshifting it off, ripping it painfully out of it's socket. Rhys cried out in pain, electrocuting the Siren pretty badly. She let out a shriek and Rhys wrapped his corrosive coated fingers around her throat, pumping out large amounts of the green goop. She clawed at his hand, crying in pain as he slowly melted her entire neck and throat. He stared down at the body, panting, covered in blood.

"Jack," he whispered, holding his shoulder as he pushed into the room. He saw Jack in the chair, tied down. Blood was seeping from his arm, face and stomach. Rhys was quickly at his side, ripping off the bindings. " _Shit_ , Jack, you hear me? You're going to be _fine_..." he called over a few guards to carry Jack as he walked out of his room on his own. He noticed thst Mayas body was gone, and froze.

The new-U stations.

He felt like he'd been hit with a truck, flying backwards into a wall. He stared up at Lilith, behind her was the bluenette, smirking. Lilith was holding Jacks lone arm, and grabbed Rhys' neck, lifting him up. She pressed the arm to where Rhys' was ripped off.

"Wrong arm, but atleast it's real." She hissed, digging the bones into the socket, and partly to the flesh connecting to it. " **ACK** -" Lilith doubled over, revealing a guard holding a shotgun behind her.

"President Rhys, come, follow us." Thr guard spoke, pulling Rhys away, who was holding on to Jacks arm with a terrified expression. He stared at the Siren who was limping over to one of the loot boxes. The guards pulled him out before he got to see what she was doing, and he frowned. He followed them out of Sanctuary and onto Helios, where he and Jack were both dragged to the medical department.

Rhys' wounds were treated quicker than Jacks, as his weren't as serious. The first thing Rhys did once he was out, besides checking on Jack, was to order a new arm for himself, and one for Jack. He bought Jack one that could be taken off if needed, in the colour black. It had a few yellow strikes on it aswell, along with where Rhys' ECHO-screen was shown blue, Jack's would be yellow.

He knew Jack would love it.

Then he made sure that everything was stable on Helios, before heading to the labs to check on Angel. She was sleeping on the chair, and Rhys felt a sting in his heart. Maybe he had overreacted. Maybe he shouldn't have left her here.

"Angel?" The girl lifted her head, groggily looking at Rhys.

"Wha- oh, _Rhys_." She looked down at the ground. "Hi." Rhys sighed, letting her free, and out of the collar too. He pushed the door open, and after a moment of hesitating, she got up and walked out. They left the labs together, and the entire way to the pent house, Rhys kept apologizing for what he'd done, while Angel worried over his hand. He just shrugged it off.

"It's not a big deal, another Siren just ripped it off and stuck your fathers bones into it, no biggie, I swear!" Rhys said with an akward laugh as he pulled open the door. Angel furrowed her brows.

"My... fathers... _bones?_ " She questioned, and Rhys groaned.

"Yeah, uh, Jack doesn't have a left arm anymore." He muttered, scratching his neck at the memory of the arm that had been thrown at him, and frowned. "But he'll be fine. He's gonna be like me, kinda." Angel frowned, but decided to not ask any more questions.

While Angel had gone to her room and watch Echoflix, Rhys had decided that he was going to make them all pancakes.

When he was finished with making them, he called Angel to the kitchen and they ate together. The rest of the evening was nice, but Rhys couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

He hoped he was allright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this fic, unless I make the ending longer. Hm.


	28. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys loves Jack and Jack loves Rhys.

Before Jack had been taken to the doctors, his face had been taken care of, and the mask was put in place.

The hospital had taken care of the arm as well as they could, only leaving a small nub that ended a bit before the elbow would have started.

When Jack got out of the hospital, he was quite shocked to say the least. Anyone would be, really. He kept falling while trying to lean on his arm, kept dropping shit and walking into doors.

At first it was sort of funny, but then it got just... _sad_. Rhys had to hold things for him, had to help him in almost everything he did. Rhys sort of understood it, too. He was one armed aswell. But Jack would only yell at him and everyone around him when he failed at something. He couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't capable of controlling his entire body, and that it scared him.

The cybernetic arms came to them after a few days of waiting and being clumsy, and Rhys had Angel plug in his arm. Jack begged him to put in his arm aswell, but Rhys had to explain to him that it wouldn't be good for his body even if he had a socket to put it into. Rhys also relized he had to order one that wasn't up to the shoulder like his was.

And so they had to wait a whole month, and then Jack got to get the surgery for a cybernetic socket.

And after that, it was like a dance on roses. Rhys got to plug the arm in, and Jack was extremly happy.

"So do you like it?" Rhys asked, smiling at Jack who had just come back from the hospital and was standing in the office door opening, staring at the arm in awe.

"I have an arm again, ofcourse I like it, I _love_ it!" He looked up to Rhys, walking over to him, arms spread for a hug. Rhys grinned, hugging the man tightly.

"I love _you_." Rhys muttered into the crook of his neck. He felt Jacks cybernetic arm finally wrap around him, and he chuckled.

"I love you too, baby. I still haven't really figured out how to use this arm, but I'm Handsome Jack! I'll figure it out." He pulled back from the hug to press their lips together. "I," he muttered as he pulled away again, before kissing Rhys again, "love," he smirked, dipping Rhys down like a princess, "you."

"I love you too, silly."

It took another month of yelling and accusing for Jack to learn how to control the arm. He wasn't perfect at it, but it was fine. He had tried to take it off a few times, but the though terrified him too much, and so they had upgraded him to a better one that couldn't be taken off. Jack found it easier to control, aswell.

Rhys had also tried to get Jack to take proffessional help, and he even brought people who helped amputees to learn to use cybernetics, but Jack threatened to airlock them. So they had to live with Jacks decent use of the arm.

It had been a bit over two months since Jack lost his arm. He often left work ealier as his shoulder and arm started hurting. Well, Rhys kicked him out to be exact. This was one of those days.

It was already nighttime when Rhys returned home. He wasn't expecting much anything, but one thing he surely was not expecting was to find Jack asleep on their couch. He smiled, walking over to the man and stroaking his cheek gently.

"Jack?" He whispered. The older man stirred slightly, letting out a muffled sound. Rhys smiled, shaking Jack slightly.

"Rhysie...?" He opened his eyes, staring up at Rhys with tired eyes. Rhys shook his head before kissing Jacks nose. The latter leaned up, trying to catch a kiss from the kid, but he pulled away with a small laugh. He brought his slender fingers to Jacks mask, slowly peeling it off his scarred face.

"You're adorable." Rhys whispered, pressing his lips softly against Jacks. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack sat up abruptly, grabbing Rhys by the waist as he pulled him flush to his own body. "I love you so fucking much. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life." Jacks voice was stern, and Rhys felt his heart flutter.

"Even more than Angel?" With a small smirk, he added, "Even more than you love yourself?"

"I... I don't know how to feel about Angel." Jack admitted. He let out a breathy laugh. "But yes, I love you more than myself."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Rhys repeated, his arms wrapping tightly around Jacks form, lips kissing a trail up the mans neck. Jack smiled against Rhys' hair. This was perfect. This was his life.

His life was... perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are on the fluff wagon again. For now.


	29. Love forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

"Handsome Jack, sir. Your bodydouble is outside, asking if he could come talk to you." Came a voice from Jacks ECHO. He let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, let him in." The doors slid open and the bodydouble stepped inside, akwardly scratching his neck. "Before you say anything, I let Aurelia go already. Rhys had her locked up, not me."

" _I_ \- uh, allright. Do you know why?" Timothy walked over to the desk, sitting down on a chair infront of it. Jack furrowed his brows.

"He thought she would try to stop him or something, I don't really know. He threw _you_ in because I've been looking for you." Jack explained, causing Timothy to cock a brow.

"Why?" He questioned, crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes. "You could make _so_ many other bodydo-"

"To apologize." Jack butted in. Timothy went silent, his mouth hanging open. He slowly closed it, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh." He muttered. "You regret what you did?" Jack nodded. "I... see. You know, if I didn't know better, I would claim that _you're_  the bodydouble." Timothy let out a laugh. Jack just chuckled.

"I would be a hella impressive bodydouble then." Timothy laughed some more.

"Yup," he agreed, "that you would."

After that they just casually discussed what all they had been through since they last saw eachother. Timothy told Jack all about his adventures through the galaxy while he tried to look for some place safe. So far, Aurelias place and Helios were on top. Jack chuckled, agreeing with the double at the second part.

Timothy also told him how he'd met Aurelia on Elpis, and from there the lady had taken him to her house. And after that he'd ended up here. He left out the part where Rhys thought he was Jack.

Jack just told him about the adventure through Pandora, where they had looked for a Vault, and where Rhys had found him. He told Tim about all the times he and Rhys bonded, about when they argued, and when he saved Rhys' and his friends lives. Timothy just laughed along, listening to the story. He also told him about the argument they had, and how Rhys had come up to the penthouse with chocolate and roses.

"Oh, oh and he had this friggin' _sweet_ _ass_ card, like it was so cheesy and I loved the _hell_ out of it." Jack explained, remembering the day like it had been yesterday. Then ge proceeded to tell him about how they'd gotten into another fight because of his nightmares, and how he had been a coward and escaped to Elpis.

"And when I returned, I went to get Angels body. You see, not only did Nakataka- _whatever the hell'_ s ID have _my_ AI on it, apparently it also had Angels. So I plugged her into her body." Jack sighed, fidgeting slightly in his seat. "She made me see things with, _y'know_ , her powers. So Rhys ended up finding me sobbing on the floor without my mask. He didn't look at my face, he didn't force me to show it. But I chose to show it to him. A little after that we started dating." Jack smiled softly.

"You seem really in love with him." Timothy said with a laugh, and Jack just nodded.

"Then shit went down with Lilith and the gang, because of Aurelia. But atleast Rhys learnt to control his powers from them. But I also lost my arm." Jack nodded at the black cybernetic arm. Timothy looked at it.

"It looks good on ya'."

"It really does, doesn't it?" Came another voice, and Jack lifted his eyes from his bodydouble to his boyfriend, who was walking towards them, swaying his hips with every step. He was holding a stack of papers in his hand. "Now Jack, I need you to sign this." He slammed the papers down onto the desk, and Jack just shrugged, writing his name where Rhys told him to. With a grin, Rhys lifted the paper up to look at it. "Jack Lawrence?"

"What? Jack, why- that's- what?" Timothy sputtered, frowning at the mention of his last name.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? I changed my name to that because I didn't want to keep my birthname." Jack said with a chuckle. Timothy just frowned and muttered an "um okay" at Jack, who turned his attention to Rhys. "So, Rhysie, what were those papers for?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Rhys dug something out of his pocket, placing the papers back to the desk as he walked around it to stand directly infront of Jack. "So," he started, dropping down onto one knee, holding up a small box in his hand, and Jack slapped a hand over his mouth while Timothy just stared with wide eyes, "Handsome Jack Lawrence," Rhys smirked, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled, jumping onto Rhys, their lips crashing together in an intense kiss. Timothy let out an akward noice, and Jack pulled away from Rhys for a second. "Tim, you know the way out. I'll have some _private_ _fun_ with my _husband_ now, and I think you should fuck off." Without hesitation, Timothy was pretty much running out of the office.

"I love you." Rhys laughed before bringing their lips together again. He let out a huff when he felt the office floor against his back, Jacks body flush with his as the older man grinded their hips together.

"Ah, son of a taint..." Jack cursed, grinning from ear to ear as he panted ontop of the kid, "I love you too, oh god, I love you..." he moaned softly into Rhys' ear. He stopped his grinding for a second to take off his mask. Rhys' hands were pulling at his clothes, threatening to rip them if they didn't come off right now.

Jack sat up to pull of his clothes while Rhys did the same while laying on the floor. Rhys was faster, and was quick to start unbuttoning Jacks pants, causing the man to pause his stripping for a mere second to let out a groan, before continuing to pull off the rest of his clothes. Once he was done, he pressed Rhys back down to the ground, hand sneaking to the front of Rhys' pants, palming him through the material.

" _Ack_ \- oh god," Rhys moaned, thrusting up against the hand, letting his fingertips dig into Jacks back as he arched his back. Jack just grinned wide, thrusting and grinding against Rhys' still clothed ass, letting small grunts and groans escape his lips.

"Shit, kiddo, you're friggin' _perfect_ ," he murmured against the skin of his throat, teeth scraping against it gently. He felt Rhys shudder under him.

"Take your pants o- oh god," Rhys moaned, pulling at Jacks pants eagerly. The man let out a breathy laugh, standing up to pull down his pants, and then he ripped off Rhys' aswell, along with his underwear. He grabbed the lube from his drawer, _don't ask why it was there_ , and was quick to start pressing his fingers into... himself.

Rhys felt a thick lump in his throat as he stared at the big bad CEO, watched as his fingers thrusted in and out of himself, low moans escaping his lips as he gave the boy a real show. "Oh _fuck_ ," Rhys breathed. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. After a moment, Jack climbed back ontop of Rhys, positioning the kids tip against his hole, slowly pushing himself down on it. Rhys let out a loud moan, the tightness around him felt amazing, and he couldn't help but buck.

" **Ah**! _Shit_ , calm boy. It's my first rodeo." Jack chuckled nervously, his cybernetic hand flat against Rhys' marked up chest, while his other hand, the flesh one, was still holding onto Rhys' manhood. Rhys bit down onto his lip as hard as he could in effort to not buck some more. Once he felt that Jack had gone the entire way down, he let out a loud, throaty moan. He let his hips start grinding inside of the man. Jack panted, increasing his speed as he lifted himself up again. He pressed down faster this time, legs clamping down around Rhys' hips as he turned them around, making Rhys be top.

" _Oh_ ," Rhys groaned, staring down at Jack in suprise. He swallowed, slowly starting up the pace, thrusting in and out of the CEO. Jack had closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he let out a moan of his own.

"Shit, kiddo, I-I'm close," he grunted, "c'mon, **harder**."

"Shit..." Rhys muttered, speeding up, enjoying the sounds that came out of the mans throat at every angled thrust. "F-fuck, I'm close too, I can't last much longer..." Rhys leaned down to kiss Jacks lips.

"Just a bit more, I know you can do it baby." Jack said, biting down on Rhys' lip gently. "Just- _ah_ , fuck," he panted, "a little more," he tilted his head back again, hearing the kid moan loudly as he shuddered and feeling him fill up his tight hole sent him over the edge aswell with another loud moan.

" _Gah_ -" Rhys' eyes went wide as he felt Jacks orgasm, he felt how he tightened around his cock, and of Rhys' wouldn't have already finished, that would have surely sent him over the edge. He let out a silent moan as he flopped down onto Jacks chest, panting loudly.

"Mmh, damn kiddo. That was hot." Jack muttered after a moment. Rhys just let out a breathy laugh, turning slightly so he could look at Jacks face.

"We need to do that sometime again." Rhys murmured, leaning up to press his lips to Jacks.

"Hell yeah we do," Jack agreed, a smile forming on his face. "I love you Rhysie."

"I love you too, _Jackie_." Rhys teased, and Jack laughed. He shook his head, simply responding by pressing Rhys' head down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the kids form.

"I know you do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the fluff
> 
> Because its not gonna be around for long


	30. A long while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years.

It had been three years since Rhys and Jack got married.

Everyone was doing relatively well.

Angel was living down on Pandora with her girlfriend of eight months, Gaige. They lived in Opportunity, due to Jacks wish and Rhys' begging. They were happy together, even owned a cat.

Vaughn was leading a bandit group along side with Sasha, and they slowly but surely tried to help Jack in his plan to make Pandora a better place. For everyone. Vaughn had confessed to Sasha aswell, but she had turned him down. They were still great friends.

Fiona was off Vault hunting by herself, though she was often joined by Athena. Sometimes even Timothy or Aurelia came along, but not as often. She had already found one Vault, and was very close to finding a second one.

Aurelia lived on her own planet, in her own home with Timothy. They made a good pair, even though they weren't dating. Timothy would often visit Jack and work for him, but not nearly as often as he used to.

What about Jack and Rhys?

They had a bumpy marriage, with quite a lot of fights. But most of it was happy. They loved eachother very much, and worked well together.

Today was their anniversary of three years, and Jack had apparently planned something very special. Rhys wondered what it could be as he made his way to the Hub of Heroism, just like Jack had told him. Once he got there, he noticed that most of Helios was there. And those who didn't fit in here, were somewhere else, watching this from big and small screens. Rhys furrowed his brows as he made his way to the front, standng right infront of the elevator.

He noticed the elevator was coming down. It felt like the process took ages, but when the elevator was finally there, the doors slid open and showed Jacks back. The man was standing there, hands on hips with his back turned.

"Uh, Jack-"

"Tut tut, be quiet now Rhysie." Jack said with a chuckle, and Rhys obeyed. Jack started backing up, all the way out of the elevator, til' his back hit Rhys. Rhys could hear people gasping. Slowly, the man turned around, and Rhys' eyes went wide.

"Jack... your mask..." he muttered, bringing his hands to the mans face, inspecting the blody spatches on his face. He had clearly ripped off the clasps, making it impossible to put the mask on, ever again. "We need, like, something to stop the bleeding, oh gods." He was offered papel towels, and he grabbed them, thanking whoever gave them, and pressed them all over Jacks face.

"Rhysie," Jack whispered, grabbing his hands and bringing them back down, "that doesn't matter right now. Happy anniversary, baby."

"This," Rhys' eyes swept over the scar, and then at the people around them, "is my... anniversary gift?" Jack simply nodded, leaning forwards to rest their foreheads together. He got some blood on Rhys' face, but neither of them could care less. "I'm so proud of you." Rhys murmured, pressing their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too." After a moment, Rhys let out a dry laugh and shook his head. "What?"

"No, I'm just thinkin', my gift for you will be super lame compared to this..." Rhys whispered, wrapping his arms around the man to bury his head in his neck. Jack just chuckled.

"I don't mind, babydoll." With that, Jack picked Rhys up, like a princess, and carried him into the elevator. There were people applauding and cheering, and in general there was a really positive wibe everywhere. Jack started up the elevator and they returned to the penthouse. He put Rhys down to open the door, and they were greeted by a small germanshepheard puppy at the door.

"Oh my god! Jack, this is so cute," Rhys slapped a hand over his mouth, dropping down onto his knees, "hey there..." he lifted the dog into his arms, letting it smother him with kisses. He looked up at Jack, who was smiling down at him.

"C'mon babe, let me atleast close the door." Jack said with a laugh, and Rhys akwardly put the dog down, making his way into the apartment. When he walked to the livingroom, with the puppy following him, he was greeted by a big yell of "suprise!" coming from all kinds of different people in the room.

Once he got over the fact that he just felt like he had a heartattack, he realised he knew everyone in the room. There was Vaughn, Yvette, Sasha, Timothy, Aurelia, even Angel and her girlfriend was there. He couldn't suppress the wide grin spreading onto his face as he ran into their arms, hugging them all as best as he could. He noticed Jack staring at him with a soft smile.

"You planned... all this? For me?" He wiped away a few tears from his eyes, looking at Jack in awe and adoration. The man simply smiled with a nod, looking like he only saw Rhys.

"Yeah, kiddo. That I did." There was something Jack was hiding though. Something he wasn't telling Rhys, but the boy decided to ingore it for now, and concentrate on the party.

Much, much later, when everyone had gone to where they were supposed to sleep, did Rhys bring it up. "Jack," he started, arms sliding gently around Jacks form, "you're super tense." He murmured, pressing his face into the crook of Jacks neck.

"Rhys." Jacks voice was strained and his tone harsh. Rhys frowned, pulling away from the man in his arms to get a better look of his face. The blood had been washed off and the cuts taken care of. "I need to tell you somethin' kiddo."

"What is it?"

"The reason I changed my surname. I uh, my real name. I want you to know my real name." Jack muttered. Rhys had never even given it thought. Not even once had it striked him that Jack could possibly have any other name than 'Handsome' Jack Lawrence. Sure, he said he changed it, but Rhys hadn't given it thought.

"Oh," his lips parted and he circled around the chair to sit down onto the mans lap. Jack sighed, wrapping the cybernetic arm around Rhys' waist.

"My real name is John Harold Tassiter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> I'm already apologizing for the next chapter.
> 
> Heh...


	31. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds out new things about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied rape and such

"My real name is John Harold Tassiter."

"Wha- wha-" Rhys sputtered. Harold Tassiter? He couldn't believe it. How was that possible?

"Yeah, kiddo. The old fucker Harold was my uncle, and my mom really respected him or _some shit_ , so she decided to name me after him. Didn't lessen the _abuse I got from her_ , though." Jack buried his face into Rhys' neck, old, faint memories coming back to his head and he groaned.

"A... abuse?" Rhys frowned, wrapping both his arms around Jack, nuzzling closer to the older man. "I'm _so_ sorry that that had to happen to you..." he mumbled, brushing his fingers through Jacks hair gently.

"It's fine. That actually reminds me, I'm going to Elpis with Timothy, they have something down there that will help me, I dunno, become more myself? I wasn't really listenin' to 'em, but it was somethin' 'bout me getting back more of my memories." Jack let out a dry chuckle, "It's kinda weird tho, thinking that I don't have all my memories back, _y'know_?" Rhys nodded at that, cracking a small smile.

"I promise I wont crash Helios down while you're gone." Jack laughed at that. The rest of the evening was nice. They went to sleep after cleaning the mess that had been left after the guests, even though Jack had insisted that they would call in someone else to do it for them.

In the morning, Jack woke up before Rhys, and was fuly clothed and out of the door in less than five minutes. He met Timothy at the deck, greeting the double happily. They jumped into the ship and soon enough they were off.

The ride was smooth, just like the landing. After landing, they grabbed a moonzoomie, and soon enough they were at the lab.

While Jack went down with the scientists, Tim grabbed all their things and dragged them up into their little apartment that they had there for a few days and changed clothes, from his workclothes into sweatpants and a shirtless top. He pulled out his ECHO, messaging Aurelia that he was safe and sound, and she told him to inform to her when Jack came back. Just in case.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jack crashed into the room, groaning as he leaned against the small table next to the door. Timothy noticed that he was holding his mask to his face.

"Oh, hey Tim." Jack murmured when he spotted the younger man in the room. "What're ya' doin' 'ere?" His speech was slightly slurred, and there was something dark behind those eyes.

"You asked me to come with you, to make sure those _psychopaths_ don't do weird shit to ya." Maybe the memory thing had made him forget a few hours, who knows. With an uncertain smile, Timothy nodded at the door, and Jack took the hint, slowly pushing it closed.

"You're here _willingly_?" Jack questioned as he made his way slowly towards the bed, a sinister smirk on his lips as he pressed the mask to his face.

"Uh... yeah? Why are you wearing the mask? Well, wearing and wearing. Why are you pressing it to your face?"

"Tsk, when did ya' become so dumb? Obviously because of the scar. And since I went and ripped out the hinges, well, ya know." Jack rolled his eyes, stopping to just stare at Timothy in a weird way. There was something very familiar in the way he was looking at him.

"But... literally everyone has seen the scar." He slowly muttered, scooting back on the bed to get more distance between them.

"...I guess you're right, kiddo." Jack said with a dry chuckle, throwing the mask off to the side before crawling onto the bed. "I missed ya." Jack murmured, bringing one hand to Timothys thigh, squeezing it kind of gently. This reminded him too much of the Jack he used to know. What the hell had they done to him?!

"J-Jack? The _hell_ are you doing?!" He sputtered, trying to get away, but Jack just laughed, pulling him closer. Soon their bodies were flush with eachothers, and Timothy was frozen in fear. They had literally made Jack the man he was before his death. A sob escaped his throat. "Don't do this. Rhys wont forgive you..."

"Oh pumpkin, he already knows about the things I did to you. He'll forgive me," Jacks hips jerked forward, grinding against the double, who responded with a cry of terror, his hands flying up to stop Jack from going any further, but the man just laughed some more, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. The grip of the iron hand was harsh, and Timothy knew it was going to bruise badly. Jack kept thrusting against him, slightly panting, until Timothy opened his mouth.

"I'll tell Angel." Jack stopped all his movement at that, "I'll tell her that her father, who she thought was better than he used to be, is just a fucking **_RAPIST_**!" Timothy yelled, fighting back harder than he had ever fought against anyone. Somehow he got his hands on the digi-Jack button and activated the two Jacks. He screamed at them to attack Jack, while the older man just stared at him in shock. The digi-Jacks made no move to help him, as they didn't see Jack as a threat.

Not yet, atleast.

"Ohohoh, _kiddo_ , you wouldn't live to tell that little lie to her." Jack growled, nails digging into Timothys wrists, as the double stared at Jack in disbelief.

" _Lie_?" He spat, "How," he kicked, trying to get free, only to get his legs pinned by Jacks thicker, more muscular legs, "is," his back arched in hopes of getting his arms free, but Jack just pressed harder, "this a fucking **lie**?!" It was helpless. He panted under the man, glaring at him with great anger. "I told you no. Every single fucking time, I told you no. Jack, you are a _rapist_. Fuck you!" With that, he literally spat into Jacks eye, causing the man to pull back and free one hand to wipe his face. That's when Timothy striked, his elbow colliding with Jacks nose, causing him to let out a pained roar. The two digi-Jacks sprouted into action then, shooting at Jack with all their might.

The CEO quickly rolled off of Timothy, covering himself as much as he could. After a few seconds, the two Jacks dissappeared, and the only sound that was left was Jacks pained groaning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appriciate all comments!


	32. The R word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so trust me there is a reason for all this 
> 
> Yes im very sorry and no this wasnt in the original plan but the original plan literally made no sense and I realised I had to change it
> 
> So here we are

After a long while of watching Jack sit on the floor, panting, Timothy decided it was safe to try to message Aurelia. But the second he moved, Jacks head snapped to look at him, and the look on his face just screamed murder. In no time had he jumped onto the bed and grabbed a death grip on Timothys throat with his right hand, while the other kept away the mans arms, to prevent any other attacks from happening.

"You-" Timothy wheezed, barely being able to speak from underneath the pressure, "Jack- please- don't kill me, I wont te-" his voice was cut off by a choking noice from his own throat. Dark spots started appearing in his vision.

"You wont tell a soul?" Jack murmured in a dark voice, leaning down right next to his ear, a big, evil grin splitting his face. Timothy just nodded, tears running down his face fiercly, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He was going to die.

But at that moment, Jack let go of the death grip on his neck, letting him gasp for air and curl into a ball, gagging on the amount of air he was breathing in.

"That's what I thought." Jack spoke with a snicker, waiting for Timothys breathing to even out slightly before pulling him up into his lap. "Now then, let me have my damn fun."

"I... yes sir." Timothy swallowed, looking away with tears in his eyes, cheeks drenched in the salty liquid. He shuddered in fear when he watched Jack strip out of his clothes, only leaving on his yellow sweater and jeans, before climbing back onto him.

"Now be a good boy for me and don't fight me. I know you want me," with a chuckle he leaned down to bite down on the doubles neck, "because you _are_ me."

"Y-yes sir..." Timothys voice was strained, he was fighting back tears so hard. He let out a loud yelp when Jack violently ripped off his pants, along with his shirt just a few second later. He couldn't stop the tears that started running down his face, but he could supress the sobs.

"Good boy..." Jack muttered as he yanked off the yellow boxers aswell, leaving him naked in all his glory, face completely red. He winced when he heard the noice of a zipper being pulled down. That's when he realised prepping wasn't going to happen. He watched in horror as Jack spat on his hand, rubbing the wetness over his throbbing cock, before leaning over Timothy again.

" ** _AH! SHIT!_** " Timothy yelled in pain when he felt Jack forcefully push in. He instantly regretted it as finger gently wrapped around his neck and Jack gave him a warning glare. He had never been this bad. Usually it was just small harrassment, nothing this bad. He winced everytime Jack slammed into him, the pain was unbearable. And as the pressure on his neck increased, he felt himself loose conciousness.

Much, much later after Jack was done with him, and was laying ontop of him, forcing him to sleep under him, both of them completely naked, did Timothy come to. Tim felt sore all over, almost crying in pain when he pushed the older man slightly to the side and reached over to grab the closest ECHO he saw. It just happened to be Jacks.

"You can do it... just call him..." he muttered to himself, finger howering over the call button on the young presidents number. With a groan, he clicked away, searching up Aurelias number.

"Hello Jack."

"N-no, this is, I'm Tim, please be quieter," Timothy stuttered in a quiet voice, careful to not waken the sleeping man ontop of him. There was a moment of silence at the other end.

"Darling, what's wrong? Do I need to come and save you?" Her voice was filled with fear and worry, and it made Timothys heart beat even faster than it already was.

"Y-yes, just... please be quick..." Timothy weeped, letting out a sob. He heard the sound of Aurelias heels clicking into the floor of Helios.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Aurelia confirmed. "I'll see you soon."

"Y-yeah. Love you. Bye..." he clicked out of the call with tears in his eyes. Quickly he dug up Rhys' number, hesitating just for a moment before calling the kid.

"Heya Handsome. How ya feeli-"

"Rhys, it's me." After a moment of akward silence, Timothy realised what he'd done. "I-I mean this is Timothy."

"What's wrong? Is Jack allright? Are _you_ allright?" Rhys quickly questioned, the panic clear in his voice. Timothy swallowed.

"Jack... he..." How would he explain this to the kid without shocking him too much? "I... they didn't only give him back parts of his memory. They made him into the monster he used to be." Rhys could hear from Timothys voice that the man had been crying. "Actually, no. They made him an _actual_ monster. What he was before is nothing compared to... _this_." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I..." Rhys gasped, "you're not implying that he..." Timothy sighed, looking at Jack, checking that he was still asleep, " _y'know_. The r word."

"It's not like it's the first time." He let out a sob. Why was this his life?

"I don't know what to say." Rhys whispered. He was heartbroken, to say the least.

"Aurelia is on her way here. I want you to come here too, but you should take care of the scientists and try to get-" he cut himself off when Jack stirred slightly. When the man didn't wake up, he sighed and continued, "some logic to this whole situation. Can you," he swallowed down a sob, "can you do that for me?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." Rhys muttered. Timothy glanced over at Jacks face.

"I think I should go before he wakes up. Bye." He shut the call before Rhys got to say another word. Carefully, he placed the ECHO back to the table. " _Fuck_..."


	33. So sorry for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening in Jacks that he can't understand

It took a while for Jack to wake up, and when he did, he felt like he had the worst hangover of his life. " _Fuck_ , my head hurts," he groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the kid under him, "Hey Rhy-" he froze. This wasn't Rhys. He furrowed his brows, looking down at himself, finding that they were both naked. What the fuck had happened?! "Timothy?! What the shit-" with a disgusted noice, Jack jumped away from the body double. They were both covered in sweat and- that was cum, wasn't it. He groaned, leaning against the small table. "Son of a **taint** , TimTams, I am _so_ sorry, shit..."

"J-just stay where you are. _Don't_ come any closer!" Timothy said with a wince, agressively tugging the blanket over himself. Jack frowned, looking in the direction of the shower.

"I'll go take a shower." Jack muttered, standing up straighter. He cracked his knuckles, twisting his head, causing his neck to pop and crack aswell while Timothy cringed at the noice. "When I'm done I'll go beat those scientists into bloodpulps, **FUCK**." He yelled, his hand forming a fist and he punched a hole in the nearest wall. With a sigh, he looked at Tim. "You should shower too."

With that, the man was gone. What just happened? Timothy pulled the blanket closer, letting out a soft sob. Maybe it had been a mistake to call Rhys and Aurelia. Too late to take that back anymore.

After a moment, Jack returned fully clothed and clean. He spared a single glance into Timothys direction before grabbing the door handle. "Timothy, I'm sorry for whatever I did." He said, his voice barely a whisper before marching out of the door.

Jack went straight down to the labs. The doctors and scientists looked at him in terror the moment he marched in through the door. And for a good reason.

"The **_fuck_** did you maniacs do to me?!" He roared, grabbing the nearest person, lifting him into the air by the jacket. "You sick bastards!"

"S-sir! We just- uh- please don't kill me!" The doctor cried out, grabbing Jacks wrist in terror. The man just laughed dryly, slamming the doctor into the wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

"My fucking double who I finally got to forgive the things I did," his knuckles were turning white, the shirt ripping. With a growl, he brought his robot arm to the mans throat to keep him on the wall, "he was finally comfortable with sleeping in the same room, he was finally comfortable around me, it took years to achive that, and you **_sick fucks_** went and _destroyed_ that!" He pulled the doctor away from the wall, just so he could slam him back into it with a growl.

He swallowed harshly, his breathing the only noice left in the room. He felt something sting in his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. "You **bastards**..." he muttered, pulling out his gun and shooting the dude in the head before letting his body fall to the ground. "Who wants to be _next?_ "

At the same time as that went down in the labs, Timothy sat on the floor in the shower when he heard a knock at the outer door. He let out a wince as he got up, wrapped a towel around himself and went to open it.

"Timothy? Darling... what did he do to you, you poor thing..." Aurelia muttered, pulling Timothy flush with her body, the towel barely staying on.

" _Aurelia_..." he pressed his face into the crook of his neck with a shudder. With a small amount of hesitation, he pulled away. "I'll put my clothes on and we can leave. Oh," he sighed, remembering how different Jack had been, "lets go through the labs first."

Jack had gotten to slaughter three of the scientists before the door started melting away, covered in green goop, corrosive. He froze, staring at the door in shock.

"Rhys?" He stared in awe as the boy stepped in through the hissing metal, only small parts of his shirt still clinging to his skin, his tattoos glowing.

"Jack." He nodded at him before turning his attention to the others in the room.

"S-sir, p-please, save us, we... _please_ , we'll do _anything_ ," one of the doctors pleaded and begged, dropping to her knees infront of Rhys, who just let out a laugh, bringing his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"Oh _darling_ ," he whispered, something dark flashing in his eyes, "your friends over there," he nodded at the three dead scientists, "were lucky that Jack got to them first." His grip in her hair tightened. "Because I will make your deaths _slow and painful._ " He laughed, a green glow coming out of his hand and the girl started screaming in pain, corrosive seeping out of his palm into her head, slowly melting it away. He kept it there until his hand was wrist deep in her scalp.

Jack stared from aside when Rhys started glowing at full force, straightening up with his eyes buring with rage. He spread his arms, walking towards the terrified people.

"Wait, Rhys. Without them we can't figure out what the hell they did." Jack stopped him, looking at him with wide eyes, not daring to come closer to the siren.

"Grab one of them then. I'll kill the rest." Rhys snapped, glaring at Jack, who just frowned with a nod.

"Who is the leader?" There was muttering in the group and many hands were rised up.

"She isn't here today, but I know where she lives." Came a weak whisper from the crowd. Jack groaned, pulling the kid to his side, nodding for Rhys to continue while the others begged for Jack to choose them.

"Jack. Step away. You're too close, I _don't_ want to hurt you." Rhys spoke, his voice barely a whisper, and Jack nodded, stepping through the hissing door, staring with wide eyes as Rhys stepped into the middle of the room. A blue electric shock shot out of his back, then another, and a third. Slowly, they built him a pair of beautiful, electric wings. A chuckle escaped his lips. " _Shocking_ , isn't it?"

 


	34. Burn, baby, burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds that he isnt the only violent one in the marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence up ahead!

Rhys raised up his hand, it glowed a bright green, strongest at the palm. His torso glew bright blue, electric shocks licking and kissing at his body and wings, throbbing eloquently out of his smooth back. His eyes roamed the room, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

With a simple step, he was nose to nose with a man, much bigger than him, but so much weaker compared to the power he weilded. His hand was already on his face, thumb pressing into his eyes as he screamed, corrosive burning his face.

The other scientists tried to escape, but an electric wall stopped them, sending them flying into the walls behind them. Rhys laughed. His laughter echoed in the room, bouncing from wall to wall as he ran his hand down the mans body, dropping him dead after pressing his hand into his chest, melting anything in his way and grabbed his heart, pulling it out while it was still beating.

After that there was no screaming. They just stared at Rhys in terror, and so did Jack. His eyes were wide glued to his husband, heart throbbing in his chest.

"Could-" he swung his hand from the right to left, throwing fresh corrosive at the people- "you-" he swung it again, repeating the action as his arm flew to the right again- "just-" electric shocks kissed his arm, slithering down it sweetly, clutching onto the corrosive- " **DIE**?!" He yelled, eyes glaring holes into the now dead scientists. He felt his knees go weak.

The room was covered from top to bottom with the green glow of corrosive and the blue electric shocks running across the walls. Rhys was doubled over the green goop, panting and groaning. The bodies of the scientists were hissing in the corner of the room, their bodies slowly melting away. Rhys let out a small sob, his robotic arm melting from contact with the floor.

"Rhys! Rhys get out of there!" Jack yelled, his fingers pressing harshly into the young doctors shoulders, making him wince. "You shut up!" He growled, bringing his cybernetic hand to his neck before slamming him face first into a wall. "Rhysie!"

"Jack..." Rhys whispered, slowly standing up, his robotic arm looking like shit, all his clothes gone, exept for the top part of his pants, melted into something you could barely call shorts. His back was turned to Jack, and Jack watched as small electric shocks danced on the naked skin.

"Rhys?"

"What the hell is going on here?" A booming voice spat, and Jacks eyes turned up to meet his doubles judging eyes, noticing that Aurelia was there too. She pointed her gun at Jack.

"Hey now, _don't_ do that," Jack sputtered, raising his flesh hand up, "it would be a huge mistake." He pulled the kid away from the wall, pushing him towards Timothy. "Tim, take care of this kid." His eyes swept over Rhys' form. He was leaning against the wall, palms flat against it, one half melted. "I have to make sure my husband is allright."

With that, Jack stepped into the corrosive filled room, his shields taking the damage for now. He reached for the boy, a hand landing on his shoulder gently. Rhys simply flinched, avoiding the touch slightly. "Jack. Don't touch me." He growled, glancing back over his shoulder, a few electric shocks spitting out of his back, hitting Jack in the chest. He stepped back with a pained grunt. Slowly, the kid turned to face him, a worried glare on his face. Was that even possible? Jack frowned.

"Rhys, we need to get you out of here-" Rhys cut him off with a hard smack on the cheek with his flesh hand, it had already stopped leaking corrosive and the tattoos had faded from his hand itself. Jack stepped back in shock.

"We? You're not coming." Rhys hissed at him, pushing past him, the electric shocks coming from him breaking the shield around Jack, causing the man to cry out on pain as he fell to his knees, looking up at Rhys with big eyes.

"Rhys... no, please..." he pleaded, eyes watering slightly, "you can't leave me like this..." but he didn't look back.

"C'mon, lets get that kid to us where to go." Rhys said in a weak voice, his throat dry and his body in great pain as he walked towards the two people in the corridor. Timothy weakly nodded, pulling the small doctor closer to his side. Aurelia just pressed closer to the man next to her.

The kid said something about a city called Concordia. Aurelia and Timothy both seemed to know where this was, and so they were on their way. After a few hours, they arrived in the city, it was under Hyperions control, mostly, and safe. Mostly. People were really weird, but Rhys decided to do his best in ingoring it while they followed the boy. They entered an elevator that took them up to "the meriffs office" as it was still called. Rhys didn't want to even ask about it, so they just kept going, until they reached the office itself. The boy pushed open the door.

"Ah, you're one of them doctors right?" There was a woman, she looked very familiar, sounded very familiar. He heard Timothy and Aurelia gasp as they pulled out their guns. "And oh, seems like you have company. Introduce them." They all stepped in, and that's when it hit him. This woman was-

"Moxxi."

 


	35. No more

Quickly after the others left, had Jack gotten off the floor, running out of the corrosive mess. He dug around in the small corridor, limping from box to box, drawer to drawer, until he found a healing hypo. With a satisfied sigh, he leaned against the wall, his eye sliding shut. He was exhausted, and so he drifted off.

When he woke up the next time, he wasn't in the corridor anymore. He was on Helios, on his couch, next to a pile of dead bodies, the small dog next to them, smelling the rotting flesh. Blood was everywhere. He frowned, quickly calling up the cleaning crew. What the fuck was going on? He got doctors to look at him, mechanics, everyone looked at him, he wanted to know what was wrong. He couldn't loose Rhys because of this. He just couldn't.

Speaking of whom, he hadn't heard anything about Rhys since the incident. He tried calling him, Timothy and Aurelia. In the end, he ended up calling Angel.

"Hey dad. _Wow_ , you look like **crap**." She spoke, furrowing her brows. "What's wrong?"

"I went down to Elpis with Timothy to get an update for my AI. Or something. But... they uploaded some kind of virus," he read off the papers, eye shimmying through the text, "and it messes with my personality. So everytime I fall asleep, a psychopath wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Angels voice was beyond worried, her expression shocked. "What did you do?"

"I... _apparently_ did unspeakable things to Timothy." He turned so that Angel could see the blood that had been impossible to wash from his couch. "And then... this." He couldn't even look at her, his eyes glued to the floor under him.

"Dad..." he could hear the dissapointment in her voice and a sigh escaping her lips. "You have to put yourself somewhere where you surely can't hurt anyone else. Or yourself."

"Even if I do throw myself in jail, I need to just say "let me out" and I'll be free again." Jack muttered, his free hand running through his hair. Angel said something that Jack couldn't understand. He cocked a brow, eyes raising up to the screen. She seemed to be talking to someone off screen, probablu Gaige. When she looked back, she had a sad frown on her face. "What?"

"You _could_ upload your AI into an ECHO or something until we figure this out. I'll be coming to Helios, I'm smarter than over half of those morons put together." She muttered and glanced at Gaige. The redhead in the background nodded, a gun sitting on her hip as she loaded another, only sideglancing at the screen.

"Are you sure? Babygirl, I might hurt you." His mind went back to the time Angel was younger. To the tome before he was dead, how he treated her. He frowned.

"That's why Gaige is coming." She said, pulling her girlfriend to her side. The Vault Hunter just nodded, smiling softly at Angel.

"What if I hurt her even worse? You know what I'm capable of." He knew he could kill her easily. Sure, she was strong, she was tough, she was smart. But he had killed even better warriors than her. Angels grip on Gaige tightened.

"See you soon."

 

* * *

 

"Moxxi."

"Timothy, I presume. Your face isn't split by a huge ugly scar or a yellow mask." The woman sniggered, tits bouncing as she walked towards them, a smirk ghosting on her lips. Rhys stared in confusion at the two, eyebrows furrowing as he pouted. "And who is this?" Moxxi turned to look at Rhys, fingers snaking under his chin to lift it up as she checked him out. "Cute."

"I'm Rhys." He snarled, pulling away from her like he was being burnt. "You've probably heard of me."

" _Oh yes_ , yes I _have_." She purred, eyeing him up and down before turning back to the scientist. " _So_ , why did you bring them here?"

"I, _uh_ , didn't want to _die_?" He said sarcastically, crossing his arms as he stared up at her. She huffed, glancing at Timothy, who opened his mouth to say something, only to have a half melted cybernetic palm being slapped over his mouth.

"The **fuck** did you do to Jack?" Rhys growled, glaring daggers into Moxxi, standing over her. She cocked a brow at him.

"I only updated a small virus into him, no big deal." He let go of Timothy so he could step closer to Moxxi with a sneer. He brought his flesh fingers up to her throat, wrapping around it.

"He's an AI! It's a huge deal!" Rhys yelled, his hand ready to clamp down and strangle her whenever.

"It's not even that bad, it was meant to _actually_ kill him." The woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"Because of what you uploaded into him, he..." Timothy bit down on his tongue, eyes watering as he looked down. Aurelia wrapped an arm around him, attempting to calm him down.

" _Huh_. Can't say I'm suprised." She snarked, and the fingers around her neck twitched.

"You didn't _know_ the new him." Rhys snarled, his tattoos starting to glow just from how pissed he was. That made even Moxxi freeze.

"So those tattoos _aren't_ for show." She muttered, a frown building onto her face.

"No they aren't. That kid personally saw the damage they can make. I murdered the entire team of scientists." Rhys snarled, electricity starting to appear onto his skin, slowly slithering towards his back. Finally he found a way to be intimidating, even for her. She stared with wide eyes as his wings slowly opened, and he grinned. "Not so tough now, are we, _sugar_?"

"I suppose not." She snarled back at him, a sneer on her face. "You're even more feisty than Jack."

"And much more dangerous." He proved his point by letting a shock run down his arm and onto her, causing her to cry out and rip away his arm.

"I see that now." She growled, stepping away from him.

"So, unless you want me to do even worse damage, you will help me get _my_ Jack back." His green tattoos lit up, he could feel the corrosive rushing through his veins. He turned up his palm, letting corrosive pile up on it, before pressing his cybernetic down onto it. It started quickly melting, and Moxxis eyes widened.

"Corrosive, _huh_." She muttered, brows still furrowed as she crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll... help."

"Cood choise, pumpkin." Rhys spat, lifting his cybernetic away from the corrosive. "Let's go then."

 


	36. Home sweet home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Jack was gone.

Jack had been last sighted on Helios, but he wasn't anywhere. In the end they came to the conclusion that Jack had to be in his own home.

"Hello?"

There was no response. Rhys pushed forwards, his new robotic arm pushing open the door to his and Jacks apartment. He was greeted by a silent whimper.

"What the hell was that?" Moxxi hissed, pushing past him with a sneer. She froze at the door to the living room, staring down with a suprised expression.

"Hero?" Rhys ran past Moxxi, finding the room filled with blood and bodies, a massacre had happened there. In the middle of it laid a small dog, whimpering and whining. Ingoring all the gore, Rhys ran over to the puppy, picking it up into his arms, causing it to wince. "Does anyone know what to do?!" He snapped, and the only person who stepped forwards was the scientist. Hesitating, he gave over the small animal to him.

" _Okay_... so, I can't help much but I can give it a healing hypo so it'll stay alive until it can be moved to the hospital..." he muttered, eyeing them carefully. Rhys frowned, but he didn't want the dog to suffer.

"I... fine. Timothy, you go with him." With that, the two left, leaving Rhys with the two women. His eyes roamed over the blood and gore, and he saw many faces that the recognised. He swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Wheres Jack, sugar?"

"I-" Rhys groaned, rubbing his face in fustration, "I don't know, okay! I have no clue where my husband, who has gone literally crazy, is! He could be somewhere bleeding to death, maybe somewhere killing more people- killing people I knew, that I called friends!" He dropped to his knees, hands falling down to his lap, his eyes staring into a dead womans wide open eyes. Carol. He frowned, softly stroaking her cheek. He looked to the side. Arnold, Justin. Kimberly, Jonathan. Anthony. Erica. He swallowed. "I know most of these people." His voice was silent. "I can't believe they're all dead."

"Now you know how people on Pandora felt." Moxxi spoke. Her tone was cold, mind wandering back in time. "Exept what Jack did back then was even _worse_. Friends, family, _everyone_ was being killed."

"Well, you _did_ kill his fucking daughter!" Rhys snapped, standing up to glare at her.

"And before that, as his _girlfriend_ , you tried to kill _him_!" Aurelia accused, and Moxxi groaned, looking between them with a frown.

"I'm regretting this already." She muttered, crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes. "Lets just get this over wi-"

"Good ol' balloon tits? That you?" A muffled voice cut her off, and a few of the bloody corpses seemed to move and someone sat up in the middle of the gore.

"Jack!" Rhys yelled, sprinting over to the man, stepping on heads and bodies, the disgusting noice of the people on the ground being ingored by the boy as he flew to his husbands side to inspect him. "Are you okay?"

"Where-" Jack let out a cough, wiping away some blood, "where's Angel and Gaige?" His eyes roamed the room, heart beating faster in his chest. Rhys furrowed his brows, his arms slightly wrapping around the blood covered CEO. "Angel?" Jack called out, ingoring Rhys completely. He pushed the kid off of him, standing up on shaky legs. "Shit... **ANGEL**!" He started digging through the bodies, throwing people to the side as he looked for a body. He got a glimpse of something metallic and a little bit further from that, red hair. He rushed over to the pile of bodies, pushing away anyone in his way, digging out the body of a girl.

"Is that..." Rhys stared with wide eyes as Jack pulled out a very familiar looking body, holding her in his arms.

"Gaige..." Jack muttered, his eyes sliding shut and he swallowed harshly, "oh babygirl..." he pressed the girl closer to his chest. He lifted his head to look around in the room again. He noticed the bathroom door was locked and there was light shining out of the bottom. "Angel-" Jack dumped Gaige into the gore and was at the door in a **heartbeat** , banging on the door in terror, "ANGEL!" He cried out, fist slowly stopping their movement and he slumped against the door.

"Let me," Rhys spoke, pushing Jack aside. The older man stared at the siren who stepped to the door and placed his palm against it. A green and blue light illuminated the entire room, followed by a harsh, bright flash of green, and the door was melting away. After all the smoke was gone, Rhys just stared into the room.

"What?!" Jack spat, pushing him aside to look into the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, exept for the bathtub, where Jack could barely see a little bit of black hair sticking out from. He made his way to the tub, his bloody hands smearing the tubs edge red as he leaned against it, staring down at the, hopefully, sleeping face of his daughter. "Angel?" He carefully shook her shoulder, "hey, babygirl," his voice was a soft whisper, his breath barely brushing her pale cheek.

"Jack..." Rhys sighed, his ECHO eye activated and scanning the small body. When Jack glanced up at him, his heart felt like it had just been crushed into itty bitty pieces. He closed his eyes, stopping the scan. He knew. So did Jack. He had seen the hope dissappearing from his eyes. He saw the fear. The sadness. But there was no anger, no rage, no dissapointment.

Abruptly he stood up, stumbling over to Rhys, his hands landing harshly onto the boys shoulders, "please tell me this isn't real. Tell me," he swallowed, pressing his forehead against Rhys' chest, "tell me this is a nightmare..."

"I... I'm sorry Jack." Rhys whispered, arms wrapping around the man softly, letting the big bad CEO sob against his skin. Jacks hands slowly found their way to his hair, and fisted in the brown locks. The two others in the room were quiet, their eyes taking in the scene infront of them. Rhys hugged Jack tighter. "I'm _so_ sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm sorry?


	37. Don't forget; don't forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe forgetting would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end~ oh boy

After they had found Jack and the two girls, had Rhys dragged Jack to the office and sent a message to Timothy about what had happened, and not long after, he and the doctor returned to them.

"What the hell happened...?" Timothys voice was a whisper, barely heard over the noice of the bodies being dragged out of the apartment. Rhys sighed, arms around Jack as he stared at Moxxi, who just stayed quiet.

"Moxxi," Rhys snarled, "you promised to do _something_ ,"

"Well... _yeah_ , I have another plug for the AI, but this one can only help him remember what he did or does when he's out of it," the woman explained, "it could help him get better but..." she looked at Jack in disgust, "I can't say for sure," Jacks face twisted into a sneer, and Rhys huffed.

"Jack, you _need_ to let her do this," he squeezed the mans shoulders, placing soft kisses along his neck, making the older man groan.

"Fine," he grunted, looking up at Moxxi with a glare, "do what you have to" Moxxi nodded, pulling out a plug and softly pushing Rhys away as she pushed the plug in.

And Jack remembered everything.

> **Flashback**

"Dad?" Angel called as she and Gaige entered the apartment. She heard a dark chuckle from the living room, and there Jack was, sitting on the couch, staring over his shoulder, a dark grin splitting his face. There were a few dead bodies around, blood was splattered across the walls.

"Didn't I tell you that the Vault hunters are our enemies?" He questioned as he slowly stood up. Gaige was quick to pull out her gun.

"Dad, the fuck are you-" she was cut off by a gunshot, and there was a hole in the wall next to her, smoke exiting from it due to the bullet.

" **Language**!" Jack spat, already re-loading his gun while Gaige held her gun in her hands, pointing it at Jack with a silent, unspoken threat. "Now let me take care of your little _buddy_ here," Gaige was too slow to react when her gun was already flying away, and a robotic fist smashed into her face.

After taking care of Gaige, Jack turned to Angel who was holding up her arm, tattoos glowing. "What did you do to my father?" Jack let out a growl and picked up a collar from the table, "you were expecting this," she winced when her father slammed it around her neck, pushing her into the wall at the same time.

"I _am_ your father," he snarled, "and don't you _ever_ forget that."

"Oh trust me, I wont," her hand snaked into her pocket, voice dripping with poison as she pulled out a purple stone, "and neither will you," with that, she pressed the stone against her chest, and the collar around her started glowing, keeping her powers in control, but the stone was big. In a few moments, the collar clicked open, flying to the ground with a crack, the multen eridium spilling out of it. Jack stepped back in shock, while Angel kept taking in more and more eridium, pulling more out of her bag by every used one.

"Angel, _stop_ ," but she didn't listen. She kept taking in eridium, slowly backing up into the bathroom. With a guttural growl, Jack attacked, grabbing her by the neck, forcing her to drop the eridium. "It's going to **kill** you-!"

"I _know_!" She spat back, her tattoos pulsating, sharply sending Jack out of the door that slammed closed, and clicked as it locked. Angel kept backing up after picking up her eridiums, but slipped, sending her flying into the bathtub, her skull cracking and her neck snapped and left her body mangled, laying in the bathtub with the door locked while Jack called in random workers to kill.

> **Real time**

Jack gasped as all the information rushed into his brain, and he doubled over. "No... Angel..." Rhys rushed to his side, hugging him gently, but Jack elbows him in the stomach, "don't _fucking_ touch me."

After the initial shock of being elbowed in the stomach, Rhys just stared at Jack with wide eyes. He backed up as Jack stood up, pulling out his gun.

"Jack, put the gun _down_ ," Rhys warned. But the man just shook his head, eyes glaring daggers into everyone in the room.

"Not before taking care of the whore who caused this." He growled, his gun moving to point straight at Moxxi.

It felt like the time around them slowed down. Jack pulled the trigger at the same time as Rhys activated an electric shield around Moxxi, sending the bullet flying into the young doctors shoulder, and in less than a second, Jack was pointing his gun at Rhys and he fired it.

The bullet pierced through Rhys' skin and flesh, straight into his left lung, and the shield around Moxxi fell down, but so did the siren with a pained cry, clutching his side while tears ran down his face.

But even seeing his own husband in such pain, didn't make Jack snap out of it. Actually, it more so made him even crazier, as he pointed the gun at Aurelia and Timothy, while Moxxi pulled the young doctor into the bathroom to get healing hypos or something.

"You two better be off of this station in five minutes or my guards _will_ kill you." Jack spat at his double and the woman beside him. They were quick to leave the apartment, only sparing a short glance behind them before slamming the door.

At the meantime, Rhys had dragged himself into the bathroom, now being treated by the doctor. His wounds started healing pretty quickly after the bullet was out, but he was still in great pain.

He glanced back at the dooropening, where Jack was just staring down at him with a dull expression. He was about call out his name, when the older man fell to his knees, tears falling out of his eyes. "Rhysie..." he whispered, visibly shaking.

"I... Jack?" Rhys pushed himself up with a slight wince, pulling the older man closer. Jack gritted his teeth, arms wrapping around the smaller form as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry..." he muttered into the youngers neck, tears making the skin wet. Meanwhile, Moxxi just stared at them in shock. She had never thought she would get to see a _crying_ Handsome Jack. Then again, he wasn't really _Handsome_ Jack anymore. He was... he was like everyone else at that very moment. He had feelings, he cried, he was real, not just a cardboard cut out on the streets of Opportunity.

He was just _Jack_.

 


	38. What will come from this

" _Jack_ -" Rhys wheezed out, hands flying up to grab the mans shoulders as he was hurting him with his tight hold, "let go-" his hands tightened their grip, but Jack didn't even flinch. "Jack you're hurting me!" Rhys finally yelled, pushing Jack away violently, causing him to let go with a suprised gasp. Rhys rolled over to his side, his damaged lung hitting the floor.

"Rhys, _shit_ ," Jack flinched back, afraid he would hurt him more, and just watched aside as the kid started gagging, and a red liquid started pouring out of his mouth, he coughed out more and more before anyone reacted. "Help me get him to medical!" He snapped, picking up his blood puking husband as he stared rushing out of the apartment and straight into the elevator with the two others at his tail.

Moxxi made sure to stay as far away from them as possible, eyeing Rhys in disgust, not wanting to get blood on herself, while the doctor was doing his best to help. Once they arrived to the hospital wing, Jack ran out, screaming bloody murder at the people there until someone finally took Rhys into care.

They patched Rhys up before letting Jack and the others into his room. He weakly smiled at his husband, ingoring the two others.

" _Hey_ , can I leave already?" Moxxi snapped at them, and Rhys shot a glare at her.

"This is all _your_ fault, you're not leaving before you fix this," Rhys snarled, trying to get up, only resulting in him letting out a pained hiss and dropping back down onto the bed, holding his side.

"Look, I can't just uninstall it, you _killed_ all my scientists!" Moxxi yelled at him, groaning before she marched out of the room. Jack muttered a "be right back" and ran after her.

"Mox, what the hell-" he grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around, a neutral expression on her face.

"Jack." She shook her head. "I need to tell you something." Jacks eyes widened, and he dropped his grip. Moxxi sighed, crossing her arms. "Soon you don't even need to sleep to trigger the state of insanity. And after three months of having the virus in your head... it'll be permanent."

"There... there has to be a way to get it out." He snapped, robotic hand flying to her throat, fingers wrapping around it. She grabbed his wrist, glaring at him.

"Too late, handsome," she snarled, and his grip tightened, and soon his other hand joined in aswell and he slammed the woman against a wall. After a moment of internal battling, he finally let go with a huff.

"I'm sending you down to R&D and with the help of Hyperion scientists you'll... you'll figure _something_ out." Jack straightened his clothes and crossed his arms, turning his head to look at the door to Rhys' room.

"Why do you think I'm capable of that?" Moxxi questioned with a cock of a brow. Jack groaned, glancing at her with a sneer on his face.

"You're smart, you'll figure something out." With that, he called over a few guards and told them to take her to R&D and make sure she didn't escape. Then he returned to Rhys.

"Jack," Rhys lifted his head with a small smile, but when he saw Jacks expression, he frowned, "what's... what did she say?"

"I... it doesn't matter," Jack shook his head, "look, when you're ready, go to the office." Rhys gave a small, sad nod and Jack left. He didn't go straight to the office, he had to make sure that Angel and Caige were taken to... his own graveyard. He got his personal guards to carry Gaige, while he carried Angel, arms wrapped around the girls small form, gently stroaking her shoulder with his real thumb.

He took them to people who cleaned them both out of the blood and gave them both something to wear before they were put into cascets. Angel had a beautiful blue dress, where Gaige had a red one, both of their hair open. Jack watched from aside as they were lowered into the ground, their golden and white cascets dissappearing from his sight.

He left after a few hours of sitting at the grave of his daughter, and returned once again to his apartment. The bodies had been cleaned away along with the blood, and the small dog was there once again. He sighed, picking it up from the ground. Carfully he carried it to the bedroom and closed the door, leaving the dog into the room just in case he went crazy.

And, _well_ , it was good that he did, because after a while of rubbing his face in distress, he grabbed the table he was sitting beside and threw it at a wall, the chairs following soon after in small pieces. He kept throwing more things around, until there was nothing to trash. That's when he marched into the office, thinking it was empty and started ripping off things from the walls, throwing trashbins around.

"-ing stop!"

" _Wha_ -?" Jacks eyes widened and he turned around to look into the direction of the voice, meeting the eyes of an enraged Rhys. He furrowed his brows and glanced around the office. "I, _er_ , I didn't mean to..."

"Jack, maybe it's better if you take a day off." Rhys muttered, looking away from Jack with a frown.

"For today?" Rhys shook his head.

"For until this is taken care of."

"Well," Jack looked down with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I'll leave ya to it, _boss_ ," he snarled, a smirk forming on his face as he backed out of the room. Rhys just sent a glare in his direction before the doors slammed shut.

They didn't spend almost any time together after that. Jack spent most of his time either murdering random emplyees or sitting in the graveyard, at Angels grave. Though, hers wasn't the only one. Next to it and Gaiges laid Nishas, his ex girlfriends that he had found out was dead when he was plugged into the system. Next to it, was Angels mother, and after that was no grave, but more of a memory to his old dog.

The only time he returned to his apartment was at night, crawling next to Rhys to sleep, sometimes even waking the kid up for sex. That went on for an entire month, until one time when Jack came home and Rhys couldn't be found anywhere.

 

 


	39. one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but had he gone too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'all thought i was gunna do something horrible with the whole Rhys' dissappearance- how the fuck do you spell that word- and well technically i did, it was so Jack could. Well. You'll see.

Rhys had started to sleep at his office, not wanting to see Jack only at night. He would sometimes return to Jack, but mostly slept in the bed at the office.

It was this one night he returned home again.

"Jack?" He called out, but his husband wasn't the one to respond.

"Sorry sugar, Jack ain't here," Rhys' eyes widened at the sound of the womans voice coming from his kitchen, and quickly he hurried into the room, only to find Moxxi and the small doctor sitting in a chair- the man was clutching onto the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white, his eyes staring at Rhys in shock, while Moxxi was sprawled on his lap. Rhys gagged, turning his back at the show.

"Where the hell is Jack?" He snarled, keeping his back turned at the two. He could hear the small doctor groan, and soon there were footsteps and a hand on his shoulder.

"I dunno, love, you could check the graveyard," Rhys glanced over at Moxxi in confusion. She chuckled, "Jack hasn't told you about it, has he?"

"No, I, where is it?" Rhys furrowed his brows, a scowl forming on his face. Moxxi just rolled her eyes.

"Ask Meg, I'm sure she can take ya there,"

And so he did. Soon, he was walking after Meg down the stairs from her office, no wonder he had never seen these stairs, to this white, empty room. He thanked her before walking to the only door in the room and pulled it open.

Inside was a graveyard, indeed. But... Jack wasn't there. He was just about to retreat back upstairs when the entirety of Helios violently shook. It was like an earthquake in space, or something. Terrified, Rhys ran up the stairs and straight into the office, turning on the security feed. His computer told him that the reason for the shaking came from... the core of Helios. Rhys' eyes widened as he clicked on the feed, seeing what was happening. He saw Jack working on one of the computers, a wicked grin spread across his darkened features.

A warning popped up on his computer.

"Helios will crash down. Impact with Pandora defiant."

"Shit, shit... no, how do I cancel this?!" He yelled, trying to stop it, but nothing worked. He had no choice but to send an alarm throughout Helios, and head down to the core to meet Jack.

The corridors were filled with terrified people, slowing him down quite a bit before he pulled out his gun and started threatening them. After that, the way was pretty smooth, despite the violent shaking.

He reached the core, only to find the doors were locked. He ordered thr closest loaderbots to peer them open while he went inside and looked for Jack. The man was at the same spot that he was in the camera feed, knuckles white from his grip on the table infront of him. Rhys frowned. "Jack?"

The said man glanced back at Rhys. "Sup, pumpkin," he muttered, shoulders hunched as he held on to the table.

"What the hell are you doing?! We need to get out of here!" Rhys barked, grabbing Jacks arm and yanking him backwards. The older man stumbled, like drunk, and leaned against Rhys lazily. He glanced over at the boy and gave a small nod. With that, they were off. Rhys got them both into safety pods, making sure Jacks was safely off towards Pandora before finding himself one.

Jack stared through the window at Helios. He stared when everything he had worked for, cared for, it all just... crumbled down. He backed up from the window and slumped down onto the ground. He just wanted to...

sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters to go~


	40. when it all crashes down

He didn't know how long it had been since the pod he was in had crashed down.

He didn't know how many injuries he had as he slowly opened his eyes, pain shooting everywhere in his body.

He didn't know if he pulled a muscle when he kicked open the pod door.

He didn't know where on Pandora he was.

And the worst of all?

He didn't know where Rhys was.

He called out his name over and over again but there was no answer. He was about to give up and just collapse to the ground when he noticed in the middle of the rubble and trash was a partly broken pod, it's doors open. He climbed over every pile of crap in his way as he rushed towards it.

"Rhys!" He practically yelled the second he recognised the leg sticking out of the pod. He reached it quickly and bent down to reach the boy in it. He carefully pulled Rhys out, placing him down onto the ground, shaking him awake. "Rhysie... baby..." he sighed in relief as his husbands eyes fluttered open.

"You- what the fuck!" Rhys snapped the moment the world around him cleared up enough for him to see who had picked him up. He shoved Jack away with a sneer and was quickly up on his feet and punching Jack square in the jaw. The older man went flying back in suprise, a confused sound escaping his lips. He straightend up and Rhys strikes again, but this time he caught the youngers ribotic fist in his own robotic arm, crushing a few fingers with his death grip, causing Rhys to pull away with a fustrated groan.

They glared at eachother, Rhys' face filled with hatred and rage, Jacks filled with confusion and anger.

"Rhys, what the hell?!" He snarled, ducking awally from another punch.

"I'm tired with your shit, Jack! I didn't sign up for this crap! I loved you and you hurt me! Jack, I... you..." Rhys looked away, tears stinging his eyes as he curled his hands into fists. "Fuck you," he hissed, one hand flying to his hip, grabbing his gun and pointing it at Jack. "FUCK YOU!" He pulled the trigger, shooting Jack in the shoulder, causing him to screech out in pain, grabbing his shoulder. He clenched his teeth together hard for a moment before quickly pulling out his own gun and shooting it at Rhys, four bullets piercing his robotic arm in a row.

"Ah!" Rhys stared in shock at his arm. He could still move it, he noticed, but it was clearly weakened. He shot a glare at Jack before lifting his gun again.

And then they just stared at eachother, guns pointing, fingers on the triggers, waiting for one of them to shoot. When neither of them did, Rhys grunted and shot at Jack- without realising that the mans shield was up. The bullet jumped off the shield and Jack let out a dry laugh, shooting Rhys in the cybernetic shoulder as many times as he could before the boy was jumping out of the way, trying to shoot his gun, but he wasn't able to with only his flesh hand. With a growl, he threw the gun on the ground and pulled out his stun baton.

"Don't come any closer to me," he snarled at Jack, who simply let out another dry laugh. He slowly lifted his gun up, pointing it at Rhys.

"I could kill you right now."

"Then do it." Rhys barked, but instead, Jack put his gun down to it's holster again. He stared at Rhys, then Rhys' arm. With only a moments hesitation, he grabbed one of the smaller plates from the ground and slammed it towards Rhys, who ducked under it. Jack used the momential confusion to grab onto Rhys' arm and rip it clean off his shoulder.

Rhys screamed in pain.

He dropped the stun baton and grabbed his shoulder. Blood was seeping out of it and his fingers curled around the edge, causing him more pain. He pulled his hand up to his face and stared at the blood for a moment.

"..." he clenched his jaw. His tattoos started to glow, and slowly he stuck out his arm. "I am going to kill you."

Jack froze. He swallowed harshly, eyes wide as he stared at the glowing, green arm, "no- please, you can stop this-!"

"I don't care! I've had enough!" Rhys barked back at him before attacking forwards, slamming his palm into the middle of Jacks chest, corrosive flying around as it burned Jacks skin and clothes, sending the man onto the ground.

Rhys panted. His tattoos stopped glowing. He stared at the body for a moment before tears started flooding. He closed his eyes and faced the ground, sobbing loudly. He had just killed Jack. He had just killed his hus-

"Rhysie," there was a dry chuckle. Rhys looked at Jack, blood running cold as he watched the older man slowly climb up onto his feet, "I'm still alive, babe." Jack groaned as he looked down at his chest and saw a big mark on it, shaped like Rhys' palm. He muttered a "great, another scar" before smirking up at Rhys. "You really did a number on me, huh."

Rhys swallowed. Jack was way too calm. He had a smile on his face, even with blood all over his body and bulletholes in his arm, and smoke coming out of his chest, he just smiled.

Then he let out a dry laugh. "I love you," he said. Rhys stared at him in shock as the man stepped closer to him, soon there was almost no space left between them. Jack shook his head with a smile still on his face, and stepped closer. They were nose to nose, and Rhys could smell the corrosive smoke coming off of him. Jack chuckled, "weren't expecting that, were you? It's true. We're still married and I still care for you. Nothing you ever do will change that." There was a moment of silence. "I love you," Jack whispered and their lips brushed against eachothers.

"But that wont stop me from killing you."

"Jack-" Rhys wheezed out just before he felt Jacks lips on his own and a barrel of a gun in the crook of his neck, Jacks arm grabbing his side.

Then he pulled the trigger.

The tears in Rhys' eyes dried as they flew open wide, his body falling in slow motion as Jack watched him collapse, blood coming out of his mouth, his nose, his shoulder and his throat. It didn't take long before the entire ground under him was completely red, his tattoos on his arm turning blue as amounts of corrosive pumped out of his throat, and once most of it was out, it started burning his body.

Jack stared in silence.

Tears fell down his face as he brought the blood covered gun to his head,

"I'm sorry Rhysie..."

"I'll see you soon..."

And he pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that.... is the end. You're welcome.
> 
> I drew the ending of this, find it on Tumblr: 
> 
> http://ninosoderholmart.tumblr.com/post/151394305030/radioactive-baby

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr: ninosoderholm ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


End file.
